A Dream Remembered
by Liooness
Summary: Sequel to A Dream Long Forgotten. The kids of the gaang are now teens and having thier own adventure. On thier way to Ba Sing Sae, they're captured by Long Feng and...the son of Jet. Will they get out? Will it change them? Will they find love? R&R!
1. Setting Out

A/N: This story is dedicated to Syeira and Vanille Strawberry who requested that I write this sequel. This was also influenced by Wicked which I just saw recently (a birthday gift from my hubby) and it is my new addiction. I apologize to those reading Love is Blind. I've hit another block, but am trying to get past it. For this story, Aya(earthbender, Toph and Zuko's daughter) is 16. Iroh(firebender, Toph and Zuko's son) and Hakoda and Kana (swordman and waterbender, Suki and Sokka's kids) are 15. And Kuzon (airbender, Aang and Katara's son) is 14. Thank you everyone. Read, enjoy and please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, just the kiddies!

A Dream Remembered

Chapter 1

Aya felt the proceedings with dread. She had been dressed in a lovely ball gown by the maids and they had straightened her hair and applied makeup to her face, but she still thought it was pointless. _I can't see it, so why should I care about it_, she thought as she leaned against the railing of her balcony. She felt footsteps approach and smiled as she felt her father enter her room after a gentle knock and then join her at the railing.

"It's a beautiful day," he said.

"Yeah," Aya sighed. "I guess it could be."

She felt the warmth of the sun on her, and could feel the servants and other people scurrying around the palace, but she couldn't see the day. She was blind, just like her mother, and though she could feel just about every person in the building and knew where every person, plant and animal was, she still felt lonely.

"Aya, what's wrong? It's your birthday, your sixteenth birthday. You should be happy," her father said.

Aya sighed and turned her face to her father. She knew he was worried about her. She gave him a wry smile and punched his shoulder gently, just like her mom did. "I don't know. Maybe it's all the pitiful boys who have been clamoring for my attention."

Her father chuckled lightly and Aya smiled more. "You're just like your mother," he said with a smile in his tone. "But I know you," he said, moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What's really wrong?"

Aya sighed. She could never hide anything from her father. Her mother could, and no one except her father could hide anything from the great Fire Lady Toph. And though Aya could keep things from her friends and sometimes her brother, her parents could still read her like a book.

"I guess I'm just thinking," Aya told her father in a sad tone. "About you, mom, Uncle Aang, Aunt Katara and even Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki. You guys did so much by the time you were my age. You even traveled through time and saved us when you were my age. I guess…I guess I feel sad that I haven't had the chance to experience some of those things."

She felt her father tense a little and he squeezed her shoulder in a hug. "Aya, I'm glad you didn't have to experience the things we did. We lived in a time of war. I know you lived through a little bit of war yourself, but the one thing all of us hoped for was that our children, you and your brother and friends, that you would live in peace. I know it's not nearly as exciting as our lives seemed to have been, but there's peace now."

Aya sighed again and sagged as depression started to sink in. "Yeah, but even when we were in danger a few years ago, you were there, watching out for us and protecting us. I just don't know how you did it. How you managed to be so strong when you were so young."

Zuko turned Aya to face him and she was sure her father was searching her expression and eyes.

"Aya, listen to me," Zuko stated firmly. "I don't remember much about that time, just hints that come and go, but I know this. The only reason I was able to get through that and get you kids to safety was because of you. You were the strong one, the one who would do anything to protect the others and you gave me the strength and confidence I needed to get through it."

Aya felt her jaw drop in shock. She could feel his heartbeat through the ground and knew he was speaking the truth. His tone and grip softened.

"I wanted to stay, because of you, but couldn't. Now, I wouldn't have it any other way. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, and I don't want you beating yourself up just because you don't get enough action in your life. Be thankful for the peace, as I am. I'm glad that I got the chance to be a part of your life when I was younger."

He wrapped her in a hug and Aya hugged her father back. She knew it was rare for her father, Fire Lord Zuko, to show affection like this, and treasured it. They both enjoyed the hug, but the hurried feet of servants heading their way let Aya know that it couldn't last.

"Thanks, Dad," she whispered and knew he was smiling when he pulled back. He reached for something and Aya was confused until he placed that something in her hand.

"A birthday gift, from me," Zuko said softly. "Your grandfather gave it to me when I was very young, and I think you should have it."

Aya nodded slightly as she felt the hilt and sheath of her father's knife and took the knife out, feeling the inscription as she had so many times in the past.

"Never give up without a fight," she murmured under her breath before she broke out into a smile and hugged her father again. "Thank you, Dad. This means a lot to me. I thought you'd give it to Iroh."

Zuko hugged her back and chuckled again. "I was, but I thought you'd like it better. Don't tell him, but Iroh will get Dao swords on his next birthday. But, we've been dawdling and I promised your mother I would get you to your birthday party."

Aya smiled and nodded, hooking her arm through her fathers after tucking the knife into a hidden pocket in her sleeve. They walked out just as a few servants hurried into the room, looking for them, and the servants bowed as the Fire Lord and princess walked out.

"Dad, are you sure I have to do this?" Aya asked as they walked towards the gardens where the festivities were set up.

"Aya, you're a princess," Zuko said with a smile. "And that means you have certain obligations."

"I know," Aya sighed and turned innocent eyes onto her father. "But can I at least send the boys who bug me away?"

Zuko chuckled and reached to squeeze her hand gently. "You're just like your mother when we started going out. She hated the formality as well. You shouldn't treat the young men that way, you know better."

Aya let her face fall and her father laughed again. "But," he said with a hint of mischief, "If they're too bad, the pond is close by and you can retreat to your brother and friends."

Aya nodded but continued to frown slightly. "What if my friends are the ones that bug me?"

Zuko turned silent and Aya knew he knew about the crush her friend Kuzon had had on her for years.

"They can take care of themselves," Zuko said with a smile and Aya smiled as well until she felt one of her father's bodyguards and friends hurrying towards them.

"My, Princess Aya, you look lovely today," The Duke said with a smile.

Aya blushed slightly and nodded. "Thanks Uncle Duke."

"Is everything all right?" Zuko asked his friend.

Aya let her arm drop from her father's arm as The Duke made a motion and waited while both men walked a little ways away.

"The rebel band has attacked another caravan outside of Ba Sing Sae," she heard The Duke say to her father.

"Should we change the plans?" Zuko asked.

"No, maybe more guards though," the Duke responded.

"And you should go too," Zuko said. "I'll feel better about it if someone I know is along for the ride."

"You know they can take care of themselves," The Duke said with pride in his tone and Aya smiled at that. The Duke had taught her hand to hand combat and a few moves to protect herself, and she and her brother and friends were nearly masters of their elements.

"I know," Zuko said. "But I still worry."

Aya felt The Duke nod and bow his head and her father returned to her side.

"Making extra accommodations for me?" Aya asked her father with a slight tease as they started walking again.

"Yes, I don't want to underestimate these rebels, these thieves," Zuko stated firmly. "But I know you guys will be ok. Just don't kill Kuzon and Hakoda on the trip and no sneaking off."

"Aw, you have to ruin my fun?" Aya asked her father.

She knew Zuko was just smiling when she felt the doors open for them leading out to the gardens and they were announced. Aya reluctantly let go of her father's arm and curtsied to the guests. She knew there were dignitaries, nobles and even some royalty from the water tribes. But the only thing that mattered was the young men around her age and her friends. Feeling several sons of dignitaries and nobles heading her way, Aya quickly moved to her brother and best friend, Kana.

"What, can't take on a few guys?" Iroh asked with a smirk as she wedged herself between him and Kana as they talked with Kuzon and Hakoda.

She game him a dirty look which made the others laugh lightly.

"I think quite a few are handsome," Kana said slyly, to which Aya could feel Iroh's pulse speed up as he got jealous.

Aya just smiled, knowing about the crush her brother had on her best friend and vice versa. Too bad neither of them had acted on it, and after many failed attempts on hers and Hakoda's part to get them together over the past two years, she had given up. If they wanted to be together, they would find a way, just like their parents had found it.

"Well, I can't tell who's handsome or not," Aya said "All I know is that they want to court me because I'm a princess. They hate that I'm blind and think I need someone to look out for me."

She heard Kuzon and Hakoda stifle laughs at her lame blind joke. "Well, we all know you can _look_ out for yourself," Iroh stated to more laughs while Aya felt Kuzon's little sister, Arianna, chasing Kana's younger sisters, ten year old Shanna and eight year old Kya. The girls were squealing and flinging air and water back and forth until they were stopped by Katara and Toph walking towards the group of teens.

"Not here, kids," Katara said with a smile before she sent the younger kids towards the pond to play before she and Toph approached Aya. "Happy birthday, Aya," Katara said sweetly and Aya smiled and hugged the waterbender.

"Thanks Aunt Katara," Aya replied before turning to her mother.

"So you made it to the big one six without losing your heart," Toph smirked and Aya smirked back until both were laughing and hugged each other.

"Hi to you too, Mom," Aya said.

"Aya, I need to speak to you," Toph said in a low, stern voice as the two hugged and Aya nodded, letting her mother lead her away.

"Yes, Mom?" Aya asked once they both knew they were alone.

"Aya, I'm proud of you, but your father told me of the conversation you two had before you came out here," Toph stated and Aya bowed her head slightly. "I know you feel as if you haven't done a lot in your life compared to us, but I don't want you to go looking for trouble."

"I know, Mom," Aya said humbly. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. Trust me, I learned that lesson when I was eight in the North Pole."

Toph just laughed lightly. "I know. And I'm sure you heard your father and The Duke talking. I know you kids are going to be fine, but be careful. Ba Sing Sae can be dangerous, but I'm more worried about the rumors of these rebels. Watch out for your brother and friends, ok?"

"I will," Aya said with a smile.

"Good, because your father won't be able to travel through time to save you again if you do get into trouble," Toph said with a smirk and Aya laughed.

"I wouldn't expect him to."

"Good, now get out there and enjoy the party. There's a line of young men waiting to dance with you with Kuzon and Hakoda in the lead," Toph said before starting to push Aya out towards the crowd.

Aya sighed in despair, but went out and enjoyed the party. After hours of dancing and mingling with the guests and her friends, Aya went to bed, feeling tired, but happy. The plans were in place for the next few months. Kana, Hakoda, Kuzon, Iroh and her would all head by boat and then join up with a trade caravan to Ba Sing Sae. There, they would learn about politics and be there as goodwill ambassadors while they visited Ty Lee, Haru, Teo and his wife, Song. They would stay there for a month and attend the university before heading south to visit Omashu and Iroh and Aya's grandparents in Gaoling. They couldn't ride on Appa because the bison was busy.

Kuzon had blushed when he told the group that the reason he and his family had arrived by boat was that Aang had found a small colony of wild flying bison and they only had one old male. Knowing Appa had missed his own kind for years, and wanting to repopulate the sky bison as Aang and Katara were slowly repopulating the Air Nomads, the Avatar had left Appa in the company of the sky bisons for a vacation. Kana and Aya had teased Kuzon about his blush, but they blushed as well as they thought of all the little sky bisons Appa could father.

The next morning, the adults all walked with the teens to the boat and said their goodbyes with many hugs and a few tears from Katara, Suki and Kana. Aya and Toph just laughed with each other as they said their goodbyes, but Aya could tell her father was having a hard time saying goodbye to her and her brother. She understood. The last time they had all left was when they were sent to the North Pole before it was taken by Azula eight years before.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Aya told her father as she hugged him goodbye.

"I know, but I still worry," Zuko said softly, bending down to hug Aya.

"You know if there was going to be a ton of trouble, you would have been there before," Aya smirked, causing Zuko to laugh lightly, though he hugged her even more tightly for a second.

"Try not to get into trouble," Zuko said, withdrawing and holding onto Aya's arms.

"That's your talent, not hers," Toph said with a smirk, coming up to stand beside the Fire Lord.

"I'll be careful, Dad," Aya said with a smile before she hurried onto the boat after her brother and friends. The Duke joined them and then the boat shipped out. Aya could tell the others were waving goodbye to their parents, but she was just thankful they were on a metal boat so she could see a little. Pulling her stash of ginger candy out, Aya popped one into her mouth and smiled as it started to settle her stomach when Kana joined her at the railing.

"Got your secret candy working already?" Kana asked.

Aya just smiled and held out the bag to her friend, but Kana passed. "I've been on boats since before I could walk. I love this, but your earthbending and Kuzon's air scooter? For those I'll need that candy."

Both girls giggled and just talked for a bit about everything, catching up since they hadn't had much time before and during Aya's birthday party. Aya learned that Hakoda had already done his ice dodging and Kana was nearly a master waterbender, though she was better at healing than at waterbending. Her little sister, Shyanna, and youngest brother, Lee were also waterbenders, and Kya had surprised everyone by being an earthbender. Their parents, Sokka and Suki, hadn't known about it until they had visited Kyoshi Island when Kya and Lee turned five.

"Are you sure Aunt Suki won't have any more kids?" Aya asked with a grin as the two girls talked about the three sets of twins.

"Yeah, Mom said no more after Lee and Kya. She runs around way too much and Dad doesn't help out as much as he used to now that he's taking over running the tribe more from Grandpa Hakoda," Kana said. "But you should be careful about Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang. They might be going above the half dozen mark."

Aya laughed with her friend as they counted off Katara and Aang's kids. There was fourteen year old Kuzon, then ten year old Arianna, eight year old Bumi, seven year old Gyatso, and then five year old twins Katiana and Tatiana. All were airbenders to Kana and Aya's knowledge and Aya had known that Katara had felt heavier at her birthday party.

"Well, you know Uncle Aang is always talking about balance," Kana said with a giggle when Aya mentioned that Katara had felt heavier than normal and the lack of waterbenders in Aang and Katara's children. "They know that they're the only way airbenders are going to come back."

"I guess," Aya sighed.

"Hey, why didn't your parents have any more kids after Iroh?" Kana asked.

Aya shrugged. "I asked my mom that once, and she said she tried, but having Iroh was really hard on her. My dad thought it might be best that there were only two of us, and Iroh being the only firebender. I guess he doesn't want anyone to challenge Iroh for the throne. But besides that, when are you going to step up your relationship with my brother?"

She knew Kana was blushing, even through the metal, and smirked.

"I dunno," Kana said in a shy voice. "I think he should do it. I mean, my dad started the relationship with my mom, and rescued her from prison. Uncle Aang kissed Aunt Katara first and even your dad kissed your mom first after they defeated Ozai."

"Yeah, after he woke up from being hurt, from being with us," Aya muttered. Her thoughts turned to her memories of Li in the North Pole when the young warrior had saved them from the renegade Azula. She hadn't known it was her dad being forced to travel through time until they had been back at the palace and had then heard the story of how Zuko had redirected the lightning that would have killed Aang and almost died. Toph had once told her daughter that Zuko had died, for a second, but then the gods had used him to protect Aya and her friends when the North Pole had fallen to Azula.

Aya missed the teenager that was a young version of her father and whenever she felt lonely, or unsettled, she just thought of Li and how he had been so strong, protecting them against the renegades, even when he didn't know why he was there or anything about his past. What her father had told her before her birthday had surprised her, that she was the reason he was so strong then. Aya had asked Zuko how he survived through so much before he met her or her mother while he led her through a dance during the party, and he had laughed, saying he was too stubborn and determined to go down without a fight. But that as soon as he met Toph, his life had become better, even though he had burned her feet when they first met and become her personal servant for a while.

"You're thinking about Li again, aren't you?" Kana asked, startling Aya out of her thoughts.

"And if I am?" Aya asked her friend with a smirk.

"Aya, it was your dad. You know you'll never find him again. I know you had a huge crush on him while we were surviving up there, but you have to get over it."

"I know," Aya sighed. "I guess I'll have to find someone even more mysterious."

Both girls laughed and started talking of other subjects as the boat continued on. The boat ride passed without incident. Iroh, Kana and Kuzon practiced their bending every day while Hakoda sparred with The Duke and the guards. Aya just watched her brother and friends with her limited bending as she tried to stay centered and kept popping her ginger candy into her mouth. She played with the small meteorite bracelet her mother had given her and practiced her metalbending during the trip. Soon, but not soon enough for Aya, they landed just a two day ride outside of Ba Sing Sae. Iroh and Kana laughed as Aya almost kissed the ground, being the first off when they landed, but she didn't care.

The Duke hurried everyone into a carriage with the guards riding ostrich horses around the caravan, most of the fifteen guards surrounding the carriage that held the five teens. Aya sighed as she was cut off from her element again and continued to play with her bracelet. Kuzon and Hakoda were seated next to each other, with Kuzon being between Aya and Hakoda and though Aya could tell that her friend was being shy being so close to her, she kept most of her attention on the other two. She had made sure to sit with the boys, forcing Iroh and Kana to sit together. They were both silent and were making awkward movements, and Aya smiled whenever she heard Iroh turn towards her, sure he was sending dark looks her way. Once when he did it, she waved a hand over her useless eyes and heard Kuzon and Hakoda laugh after Iroh sighed.

They had stopped for lunch, but The Duke had hurried them onwards, saying they had to pass through a section of unfriendly forest before they stopped for the night. Aya knew they were close to the edge of the forest from the small amount of warm sunlight that filtered in through the window. The Duke stopped by her window, checking on everyone and he seemed to be relaxing before all hell broke loose. Aya heard screams and shouts and didn't know what was going on. The carriage stopped suddenly and she heard yelling and swords clashing against swords.

"Iroh, Hakoda, break the floor," Aya said to the two young men.

Both nodded and went into action, Iroh kneeling and heating the floor slowly to weaken it before he moved back and Hakoda punched through it with his sword. Kuzon blasted the last of the floor away with airbending as Aya heard people running towards the carriage. She jumped down, bending the ground to create a tunnel and hurried everyone through it. Kana jumped in just as the door was pulled open and Aya jumped after her friend as she heard shouts of "Wait!" and "Stop!" She didn't care, but knew they would need air soon. Feeling an empty area nearby the fighting, Aya shifted the tunnel that way and led the way. She stopped the boys before she made the exit, feeling around with only a breathing hole for a few minutes. She felt The Duke hurrying their way and made the exit.

"No, Aya, stop!" The Duke yelled, but it was too late. The teens were already exiting the tunnel when twenty people dropped down around them. Hakoda was about to clash steel with a sword wielder near him when Aya felt small metal objects flying through the air at them. She cried out and heard everyone else do the same as the metal hit them. Fighting the numbness that was setting in, she pulled out a small dart from her side and felt it before she fell into the depths of sleep.


	2. Captured

A/N: Wow, what a great response for the first chapter! Thanks everyone! I said I would post quickly, and I intend to. Hopefully I'll finish writing this weekend and can post a lot more. Thanks everyone and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

Chapter 2

Aya woke with a headache. With shock, she realized she couldn't 'see' anything. No vibrations came to her at all. She was blind, like she had been throughout most of the North Pole. She started breathing quickly, feeling around with her hands, but only felt wood.

"Aya, calm down," Kana said from her right. "We're here. But…they took Hakoda."

Aya heard her friend start to sob and took a deep breath to calm down. "Hakoda will be fine," Aya said in as strong of a voice as she could muster. She continued to feel around and just felt a wood floor that led to wooden bars. Moving around the edge, she determined the size of her cell was about six by six. "Kana, it'll be ok. Can you describe the area to me? I don't hear Iroh or Kuzon."

"They're…" Kana started before she sobbed.

"It's ok," Aya said reaching out towards Kana. "I'm here. Describe the room and where you are first."

She heard Kana sniff and nod. "We're along the back wall," Kana said, holding back tears by the sound of her voice. "I'm in the middle of a metal cage, two feet away from your wooden one. The wall is about five feet behind us and its stone. Then about ten feet on your left and my right, the side walls are there. The door is about thirty feet in front of us, and its metal. There's…there are three pillars between us and the door and the guys…"

Kana started to cry again and Aya reached towards her friend, trying to close the gap between them and comfort Kana. "It's ok," Aya said, putting her hand onto the stone floor between them. Her bending was starting to come back, but it was really fuzzy. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't feel the guys. Just Kana. Kana reached her hand out to Aya and grabbed it. Aya squeezed her friend's hand, letting her know she was there and understood.

"Kuzon and Iroh, their hands are held up by chains connected to the pillars," Kana said, crying. "Iroh's on the left, Kuzon on the right. They're both out, and their feet are chained as well. They're forced to stand. Aya, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Aya stated firmly, tapping the ground with her other hand, trying to see her brother and friend with her returning earthbending. "They darted us, and took away our bending, but mine's coming back. Like what Ty Lee can do." She heard Kana nod and her friend's crying lessened. "I can feel Iroh and Kuzon now, and it doesn't look good. We can't let them dart Iroh again."

"Can you get out of there?" Kana asked.

"No," Aya replied, feeling for her jewelry. Her ring and necklace were gone, as well as her meteorite bracelet and the knife her father had given her. She tapped the floor again and tried shifting the metal in Kana's cage. "I may be able to get you out," she whispered to her friend.

"I'm not leaving without you," Kana stated defiantly and Aya was about to retort, but the door opened. Both girls let go of each other and scooted to the back of their cells.

Aya heard four men enter the room, another person being dragged. Kana had backed up even further as the door to her cell was opened and the dragged person thrown into the metal cell.

"Hakoda!" Kana cried. "Are you all right?"

Aya heard her friend go to Hakoda, helping him, but Aya kept her concentration on the men and the lock of the metal cage, noticing how it went together. She noticed Hakoda acting limp and unresponsive, but by the sounds he gave off, she knew he was awake and ok, if exhausted.

"What did you do to him?" Aya asked the men, standing and scowling at them.

"Be careful, or we'll do it to you," an older man sneered by the door. Aya just frowned and stood tall, which wasn't much since she was still the shortest of her friends. The two who had hauled Hakoda in went to Kuzon and Iroh, and it sounded like they were trying to force water on the two.

"Wait, please," Aya said. "Let me tend to them. Please, you'll hurt them."

"We don't need them injured," a young man said and it sounded as if he were only a little older than Aya.

"She's dangerous," the eldest sneered.

"She doesn't have her bending back. She'll promise to be a good girl, won't you?" the young man said, walking closer to Aya.

Aya nodded, letting tears come to her eyes as she appealed to the young man. "Yes, I promise I'll be good, and that I won't escape. Please, just let me tend to my brother. He doesn't deal well with drugs. Please."

She put on her best sad face and knew Kana was watching her.

"Fine, she's your responsibility," the eldest sneered. The young man approached the wooden cell and opened the door. He surprised Aya by grabbing her arm and hauling her out.

"No funny stuff," he muttered to her and she nodded, playing the scared innocent. "The water is there," he said, moving his arm to point.

"I can't see that," she said, faking a scared voice. "I'm blind."

The young man sighed and hauled her over to the water, picking it up and shoving it into her hand before pushing her towards her brother and Kuzon. She fell onto her hands and knees and heard Kana call out. Aya could barely feel the pillars and moved towards them slowly, feeling the way with her hands until she reached Kuzon. She felt her way up Kuzon's leg and knew he was awake and probably enjoying it.

"Act drugged," she whispered to Kuzon as she tipped the water skin to his mouth gently. While she was giving him water, she shifted her feet slightly, bending the metal manacles so that they were unlocked but still appeared locked. Once Kuzon was ok, she made her way to Iroh and almost cried for real as she felt his weak heartbeat. She knew he never did well with drugs and they had probably overdosed him because he was a firebender.

"Iroh, please be ok," she said, tipping the water skin to his mouth gently. He drank a little, and Aya was able to bend the manacles. She let the water skin drop once he was done and felt her brother's head, sure there was something else wrong with him. She let out a small sob when she felt a bloody wound on the back of Iroh's head.

The young man pulled her away and she reached for Iroh. "No, he's hurt. Please, let me care for him."

"No, Princess," the eldest said in a slimy voice that made Aya's skin crawl. She felt the young man who was holding her arm tense and was sure he was studying her. "No more. Jet, throw her back in and then we'll dart these two again."

"No, you can't!" Aya cried as she was dragged back to the wooden cell by the young man. "You can't drug him again! He doesn't do well with drugs. You might kill him!"

"Perhaps the girl is right. We should wait until he comes to," the young man said, pausing outside the wooden cell.

"I said put her away. We'll drug him, it's the only way to stay safe with a firebender," the eldest said.

Aya could feel the young man hesitate and she turned pleading eyes to him, but wasn't sure what effect it had. He was angry, and she wasn't sure who he was angry at. He shoved her into the wooden cell and locked it before she heard him stalk up to the older man.

"We need them alive and well," the young man stated angrily as Aya tried to feel for the darts.

"Yes, but firebenders are dangerous, they need to be subdued. These are the children of the people who ruined your father's life, Jet. You know what needs to be done."

"Fine, drug them," the young man said with a scowl. "But it'll be on your head, Long Feng. Not mine."

Aya almost gasped as she recognized the older man's name, but she had finally located the darts before the other two men brought up blow tubes and shot the darts at Kuzon and Iroh. Kana led out a sob and turned away as both boys flinched from the darts, but Aya worked hard to keep the smile off of her face. The darts had hit, but they hadn't released their toxin. The men stalked out and she thought the young man stopped and looked back at her before he closed the door behind him.

"Ok, Hakoda, it's clear," Aya said, placing a hand on the ground outside her cell. She concentrated and quickly bent the lock of Hakoda and Kana's cell open as Hakoda got up, hugging his sister.

"What's going on, what happened?" Kana asked.

"They questioned me," Hakoda said and it sounded as if he were sore. "The drug didn't affect me like it did you guys cause I can't bend. Aya, what now?"

"You guys get out," Aya said. "The door's open and Iroh and Kuzon are free. I stopped the darts and I think I can get you guys out. The Duke is behind us and just took out a guard."

Kana and Hakoda exited their cell and hurried to Kuzon and Iroh, helping them out of their open manacles. Aya felt her heart break as Iroh sagged into Hakoda, but she knew the drug would wear off soon. She placed both hands on the ground and put all her concentration into creating an exit. Smiling, she felt The Duke doing the same thing. She knew his secret, that he was an earthbender, but not very strong at it. So, he relied on hand to hand and weapons and only earthbended when it was absolutely necessary.

"We have to get you out, too," Hakoda said, walking up to Aya's wooden cell.

"No," Aya stated. "The guards are coming back. Go on, get out of here, and I'll distract them." She heard Hakoda start to object and frowned. "There's no time. Iroh's more important than me and I can take care of myself. There's your opening, I'll make sure they don't follow."

"Aya's right," Iroh said in a weak voice, though it sounded as if he didn't approve.

Aya nodded and smiled at her brother and friends, moving so that she could squeeze her feet through the wooden bars and place them on the floor. With a few nudges, she had opened a hole in the back wall towards The Duke and created a way out.

"Go," Aya told her friends and they hurried out. She felt The Duke join them as she started closing up the hole in the wall and two guards and the young man came in at that time.

"Stop them!" one of the guards yelled and Aya heard and felt several darts heading towards the hole she had created. With a shift of her hand, she sent a tremor to destabilize the men and continued to cut off the path to her brother and friends. She felt metal coming towards her and tried to stop it before it hit her, but couldn't. Strangely, she thought she heard the young man call out at the same time and it sounded like he was worried.

XXXXX

"Stop!" Jet yelled when he saw the Dai Li turn the blow tube towards the girl, but the man paid him no heed and Jet could only watch as the dart hit the girl and she fell over. Jet rounded on the men, fuming. "What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at them. "I wanted the girl unharmed!"

"But sir," the Dai Li said. "She was aiding the others. We had to take her out before she attacked us."

"Fine, go after the others, but I don't want them harmed," Jet growled and the two Dai Li bowed and started earthbending through the wall. Jet stalked over to the girl and looked down at her. She was actually kind of pretty, with long, black hair, porcelain skin and the fine silk clothes any noblewoman would wear. He noticed that though her red dress fell to her calves, she had black pants on underneath the dress. He could only wonder why an earthbender was in Fire Nation clothing and why she claimed the firebender as her brother. Jet had wondered which of the two young men had been her brother, but he had seen the way she cared for the firebender. She also had a slight resemblance to the firebender while the other one looked similar to the water tribe siblings.

He walked over to the manacles that had held the two boys and noticed the metal was still whole and it looked as if it had been unlocked, though he knew it hadn't been. Walking over to the metal cell, he found the lock the same way, though some of the metal was bent oddly, looking like it had been bent by a heavy tool…or an earthbender. Could the girl bend metal? Jet had heard the rumors of a few earthbenders able to bend metal. Could this girl be one of them? He was distracted from his observations as the girl moaned and turned. He walked back over to look at her. The girl was a mystery.

Jet also wondered why Long Feng had called her a princess and wondered who the captives were. It had been Long Feng's idea to kidnap the teens heading through and ransom them for much needed medicines and supplies, but Jet had not known who the targets were. Only that their parents had ruined his father's life and had been partly responsible for his parents death and his fugitive status, according to Long Feng. The girl turned, mumbling something and Jet knew he couldn't leave her in the wooden cell. She had proven that she could still bend anything around her and she was dangerous. He wondered why she had been left behind and opened her cell, moving into it to scoop her up into his arms.

"No, Iroh…" she said, turning her head as he walked out of the cell with her in his arms. Jet was surprised at how light she was and carried her out quickly and towards his room.

"Hey, Jet!" he heard behind him as he walked down the hallway. Jet didn't stop, but he slowed until Chan hurried up to walk alongside him. Jet glanced at the fifteen year old boy walking next to him as his friend eyed the girl in his arms.

"Who's that?" Chan asked.

"She's a prisoner," Jet said. "One of the nobles Long Feng captured." He saw Chan questioning him with green eyes and continued. "This girl helped the others escape and the Dai Li darted her. It's too dangerous to keep her in the cell."

"Whatcha gonna do?" Chan asked.

"Put her in my room where I can keep an eye on her. I don't want her hurt, and it seems she can bend metal," Jet said.

Chan's jaw dropped and he continued to follow Jet, opening the door for the older teen. Jet nodded once and laid the girl on his bed. He quickly started grabbing the few things he had in his room that were metal and stone. His daggers, the hooked swords that had been his father's, a few cups and then the dagger the girl had been carrying. Placing as many of his weapons on him as he could, as well as the girls' dagger, he moved the cups away from the bed and handed Chan the extra four daggers before motioning the younger teen to follow him to the other end of the room from the girl.

"I need you to do something for me," Jet said quietly and Chan nodded enthusiastically. Jet smiled slightly, knowing his friend would do anything he asked. "I need you to find out who are captives were. And why Long Feng went after these people. Use Jade as well, she's great at persuasion. Also, send out some of our people to look for the escaped nobles."

Chan nodded and exited the room, taking the extra daggers. Jet turned back to the girl and saw the dart in her side. He pulled it out and noticed that some of the sedative was still in the capsule. This posed a new set of questions. Did the darts fail or did the girl somehow stop them? He would just have to wait to find out. Grabbing a chair, Jet moved to sit next to the girl and watch her, determined to wait for her to wake up so he could get some answers.

Watching the girl sleep, he thought over what had happened that day. He and his band of Freedom Fighters had helped Long Feng and his group of Dai Li and mercenaries attack the trade caravan. The plan had been to take the guards unawares and steal supplies and capture the nobles riding along with the caravan. Jet was surprised that firebenders were working along with earthbenders to protect the caravan, and that there were more guards than expected. But then the signal had come that the nobles had been captured and Jet had called for a retreat. Word had come an hour after the captives were secured that the man was waking up. He had gone to question him while Long Feng moved to question the water tribe warrior. The man had appeared to be about thirty, tall, with dark hair, and dark eyes that seemed shocked to see Jet. No matter what questions Jet had, the man remained silent. Jet had refused to frighten the man into submission, knowing by his stance that it wouldn't work. Frustrated that he couldn't get anything out of the man, Jet had turned to leave and the man had spoken out.

"Don't let Long Feng hurt them," the man had said and Jet stopped at the door, turning back to study the man. The man had leaned forward and was pleading with his eyes.

"What?" Jet asked the man.

"Don't let Long Feng hurt them. They're my charges. Especially watch over the girls. Promise me that you'll watch over them."

"I won't let him hurt them," Jet stated and saw the man nod and smile slightly. Jet had then exited and found the Dai Li beating the water tribe boy.

"Stop it!" Jet yelled at them, glaring at Long Feng when the boy collapsed onto the floor. "We need them whole, not beaten. You said so yourself."

"That I did," Long Feng stated with a small smiled which disgusted Jet, motioning for the two Dai Li to carry the boy towards the other cells. "The ladies have awakened, we should question them."

Jet just growled deep in his throat and followed the Dai Li into the cell room. He was shocked to find the two other boys still unconscious, and the firebender didn't look like he was doing well. Jet had been moved by the blind girl's plea to care for her brother and friend, but now, looking back, he knew that he had been foolish. She had obviously had her bending back and had opened the boys' manacles while she tended to them. Jet turned to look at the girl and saw her turn slightly, still drugged. A knock sounded and Jet rose, heading to his door to find Long Feng with two Dai Li looking very displeased.

"I heard they got away," Long Feng sneered.

"All but the earthbender," Jet said with a frown. "My people are looking for them, and your men darted the girl before I could question her."

"She's dangerous," Long Feng stated. "You saw that when she helped the others escape. She's the niece of the dreaded Azula."

Jet was shocked, but kept his face stern, not letting emotion show as he narrowed his eyes at Long Feng. "Who is she? Who were the others?"

"Just as I said. She's a princess of the Fire Nation, and we had the crown prince along with their friends. Don't concern yourself with them, Jet. Let me handle this girl, and we'll still get the ransom."

"No," Jet stated. "I'll handle the girl. I think she'll cooperate. You handle the ransom as we agreed on and we'll try and find the others, but it may be too late."

Long Feng frowned, but Jet kept his stance solid. They both knew that though Long Feng could defeat Jet in earthbending, Jet had more than just earthbending at his disposal and his people outnumbered Long Feng's nearly three to one.

"Very well," Long Feng said with a frown. "I will go and tend to my part of the deal. But be careful of her."

"I will," Jet stated and watched Long Feng walk away before he returned to the girl's side. Chan came back in after a bit and told him that there was no sign of the others before exiting again. After another half hour, the girl started to awaken.

"Ow, major headache," she said, lifting a hand to her head as her eyes fluttered open. Jet watched her and noticed that her eyes were a milky green and never focused. He hadn't had much of a chance to look into her eyes when he had pulled her out of her cell to tend to the two young men. She started feeling around with her hands, and Jet watched as fear started to creep into her features.

"You're in my room," Jet said and noticed she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice before she frowned in his direction.

"Who are you and why am I here?" she asked with a stubborn tone.

Jet was shocked at the gumption of the girl and frowned back. "I'm the one who will ask the questions."

She sat up and her frown got larger. "Well, I'm not talking until I get some answers."

"No, you're my prisoner, and I want to know who you are and how you were able to bend. You shouldn't have been able to bend for another hour."

"You don't know who I am?" she asked, her face falling in astonishment before her frown returned. "If you don't know, why did you capture us and how did you know exactly how to cage us?!"

"I didn't, Long Feng did," Jet remarked with a scowl. "Now, answer my questions!"

"No! Not until you tell me who you are and why I'm here!" she retorted, her voice rising in anger.

"Fine," Jet growled. "I'm Jet, leader of the Freedom Fighters and you're my captive. You'll be ransomed for medicine and supplies. Now, who are you?!"

Her face fell again and she sagged slightly. "You're not Jet," she said in a soft tone. "My parents thought he died."

"He did, nine years ago," Jet remarked. "I was named after my father. Now, answer!"

She brought her face up towards his and Jet was startled by how soft and sad her expression was. "I'm sorry, about your dad. I'm Aya."

She turned silent and appeared to be thinking, but Jet still wanted answers. "Who were the others?"

Aya sighed. "The two who were in the metal cell were Prince Hakoda and Princess Kana, children to Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Suki, commander of the Kyoshi Warriors." Jet grew apprehensive as Aya continued. "The guy on the right of the pillars was Kuzon, son of Avatar Aang and Princess Katara, and then you had my brother, Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation."

She was starting to frown at him again and Jet took a deep breath. "Then you are a princess," he said and Aya nodded.

"Iroh can't take drugs well! That other dart could have killed him! How could you have sanctioned it?!"

"I didn't!" Jet yelled back at the girl. "Long Feng did! Firebenders are dangerous and deadly. Drugging is the only way to keep them in line!"

"He would have cooperated if you had asked! We all would have! Why not just ask for the medicines?"

"I don't need charity, especially from the child and niece of a traitor!"

"What?" Aya asked, stopping before she shouted back. "My father is no traitor!"

"He's a firebender, and his sister, Azula, definitely was a traitor! She led the attack that killed my parents and ruined my life!"

"Azula attacked us too!" Aya cried, standing finally and poking her finger into Jet's chest. "She almost caught my brother, friends, and I in the North Pole, eight years ago! The only reason we made it was because a warrior saved us!"

He watched as she seemed to get a faraway look in her eyes and she sat down again.

"I hope Iroh's ok," she whispered to herself.

Jet sighed and grabbed a cup and a special water skin. He poured one glass and held it out to her.

"My people are looking for them," Jet said, "but there's no sign of them. They're probably in Ba Sing Sae by now. Drink this."

She looked scared for a second and drew away from him. "What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's a drug that will stop your bending. It won't knock you out like the dart did, just inhibit your bending for 12 hours."

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"It's either this or back to the wooden cage," Jet said, frowning.

"You don't understand, do you?" she asked him, anger coming back into her tone. "I'm blind! I can only get around by seeing through earthbending. I'd rather feel the stone and not be able to bend it than be truly blind."

Jet scowled. The girl was stubborn and frustrating. "No, I won't let you be mercy to the whims of Long Feng." He noticed that she shivered slightly at the name of the earthbender.

"No, I won't drink it. And since you think I'm dangerous, why are you even working with him? He's the dangerous one! He betrayed the Earth King to Azula before the hundred year war ended. He's the reason Ba Sing Sae fell to her!"

"What?!" Jet roared and he thought he saw Aya smirk a little. "He's a fugitive, like me. He's an earthbender, why would he betray his people to the Fire Nation?!"

"Ask him," Aya sighed. "But I'm an earthbender and I'm the daughter of the Fire Lord and an earthbender. Think that over."

Jet scowled. "You're getting off the subject. Drink this. You'll still be able to feel the earth, it just won't respond to you." She shook her head again. "I'll drink it too," Jet told her. She was startled and seemed to be studying him.

"I knew it, you're an earthbender too," Aya said.

"Yes, though not as good as you, apparently. We'll drink it together," he said, pouring himself a glass. He saw her hesitate. "It's either this or the wooden cage suspended in the air."

She frowned, but nodded, holding her hand out. Jet placed the first glass in her hand and watched as she took a deep breath before she started drinking. He noticed her pause and knew she was waiting for him. He nodded and started drinking. The drink was bitter, no matter what he had done to sweeten the drink. Only sugar could really help, but sugar was a luxury that he and his people couldn't afford. He watched as Aya stuck her tongue out and shook her head once she was finished and he took her glass, handing her a water skin.

"Its regular water, to help wash out the taste," Jet said when she hesitated with the water skin. He watched her take a sip and then a larger swig before she handed it back to him. He took a sip of water and moved it to the post by the door.

"So…what now?" she asked him.

"Now, you rest. We'll be moving tonight and I have a few things I need to take care of. There will be guards outside of my door when I'm not here, so no trouble."

She frowned but nodded, turning her face towards him. "I already promised I wouldn't escape, and I won't. At least not from you. Long Feng I would escape from."

He had to smile at that and nodded, leaving the room and motioning the first person he saw to come to him.

"Yes, Jet?" Jun asked, sheathing the dagger she had been sharpening as she hurried to him. Jet eyed the thirteen year old girl and smiled. She was a strong warrior and had proven she could take care of herself and others in the four years since she had joined Jet and his gang.

"Get Chan, Yin and Yang and come back here. I have some missions for you."

"Yes sir!" Jun said with a grin and mock salute before she hurried off. Jet smiled back at her and watched her hurry off. Jun, like him and everyone else in their gang, was an orphan. Forced out of society by the war, poverty, famine, or something else they didn't talk about. Jet had helped them find each other and cared for them. Just as his father had once done during the hundred year war. Jun shortly returned with Chan and the sixteen year old twins, Yin and Yang. Jun was tall and lanky, being in-between growth spurts while Chan was becoming broad shouldered and the twins were exact copies of each other. They were big guys, but everyone who knew them knew that they were gentle and kind unless their friends and new found 'family' was threatened. The only way anyone could tell them apart was their eyes. Yin had bright green eyes while Yang had dark blue eyes. Jet often wondered if one of their parents was from the water tribe, but knew that he had to get down to business.

"What's up, Jet?" Yin asked.

"I need you guys for a special mission," Jet said, surveying the four before him. "Chan, did you find anything?"

"The kids we captured were all royalty, and it seems Long Feng has a grudge against their parents, but I'm still working on why."

Jet nodded. "Keep working on that. Jun, tell the Freedom Fighters we're heading out tonight. This place isn't safe since most of them escaped. We'll be heading to the tree house. If Long Feng or his Dai Li ask what's going on, tell him we're heading to my father's home and I'll be in contact with him shortly. You two can go now."

Jun nodded and sped off, Chan walking more sedately behind her. Once Jet was alone with the twins, he turned to them. "I have a special mission for you two. The last captive will be staying in my room. I don't want any Dai Li or Long Feng to enter this room. The girl is a strong earthbender, but she's taken Forkroot nectar. If there's any trouble, send for me."

Both twins nodded and Yang opened his mouth. "Where are you going, Jet?"

"To try and find out the truth," Jet remarked before he started stalking off towards the mess hall to talk with a few of Long Feng's mercenaries.


	3. The Dream

A/N: I love reviews, and though I wanted to wait another day to post this, I can't wait. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar.

Chapter 3

As soon as Jet had left, Aya was up and feeling around the room. She felt her bending sight coming back slowly, but nothing moved when she tried to bend it. She figured it had to do with the drink, but she was glad she could feel some vibrations and make out the size of the room. The room was mostly bare, a few cups, an extra set of bedding and a pack with food and supplies, but no weapons. She started getting tired and returned to the bed. She thought about her brother and friends and hoped they were all right. Jet had said that they hadn't been found and they were probably safe. Aya took that to heart, taking as much comfort as she could from the unknown. Her thoughts then turned to Jet and Long Feng.

Aya remembered the stories her parents and 'aunts' and 'uncles' had told her about the first Jet and Long Feng. Apparently this Jet was just following in his father's footsteps, but Long Feng was bad news. He had bison-napped Appa and then held the sky bison ransom to make sure Aang cooperated. Zuko had rescued Appa and then the gang had gotten the sneaky politician out of the way, exposing the truth. But Long Feng had teamed up with Azula and Ba Sing Sae had fallen. Her parents had long thought Jet was dead because of what happened underneath Lake Laogai, but apparently he had survived. Aya just had to find out how. Her eyelids started to grow heavy, most likely from the long day and darts she had taken and she curled up on the bed, trying to think of a way to get away.

She closed her eyes and then felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up, dear," a woman said. Aya smiled. It sounded like her mom, but gentler.

"Aya, you need to wake up," a man said, and strangely, he sounded like Zuko, but power was more prominent in his tone.

Aya groaned and tried to cuddle into the blankets, but only felt a stone floor, and no vibrations came to her. She opened her eyes and was shocked to actually see a woman in a beautiful green dress and a man in the Fire Lord's robe with his hair in a topknot. Aya quickly squeezed her eyes shut again.

"Fire, I told you we shouldn't have let her see," the woman told the man in an admonishing tone.

"She needs to see us, to know it's real," the man said to the woman before kneeling before Aya. "Aya, open your eyes. We don't have much time to tell you what needs to be done."

Aya slowly opened her eyes again, and saw both the woman and man smiling down at her. She was in a huge room, similar to the throne room back at home, but it felt different. "Who are you?" she asked the people before her quietly.

They smiled. "I'm Ceres," the woman said. "And this is my brother, Agni. No, child, don't bow to us," Ceres said, catching Aya as the earthbender started to kneel and bow to the gods.

"We need to tell you something important and time is running out," Agni stated, holding his hand out to Aya. She took it carefully and smiled at how warm he was as he helped her to her feet. She looked around, drinking in all the colors and sights.

"Where are the others?" she asked. "My father said there were two more."

Agni appeared startled for a second while Ceres laughed. "We needed all of our power combined to help move Zuko through time," Agni said. "But that is not what's important at this moment. Aya, you need to stop Long Feng."

"What?" Aya asked, surprised. "How can I stop him? He's at least three times my age and my bending is disabled by Jet."

"You need to convince Jet of the truth," Ceres said gently. "Convince him to join you and stop Long Feng from starting another war."

"But…can't you use someone with more…I dunno, experience?" Aya asked.

"You are in the right place at the right time," Agni stated. "And you are what we need." He placed his hand on Aya's forehead and Aya blushed slightly as she felt warmth envelope her. "You are a daughter of both earth and fire. Trust yourself and let your heart lead you. You will know what to do when the time comes."

"We have to go, but we'll be watching over you," Ceres said, laying a hand on Aya's shoulder.

"Wait…Iroh, is he ok?" Aya asked the gods, pleading for information.

"He is fine," Agni said, smiling. "Rest now, Aya. You'll need your strength."

"One more question, please?" Aya asked, feeling tired again.

Agni sighed, but nodded while Ceres smiled.

"Will I remember any of this, or will it be like what happened to my dad?"

"That is technically two," Ceres said with a smile and laugh. "But yes, this will be a dream you remember. Zuko could not remember because he wouldn't let you learn your own lessons if he did remember. Now, go to sleep."

Aya could only watch as Ceres reached out to touch Aya's forehead and Aya fell into a deep sleep, though it was more peaceful as she dreamed in colors for the first time in her life.

XXXXX

Kana helped Iroh through the forest, following Hakoda, Kuzon and The Duke. The Duke stopped, looking around before leading them off to the side. The older man stopped and sighed, looking relieved for the first time since they had started their escape.

"Hakoda, Kuzon, check the perimeter and be careful," The Duke said and both boys went into motion while Kana let Iroh down to the ground gently, kneeling next to the firebender as he let out a small groan. "Kana, how is he?" The Duke asked in a softer tone.

"I need to check," Kana replied, taking the water out of the air and a few plants before turning it into the bright blue of healing and laying her water covered hands on Iroh's chest. "Better, the toxin's almost out of his system. You can stop playing dead, Iroh."

The firebender just smiled slightly and The Duke chuckled while Kana moved the water to Iroh's head where she found a small wound, healing it quickly. Kana moved to The Duke with her water and he pointed to his left shoulder. She nodded and found a pulled muscle and a few cuts and healed them before moving back to Iroh, taking more water out of the air.

"Open your mouth, I have water for you," she told him. He complied and she bent a small globe of water into his mouth as Hakoda and Kuzon came back. She knew she had always liked Iroh, ever since they were little, and he was so handsome. His golden eyes, fair skin and black hair just shouted handsome and prince, but she knew he was sweet and gentle, no matter how much he teased his sister or Hakoda and Kuzon.

"Kana, come here," Iroh said weakly and Kana leaned towards him. "Closer," he said and she leaned closer until her face was inches from his. He surprised her by grabbing her and pulling her into a chaste kiss. Kana was surprised but soon was enjoying the kiss as she heard Kuzon and The Duke laugh while her brother started getting angry.

"Ok, you proved your point," Hakoda said testily. "You can let go of my sister now."

Iroh released her and she backed away a little to see him looking at her, his golden eyes showing compassion and tenderness before he turned to grin at Hakoda.

"Isn't that what you and Aya have been wanting me to do for the past two years?" Iroh asked and Kana blushed.

"Yeah, well, she's still my sister!" Hakoda stated and Kuzon continued to laugh.

"She's my cousin, but I don't feel protective over her," Kuzon said while Kana moved to check over and heal Kuzon and Hakoda. She was shocked to find so many bruises on Hakoda. The Duke must have seen the shock on her face, for he moved over to them.

"What's wrong, Hakoda?" The Duke asked.

"Show him 'Koda," Kana said sternly.

"You sound like Katara," The Duke said with a smile to Kana before turning to Hakoda. The young warrior sighed and pulled up his shirt and Kana gasped, hearing everyone else do the same when they saw purple bruises all over Hakoda's stomach, sides and back.

"What happened?" The Duke asked.

"I wouldn't talk to the old geezer," Hakoda said, pulling his shirt back down before Kana started healing him again. "So his bullies beat me. The young guy, he stopped them before I joined the others. Kana, you sure Iroh will be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Iroh said in a stern voice. Kana turned to him and hurried to his side, helping him up into a sitting position. She saw him frown at being so helpless, but he smiled at her once he was upright. "Sun Kai," Iroh said in a commanding voice, and surprising everyone by calling The Duke by his real name, "we have to go back for her."

"No," The Duke replied formally. "I'm sorry, your highness, but we need to get to safety first and alert your parents to what has happened. Aya can take care of herself for a while, and we'll get her back as soon as we can. Did you guys find out the name of the young man?"

"The old geezer called him Jet," Hakoda said and Kana watched as The Duke's eyes lit up in surprise before they narrowed in thought.

"Thanks, Hakoda. We'll rest here for a few hours and then continue on. I'm sure word has already reached Ba Sing Sae of our troubles. Once we're there, we'll alert the authorities and then your parents. Then, we'll get Aya back. Only then," The Duke said with a stern look towards Iroh.

Kana watched as Iroh sagged and nodded before lying down again. She bent water for everyone to drink before lying down between Iroh and Hakoda and thought about the last time they had been out on their own and scared like this. Suddenly Iroh's hand was in hers and she turned to look at him.

"Aya will be fine," Iroh said with a smile. "Li may not be here like last time, but we all know my sister can beat anyone up. Including this Jet."

Kana smiled along with Iroh and glanced towards The Duke who was walking a few feet away from them. "Do you think this Jet is related to the Jet from the stories?"

"Yeah," Iroh said. "But Aya will take care of him. Thanks, Kana."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, hearing her brother snort to try and get them to stop talking. Both Kana and Iroh smiled at each other and she scooted closer to the firebender she liked before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXX

Jet walked back into his room with some new clothes for his captive. He had not found any new information out and hoped the girl would enlighten him later. He noticed she was sleeping with her back towards him and he smiled when he saw a strand of hair tickling her nose. He laid a hand on her shoulder, but instead of just waking up, she flung her arms about and managed to land a punch on his jaw.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled at her and she instantly opened her eyes. "Wow, you've got one heck of a left hook," Jet said while rubbing his jaw.

"Thanks," she smirked and he stared at her in shock. This wasn't what he expected from a princess. He expected her to be demure and say she was sorry, but she didn't. In fact, now that he thought about it, she had not acted like a princess since he had met her. Everything she did differently. When she had cared for her brother and friend, she had been setting them free and had fought back against the Dai Li and him. And then she was proud of the punch she had landed on him.

"Are you done staring?" she asked with a frown. "I know I didn't break your jaw."

"Yeah, here, put these on," Jet said and dumped the pile of clothes in her lap.

"Why?" she asked, feeling the clothes with her hands. "Why can't I wear my clothes?"

"Because yours scream Fire Nation and noble. We're leaving, tonight. So change and we'll go."

She continued to frown at him and he frowned back. "What now?" Jet asked, growing irritated.

"I'm the blind one, not you," Aya stated. "So, either turn around or leave."

"Fine," Jet growled, turning away and stuffing his few extra clothes into his pack.

"Where are we going?" Aya asked.

"A safe place," Jet said, starting to turn back towards her as he talked to her, barely aware that he was hearing her take her dress off.

"No!" She yelled at him. "Keep your face turned away. I can still feel you, so don't even try it."

He frowned and turned his face away. "Pervert," he heard her mutter under her breath and he scowled.

"I didn't mean it" Jet said. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked, and he heard her pull the shirt he had given her on quickly.

"See with earthbending. I didn't think that was possible."

"That's just how I am, just like my mom," Aya said, shrugging. "I feel vibrations and can tell where stuff is and how things move and where people will move next. You have to listen to the earth. Why do you even work with Long Feng? He's a creep."

Jet smiled slightly. He definitely agreed with her on that, but Long Feng had his uses. "He gets us supplies we need and taught those of us who can earthbend how to bend with accuracy. We act as scouts and help in big strikes that benefit both of us." He heard her finish pulling on the pants and she sighed.

"I don't like him, he's the biggest slime-ball I've ever met and I've met quite a few. All done."

Jet turned around and was surprised at how well she fit into the extra clothes. He had thought her fourteen, maybe, by her small size, but the shirt was tight and showed the curves of a woman, telling him she was older, maybe fifteen or sixteen. She smirked, obviously feeling the reaction she was getting and pulled her long hair back and let it hang loose down her back. He noticed it fell in smooth waves down her back to her rounded hips before he caught himself staring.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You shouldn't show yourself like that around the mercenaries," Jet said before he grabbed his pack and then her hand, pulling her towards the door.

She pulled her hand out of his grip and frowned at him when he turned towards her. "I can walk myself, thank you."

"Yeah, but we're in one of my hideouts," he said, grabbing her hand again. "I know where we're going. Not you."

"Fine," she growled, but let him lead her out. He nodded to Yin and Yang and the two followed them out. He knew Aya was looking at him oddly and was probably studying him and the twins whatever way she could, but he didn't care.

"I would ask you to wear a blindfold," Jet said as he led her out to the ostrich horses. "But I think that's a little pointless."

"Big duh there," she said and when he looked back, he saw her roll her eyes. The twins chuckled at that and Jet sent them a dark look that shut them up, which just caused Aya to smirk again. He just sighed and continued to pull her to the stable. Most of the freedom fighters had left already, heading out in small groups to avoid notice. He, Aya and the twins were one of the last groups to leave and four ostrich horses awaited them, saddled and ready to go. Aya stopped suddenly when they entered the stables and heard the beasts.

"No," she said, trying to pull her hand out of Jet's grip.

"What's up with her?" Yin asked.

"Don't know," Yang replied.

"I can't ride," Aya said, still trying to pull her hand away from Jet. Jet glanced back at her and saw a small amount of fear in her eyes.

"Fine, you won't ride," Jet said and saw her relax a little before she stiffened again. Jet smiled slyly. "Not alone. You'll ride with me."

Aya just glared at him, but at least she stopped struggling. He led her to his mount and turned her towards him. "You'll be fine, Aya," Jet said gently before grabbing her waist and hoisting her onto the saddle. She looked startled before she grabbed onto the saddle and the ostrich horses' mane before Jet jumped up behind her.

"Damn beast," he heard Aya mutter before he grabbed the reins and kicked the ostrich horse forward to which Aya jumped slightly, but refused to give in to her apparent fear of riding, hanging onto the mane. He wrapped an arm around Aya's waist to stabilize her and the twins followed him into the night, leading the last ostrich horse with their supplies.


	4. Treehouse

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I probably won't post again till late in the week because my husband is coming home for the holiday weekend. He was sent to work in San Francisco while I'm in Southern California and we miss each other. So, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, still

Chapter 4

The ride was long and hard, and Aya could feel every bump rattle through her body. She was still mad at Jet for making her ride and at herself for her ignorance of riding, but his arm around her waist did comfort her a bit. As they rode, she remembered her dream and knew she had to act on it. Sighing, she turned her face towards Jet slightly.

"I thought your dad died when he was my age," Aya said and felt Jet stiffen behind her. "How did he survive?"

"He did, all right?" Jet said with a growl which only made Aya frown.

"But my mom felt his vibrations under the lake. She knew he wasn't in good shape at all. What happened?"

"Why is it so important to you?" Jet asked.

"Because it is!" Aya stated and both of the big guys hissed at her.

"Quiet," one of them said in a low voice.

"Yeah, we're trying to get to safety without notice," the other one said.

"They're right," Jet said with a smirk in his tone and Aya frowned. "You have to be quiet or I'll have to gag you."

"Fine," Aya growled, trying to think up a new way to find out about his dad. _Why does he have to be so frustrating?_ She thought. _He's just like_…

Aya brightened. He was just like her, her parents, and like Li had been in the North Pole. Although this guy had his memories intact, even if he didn't want to share them.

"Sorry," she muttered.

He seemed surprised but she heard him nod, accepting the apology. They rode in silence, and Aya grew tired, but couldn't sleep with all the bumps and the constant feeling of Jet behind her and his arm around her waist. But, she knew she could be patient. She would wait for him. He seemed curious about her and maybe she was as much a mystery to him as he was to her.

"What do you know about my father?" Jet asked quietly a few hours into the ride and Aya smiled slightly, knowing her patience had won.

"Just the stories my parents and their friends told me," Aya responded. She heard Jet nod, and she continued. "Katara, Aang, and Sokka met him a few times, and my dad met him once as well."

"Probably on the battlefield," Jet muttered darkly, but Aya shook her head.

"No, our dads met on the ferry to Ba Sing Sae."

"What? But your father is Fire Nation!" Jet hissed in a low tone. "How could he be on the ferry before Ba Sing Sae fell?"

Aya sighed, taking a deep breath to stop from crying out in anger. "I'll tell you," she replied. "My father and his uncle, Iroh, were refugees. They were being hunted by the Fire Nation and Azula because my father was banished and then labeled a traitor for failing to capture the Avatar. They had traveled quite a lot and managed to get passports into Ba Sing Sae to start a new life. Jet approached Zuko on the ferry and they worked together to steal food for the refugees."

She felt Jet lean closer to her, as if he was interested and Aya continued on. "My dad went by the name Li then. Once the ferry landed, Jet must have seen Iroh firebend his tea warm, because Jet and his two friends disappeared, though Zuko could tell Jet was hanging around the tea shop where he worked."

Jet snorted and Aya frowned. "What?" she asked.

"A prince, working in a tea shop?" Jet said with a light laugh. "Like that would ever happen."

"He did, he wasn't a prince then," Aya stated angrily, trying to keep her voice low. "And his uncle actually owned a tea shop for years afterwards. But, besides that, Jet charged into the tea shop one night, claiming Zuko and Iroh were firebenders and started attacking. My dad grabbed a set of Dao swords off a soldier and defended himself and the Dai Li came and arrested Jet."

"Yeah, and then he was brainwashed," Jet said with a scowl.

"And then he met up with Katara, Aang, Sokka and Toph," Aya stated. "They found out Jet was sent to lure them away from Ba Sing Sae, but with Katara's waterbending healing, Jet remembered where he had been taken. They went to Lake Laogai with Smellerbee and Longshot, trying to find Appa and fought the Dai Li. Long Feng showed up and Aang and Jet went after him."

"That's different," Jet muttered.

"What? How?" Aya asked.

"My dad never mentioned Long Feng, and Long Feng said he never met my father. Just heard of him."

"Well, Long Feng is a creep and a liar," Aya stated.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Jet asked her.

"You're just going to have to trust me," Aya said. "I can teach you how to feel vibrations, if you want. My mom taught the Avatar, I'm sure I could teach you."

"And how would that help me?" Jet asked with a frown.

"Because I can feel pulses, heartbeats and breathing," Aya said and felt Jet become rigid behind her. "When a person lies, unless they're an accomplished liar like Azula, they give off tell-tale signs that cause their breathing and heart rate to become different."

"You mean you can tell when people lie?" Jet asked softly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Did Long Feng lie before your friends escaped?" Jet asked.

"I couldn't tell," Aya said with a frown. "My bending was still coming back, and he was too far away for me to really feel him. But I think he told the truth. Or at least he believed it to be true," she said as she thought about when Long Feng had said she and her friends were the children of the people who had ruined Jet's father's life. "And, it's harder to tell when I can't bend properly," Aya said with a scowl.

"Too bad for that," Jet said. "But we could possibly come to an agreement once we're in our new home."

Aya frowned as a smile entered Jet's tone. "What are you talking about?" Aya asked.

Jet pulled back on the reins and the ostrich horse stopped. He jumped off and then picked her up and set her on the ground. Aya felt around, looking for his hideout, but only felt trees.

"Where's your hideout?" Aya asked with a scowl. "Or is this just a place to rest?"

"No, we're going up, into the trees," Jet said and Aya felt her jaw drop in shock before she glared at Jet.

"I hate you," she muttered to which Jet just laughed lightly before grabbing her waist and pulling her close before reaching up and then they were airborne.

XXXXX

Jet watched Aya as she closed her eyes and clung to him as they rose through the branches before landing on the platform. Aya seemed shaken, but started glaring at him as she got her footing back. She kept a hold of him and almost didn't let go of him when he stepped away from her and grabbed her hand. He was pretty impressed that she wasn't letting her fear control her. He knew she must be scared by her expression and the fact that she looked paler than usual, but she walked along behind him, holding his hand tightly until he started walking on a bridge. Aya stopped suddenly, pulling him back.

"What?" he asked, turning back to her and frowning.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Aya asked, poking the bridge with one of her bare feet.

"Yes," Jet said with a slight smile. "It's either this or the zip line."

"I'll take this," Aya said with a frown and followed him hesitantly onto the bridge. She stopped and squeezed his hand so tight he thought it might break when a gust shook the bridge, but Jet just squeezed her hand gently and waited until the wind died down again before he led her across the rest of the bridge. The rest of the path to his room was platforms and a ladder, which Aya took with ease. He wondered about her as they walked. How she could be so strong, even when she was obviously scared?

He moved the curtain that was his door and stopped suddenly when he saw Jade on his bed. His girlfriend was in a tight leather skirt and white blouse and smiled seductively until she saw Aya when the girl bumped into Jet's back.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Aya asked.

"Who's she?" Jade asked, starting to frown at Aya, and Aya took her hand away from Jet and crossed her arms over her chest, returning the frown to Jade.

"This is Aya, my captive," Jet said nonchalantly to Jade. "I'll talk to you later, Jade."

He saw Jade frown and her brilliant green eyes narrowed slightly at him before she sighed and got up, taking her time. He started to frown at Jade when she stopped in front of Aya and glared at the girl. Aya just glared back, though Jet didn't know how the girl could tell what Jade was doing. Jade left in a rush and Jet sighed, moving to sit on his simple bed.

"Who is she?" Aya asked, turning her face to him, but staying where she was.

"My girlfriend and one of my best scouts," Jet said.

"She's just using you," Aya stated. "All she wants is power. I've met plenty like her. You should dump her now."

"And how would you know that?!" Jet asked, getting up and stalking over to Aya to scowl in her face.

Aya just turned her face up to his and sighed, looking downcast. "Because I get all the suitors that just see the poor blind girl, thinking they'll take care of me and get a huge dowry. I know her type and when they think you don't have any power, or are different from the image they had of you, they drop you like a sack of rocks."

Jet saw pain flash through her eyes and wondered what had happened, but brushed it off. He just needed to keep the girl safe until her ransom came through.

"Get some rest," Jet said. "It's the middle of the night, and I'm tired."

"I'm hungry," she replied. "I haven't eaten since mid day and had to bend a lot and then was darted. Twice."

"Fine, this way," Jet growled, grabbing her hand and pulling her after him. They walked and Jet saw many of his people watching the two of them as they headed down towards the pantry.

"You should tell people who I am," Aya said quietly after they descended a ladder. "They're wondering why I'm here and why you're being so casual with me."

"What?" Jet asked, stopping and turning towards Aya.

"I hear them," Aya said. "A girl, that way," she said pointing towards her right, "said she thought you were with Jade."

"How…?"

"I hear better than most people," Aya said with a smirk. "When one sense goes, the others become stronger. I _feel_ vibrations, remember?"

"Yeah," Jet muttered before turning back and pulling her the rest of the way to the pantry. He found the twins there as well as a few other people, some grabbing midnight snacks, but most of them putting away the supplies that were their share of the caravan. A few of the people, especially the girls looked at Jet oddly and he sighed. "This is Aya," he told the people there. "She's the noble we captured and she'll be staying with us until her ransom is paid. No one is to let her reach the ground or let her handle a weapon or knife."

The teens and kids before him nodded and went about their business, whispering excitedly as they worked or walked away. Jet motioned the twins over when he saw them finish their sandwiches. "Watch her," Jet told them. "I'll get some food for both of us, and then I want guards at my door. Aya will be staying there. Yin, can you get Anton, Sang, Hakul, and Li and tell them that I'll need three shifts of guards there for Aya?"

"Sure thing, Jet," Yin said with a smile and took off, leaving Yang to look after Aya while Jet went into the pantry, grabbing some bread, jerky and a water skin. When he walked out, he found Yang talking quite comfortably with Aya.

"So, he's your twin?" Aya asked Yang and the big guy nodded. "I have a lot of friends who are twins. My best friend and her brother are twins, and their mom gave birth to two more sets of twins. Then their cousins also consist of another set of twins."

"Wow, that's a lot. Are they all identical?" Yang asked.

"No," Aya replied with a smile. "Just the youngest, the set of cousins are identical girls. Only I, my mom and their parents can tell them apart."

"Enough chit chat," Jet said with a frown and stalked up to them, frowning at them both. Yang gave him a sheepish smile while Aya merely smirked. Jet handed the food to Yang, motioning the big guy to follow him before grabbing Aya's hand and dragging her back to his room. Once there, he let go of Aya and took the food from Yang, thanking the big guy as he saw Anton and Li head his way and take up positions near the ladder and ramp leading to his small tree house/room. Yang left, letting out a yawn and Jet knew Aya was watching him in the way she could as he set the bread and jerky down and quickly took out a dagger and made two sandwiches. He handed her one, but she didn't take it.

"Take it," he said. She held out her hand, moving it close to his, palm up and he placed the sandwich in her hand. He sighed and moved to the bed, patting it as he sat down. "You know you can come here and sit down. I don't bite."

She nodded and walked slowly towards him, reaching out with her other hand when she neared him and smiled when he saw her touch the blanket before she sat down. He was surprised at how docile she was until he realized they were on wood. There was no stone around. He continued to study her as they ate and stood up as soon as he finished.

"What's wrong?" Aya asked.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll be down here, by the door."

"Still think I'll try and escape?' she asked with a small smirk.

"Maybe," Jet replied.

"Well, don't worry about me," Aya said, starting to frown. "I can't see a thing."

He smiled slightly and watched her lay down on the bed, pulling a blanket over her as she shivered against the chill of early spring. Jet grabbed an extra blanket and coat and bunched the coat up to use as a pillow before he got comfortable on the floor, blocking the door. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard her turn over and sigh before she turned again.

"Go. To. Sleep," he growled.

"I can't," Aya sighed. "I already slept and it's hard being in a room where I can't feel any vibrations. It reminds me of the North Pole and that was scary enough."

"What happened there?" Jet asked, knowing he wouldn't get to sleep with her tossing and turning.

"I was eight, and Azula had already attacked the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, trying to finish what her father had almost done. The five of us, the ones you and Long Feng captured, we were sent to the North Pole because it was supposed to be the safest."

Jet sat up, leaning against the wall, watching Aya as she sat in the bed and relayed the events. She told of how the renegades had attacked the Northern Water Tribe and Aya and her friends had been sent with a warrior to a cave to shelter until the danger passed. He wasn't surprised when the warrior disappeared, but he was at how suddenly a teenage swordsman had appeared and how he had taken care of the group as they fought off renegades and ran over the glacier to a small town before sneaking onto a boat to escape the North Pole. Jet was startled at how Aya described the warrior, and how he had amnesia, not remembering anything about his past except that he had to protect the group. Aya told of the group finding out about the teen slowly as he remembered small things or they asked random questions and how the teen even firebended when facing twenty renegades.

The story was familiar to Jet and he had heard it before, but not with as much detail as Aya was giving. He had heard several variations, with the warrior being huge, a spirit and also the Avatar, but never as a teen firebender who had lost his memory. Aya then moved on to how the warrior had faced Azula on the boat once her group had thought they were safe since the twin's father and the Avatar were on the boat.

"And this boy, Li, he killed her, right?" Jet asked when Aya paused with that faraway look in her eyes.

"What? No," Aya stated. "Azula shot the lightning at him, but he redirected it. She dodged it, but Aang was behind her and took it in, redirecting it back at her. The Avatar killed her with her own lightning. My mom and Sokka came in at that time and then Aang touched Li and he disappeared."

Jet continued to watch her face and thought she looked sad with the far away look again. He felt sad that she had cared so much for this warrior, this firebender.

"You love him, don't you?" Jet asked softly.

He watched in puzzlement as Aya smiled wryly. "Of course I do, he's my father."

Jet was shocked and Aya giggled, probably hearing his jaw drop. "But…how?" Jet asked. "This…guy, he was a teenager, your age, by what you said."

Aya just giggled more and Jet started to get angry that she wouldn't tell him. He was about to ask again, but Aya held up her hand. "That's what my father thought when we told him what happened once we got back. Wait…" She laughed a little more and then took a deep breath. "He redirected lightning to save Aang when Aang defeated Ozai and almost died because of it. When he was 16. The gods used him to save us by making him travel through time. He didn't remember anything when he came to us or when he was sent back. Now, he remembers bits and pieces, but not much really."

Jet shivered slightly. The strange workings of the spirits, and gods, scared him. Such things were left to people who were inclined to converse with the spirits like gurus and the Avatar. He saw Aya shiver slightly as she hugged her knees to her and he knew she was feeling lost and alone again, just as he had felt after his parents were killed. He reached for his pack and pulled out her black bracelet. It was thin and he had seen the Dai Li bend it to take it off of her, but he had never felt such a substance before. He shook his head slightly and put it back, pulling out her ring. It was gold and had a small emerald in it. The ring would probably bring in enough food to feed his people for a week, but he thought it might be significant to her.

"You promise you won't bend this into a weapon?" he asked, getting up and walking towards her.

"What is it?" Aya asked, questioning him with her expression.

"Your ring," Jet stated and saw her eyes light up. He was surprised at how expressive her blind eyes were and couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, I promise," Aya said quickly. Jet nodded and took her hand, placing the ring in it. Her small hand closed over it instantly and she looked like she relaxed as she turned the ring around before placing it onto her ring finger. "Thanks," she said softly. "This means a lot to me. What made you trust me?"

"I don't," Jet replied, shrugging. "I just can't stand to see someone looking so lost."

"Well, thank you anyways," Aya said with a smile. "This is the ring my father gave to my mother when he asked her to marry him."

"It looks like it costs a fortune," Jet muttered.

"It might," Aya shrugged. "My dad asked Aang to find him the most beautiful emerald he could while earthbending. Aang replied with a laugh that nothing could compare to his teacher, Toph, but found this one. It has a flaw, actually," she said, showing him the ring and pointing to a hairline fracture at the bottom of the gem. "But my parents didn't care. They both have their flaws to the seeing world, but don't care about each other's visible flaws."

"What flaws?" Jet asked. "I've heard the Fire Lord has a scar, but that's it."

"Nearly half of my dad's face is scarred," Aya said and Jet drew back in horror at the thought of it. "His father burned him when my dad refused to fight him in an Agni Kai when he was 13."

"That's…horrible," Jet said, shuddering at the thought of his face being burned. And the Fire Lord had been burned by his own father.

"I know," Aya sighed, stifling a yawn. "And my mom is blind, like me."

Jet nodded. "Ok, but now you're tired. Go to sleep. It's almost dawn and we need rest."

Aya just smiled and nodded, lying down on the bed and pulling the blanket up over her shoulders. "Good thing I'm not a firebender," she said sleepily as Jet got up and moved to his makeshift bed. He stopped and looked back at her, watching her cuddle into his blanket. "Firebenders rise with the sun, it's annoying," she said sleepily and Jet smiled, watching her as she fell asleep.

Jet didn't know why he was feeling open and protective over this girl. She could probably beat him at bending with her hands tied behind her back. She was the enemy, Fire Nation, the niece of the woman who had killed his parents. But she was an earthbender. And she seemed to trust him, willingly opening herself up to him and facing what she feared; losing her bending and her element. He sighed and pulled his blanket over him. It was getting colder, as it did just before dawn, but he needed his rest. Jet hadn't realized this captive, this girl, would be so much trouble to him. But he had her and he knew he had to watch over her as the man had asked him to. Sighing at the trouble he had gotten himself into, he rolled over and fell asleep.


	5. Arguments

A/N: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! I hope everyone had a good turkey day, I did. So, here's the next chapter, so don't forget to review! For those reading my other stories, I am busy this week, but hope to have a chapter of each up sometime this week. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

Chapter 5

Kana was tired of walking, but the wall was getting closer with every step she took. Glancing to her side, she saw Iroh was doing better, getting his strength back. He had refused help for the walk after they had slept for a few hours, and had looked like he needed to rest several times, but he had refused to stop. Kana glanced at the wall again and saw several guards hurrying towards them. The Duke and Hakoda picked up the pace to meet the guards, so Kuzon, Kana and Iroh started jogging as well in the pre-dawn light.

"Who goes there?" one of the guards called, the soldiers stopping in a classic earthbending stance.

"I am The Duke, guardian to Crown Prince Iroh. I also come with Prince Hakoda and Princess Kana of the Southern Water Tribe and Kuzon, son of Avatar Aang and Lady Katara," The Duke called back, stopping twenty yards before the guards.

Kana watched as the guards immediately dropped to their knees and bowed to the teens.

"Forgive me, sir," the head guard said, standing. "We heard of your troubles. Please, come inside, thieves still abound in this area.

The Duke nodded and he and the teens followed the guards to the wall, the earthbenders opening a hole in the wall and then moving the earth around them when they entered a small room. Kana felt the sensation of going up and almost felt sick. Iroh must have noticed it, because he took her hand in his and smiled at her when she turned to him. He dropped her hand when they rose up onto the top of the wall and a general bowed to them.

"Sir," the general said. "We received word that you were captured by the thieves. Your men arrived after sunset and we immediately sent a hawk to the children's parents, telling them what had happened."

"Get me paper and ink," The Duke told the general. "And then ready a battalion of your finest men and alert my people. Any who are able are to join me here immediately should do so."

Kana watched as the general looked up at The Duke curiously and noticed Iroh stiffening next to her.

"Princess Aya is still their captive," The Duke said in reply to the general's expression. "She made sure we would escape without detection and fought the thieves off so that we could make our escape."

"Of course, sir," the general said, motioning for several people and relaying the orders.

"Also, send for Haru, Ty Lee or Teo to come to me at once. They are friends and I will only entrust the care of my charges to them before I lead the rescue of my princess."

"Yes, sir," the general said with a bow before hurrying off to make the arrangements.

The Duke turned back to them and Kana watched Iroh frowning at The Duke as the sun started to rise.

"I'm going with you," Iroh stated.

"No, you're not," The Duke said sternly.

"She's my sister!" Iroh yelled.

"And she is my princess, my responsibility," The Duke said gently. "Iroh, you know you're the crown prince. It's your responsibility to stay safe." Iroh started to object as Hakoda, Kuzon and Kana just watched, but The Duke beat the prince to it. "Aya stayed behind to make sure you got to safety. How would she feel if I let you endanger yourself when she worked so hard to get you out?"

Kana could only watch helplessly as Iroh's face clouded in anger before he stalked away from The Duke and his friends and started sending fire blasts over the wall. The Duke turned to the three of them.

"And none of you are coming as well."

Hakoda looked like he would object, but glanced at Iroh and simply nodded. Kuzon and Kana nodded and Kana glanced at Iroh again, watching him take out his anger by doing some routines.

"He needs you," The Duke said to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Go on."

Kana nodded and walked towards Iroh as she saw the general return with paper and a few men. Iroh sent a last blast out over the wall and then punched the wall.

"Careful, I can't heal everything," Kana said with a smile, hurrying to Iroh while pulling some water out of the air. Iroh just sighed while she took his hand and healed the scrapes he had just made.

"Why'd she have to stay?" Iroh asked, anger in his tone and on his face.

"Because she knew they would follow," Kana said softly. "She was the only one who could make sure they couldn't."

"But she could have come with us!" Iroh said, pulling his hand away from Kana and starting to pace. Kana felt so sad for Iroh when he turned back towards her, looking lost.

"I can't do this, not without her," Iroh said in a low tone. Kana smiled and moved to pull Iroh into a hug. He stiffened before he hugged her back, and Kana could only feel wonder at how well they fit, even though Iroh was taller than her.

"You'll be fine," Kana said as she held onto him. "Aya's strong, she's always been the strong one. But you're strong too. We all knew she wouldn't be there for us forever."

Iroh surprised her by chuckling slightly. "Yeah, I just didn't count on it being like this," Iroh said. He pulled back and Kana searched his face. His golden eyes had worry in them, but his strength was returning. As well as his stubbornness. "I thought she'd find a nice guy and marry him when she was older," Iroh continued, starting to smile. "But she'd still be there if I needed help. Now she's the one who needs help.

"Aya? Needing help?" Kana asked with a wry smile. "That's not the Aya I know. I bet you she's causing all sorts of trouble right now. And Aya just settling down? Come on, Iroh. Look at who we are, who our parents are. You know none of us would settle for a normal life."

"Would you?" Iroh asked her gently and Kana started becoming lost in his gold eyes as they showed more tenderness than she had ever seen.

"Maybe," she whispered. "If you were there."

She started to lean into him until her brother shouted their way.

"Hey! No funny stuff while I'm around!" Hakoda said and both Kana and Iroh sighed, smiling at each other. "Now, get over here!"

Kana rose onto her toes and placed a quick kiss on Iroh's cheek before they hurried over to The Duke, Hakoda and Kuzon who had been joined by a dozen men.

"All right," The Duke said once the four teens were around him again. "I've sent a message to your parents, letting them know what's happened. Knowing your parents, some of them will probably be here as soon as they can. You kids are to stay with Haru, Ty Lee, and Teo and not leave Ba Sing Sae unless your parents take you out. The king has given you chambers, but I recommend staying with our friends. I'm heading out with these men to try and get Aya back as soon as you're safe. But if this boy really is Jet's son, then he'll have moved on by now. My main worry is Long Feng and his Dai Li. There's no telling what the man is up to."

"So, we're just going to sit here and do nothing?" Iroh asked with a frown.

"No, you're going to do what you came here for," The Duke said with a smile. "Just don't get separated and watch each other's backs."

The teens nodded and The Duke turned back to the men to discuss tactics while the four drew away to talk amongst themselves.

"We've got to do something," Iroh stated.

"Yeah, but what?" Kuzon asked. "We can't leave and we'll be watched all the time, knowing The Duke."

"Well, we can do things the political way," Kana said with a smile and Iroh turned to her in surprise before smiling as well.

"Ok, what are you two up to?" Hakoda asked.

"We'll find out what's going on, politically," Kana told her brother. "I think more is going on than meets the eye. Aya would be able to ferret it out in a heartbeat. But we'll have to do."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Iroh said. "Anything to do besides nothing will stop me from charging out there after The Duke."

"I know The Duke will do everything to get Aya back. But, I feel sorry for anyone who makes Aya angry. She's the one who is dangerous to mess with," Hakoda said with an evil grin.

XXXXX

Aya woke to the sound of someone entering the room. She tensed and felt the ring on her finger, holding onto the one piece of her element that she could.

"Morning. Breakfast, or should I say lunch, is served," Jet said with a smile.

Aya frowned, still wanting to stay in bed, but sat up anyways. She heard Jet walk towards her and then a plate was in her lap before she felt the bed dip as he sat next to her. Her stomach growled when she smelled roasted mule deer. A set of chopsticks was placed in her hand and she frowned at Jet.

"Don't worry," he said with a hint of a laugh in his tone. "The meat's tender enough to fall apart with just a touch. And you're not getting anywhere near a knife."

"Nice to see you still don't trust me," Aya replied with a smirk before digging into the meat. It fell apart, just as Jet said and was the best meat she had ever had. She knew Jet was watching her when she finished, eating more daintily as her she filled up. "Is there anything to drink?" Aya asked when she finished.

She felt Jet get up and then a cup was in her hand. Aya hesitated, thinking about the drink that took away her bending and she heard Jet sigh.

"It's just water," he said with a frown before sitting down next to her. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but if you swear you won't leave this room unless I accompany you, and that you won't try and get to the ground or hurt anyone here, I won't make you drink that stuff."

"I won't hurt anyone, but I'll defend myself if I'm attacked," Aya retorted with a frown. "But I swear I won't try and escape. And I'll only leave here with you. Happy?"

"Actually, yeah," Jet said. Aya was surprised by the relief in his tone.

"Thought you didn't trust me?" Aya asked.

"I don't," Jet replied with a shrug and Aya just smiled and drank the water.

She heard him get up and move some things around and it sounded like he took out a dagger and unsheathed it before sheathing it again. It sounded familiar and Aya turned to it. "What is that?"

"The dagger that you had on you," Jet replied. "Never give up without a fight. Where did you get it?"

"My father gave it to me, for my birthday," Aya said, frowning. She knew he wouldn't give it back to her, and the thought of losing the knife was saddening.

"It's Earth Kingdom made," Jet said. "Why did he have it?"

"His uncle gave it to him, when he was little. The inscription has kind of become a family motto."

"Ok," Jet drawled and it sounded as if he was walking closer to her slowly. "But again, why did he have it? How did a Fire Nation…person, get a hold of this knife?"

"A general gave it to Grandpa Iroh when he broke through the outer wall of Ba Sing Sae," Aya replied. "Grandpa sent it to my dad when my dad was little and he had it with him throughout his life. He gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday a few weeks ago. I thought he'd give it to Iroh."

"Wait, the Fire Lord's uncle, and then you said it was your grandfather? And I thought Iroh was your brother," Jet said and Aya smiled at the confusion.

"General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, was the older brother to Ozai," Aya said. "His son died in the siege of Ba Sing Sae and Ozai used that to get the crown. I'm not sure how exactly, and my dad and grandmother won't tell me anything about it. Iroh went with my dad, Zuko, when my dad was banished and they traveled together until the end of the war. Iroh became Fire Lord and Zuko always saw him as his true father, because Iroh loved Zuko like a son. My brother was named after him, and we always called him grandpa because that's what he was. He was killed in one of the first attacks on the Fire Nation by Azula and my dad became Fire Lord. Does that explain it?"

"I guess," Jet sighed. "I've got stuff to take care of. Yin and Yang are here, and you're not to leave this room."

"Fine," Aya sighed. "But what if I get bored?"

"Amuse yourself," Jet said with a shrug.

Aya sighed, and heard Jet leave quickly. She heard him descend down a ladder and sighed again. Feeling around, she found her hair was a little disheveled and she ran her fingers through it, straightening it. Aya was just thankful her hair was more manageable than her mother's. After straightening her hair and clothes, she got up and slowly felt around the room. She wasn't surprised to find it modest and mostly unfurnished, but Aya was surprised to find several books as well as a Pai Sho board. Wondering what type of books Jet read, but unable to read them, Aya concentrated on the Pai Sho board and found a couple tiles. She smiled when she found a white lotus tile before she moved on. A desk with a few scrolls was there as well as a chair and chest with several sets of clothes. And then there was the bed and a window. Aya sighed again, getting bored and sat on the bed, twirling her ring around.

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't go it there," she heard Yang say before the curtain moved and someone entered the room. Aya knew it wasn't Jet by the sound of the footsteps, but didn't know who was there, so she just frowned up at the person when she heard them stop inside the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aya heard the girl, Jade, ask snidely.

"I'm being a captive, what's it look like?" Aya remarked with a frown.

"I don't want you to get anywhere near Jet. He's mine," Jade said, stalking up to Aya.

"I don't want him, I just want to get home," Aya stated, standing to face Jade and scrunching her nose as the girl's perfume hit her, overpowering her sense of smell.

"He's working on that," Jade replied. "But I saw the way you looked at him. This is your last warning, girl. Stay away from Jet."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm blind. I can't 'look' at anyone," Aya remarked with a smirk.

She turned away and heard Jade growl before she heard the girl hurrying towards her. Hearing the motion of the girl reaching for her shoulder and then touching it to turn Aya to face her, Aya knew Jade was coming and grabbed the hand, flipping Jade over her shoulder.

"And in case you didn't know, I know more than earthbending," Aya said with another smirk after she heard Jade's back hit the floor, hard. She heard two sets of feet hurrying into the room and stopping once inside the doorway as Jade got up and screamed before charging Aya again. Aya didn't need her earthbending sight to know when Jade closed in and grabbed Jade's arm and flipped the girl again. This time, she kept a hold of Jade's arm and twisted it so that the girl couldn't get up.

"I promised Jet I wouldn't hurt anyone," Aya said down to Jade. "But I will defend myself. I don't want any trouble, but I won't hesitate from teaching you a lesson. Got it?"

She heard Jade nod and released the hold on the girls' arm, glaring at Jade when she got up. She heard Jade stalk towards the door and the twins moved aside before Jade turned back towards her. "Fine," the girl growled. "But don't try anything, because _I_ will be watching you. I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual," Aya replied. "I loathe you as well."

Aya just smiled when she heard Jade grit her teeth and exit in a flash, the curtain flapping behind her. Aya waited another minute before sighing and sitting on the bed. Jade was a nuisance and Aya knew she was right about the girl, more now than before. Jade was just a power hungry little tart, who didn't want anyone messing with her way of life.

"Hey, you ok?" Yin asked, approaching Aya slowly.

"Yeah, thanks," Aya said with a smile towards the big guy. "I just wish I could see better."

"How?" Yang asked.

"If I'm on the ground, or stone, I can feel vibrations," Aya replied. "But I can't get there. The wood's just too flexible for me to get accurate vibrations. I can feel a little, but I have to rely more on my hearing and other senses right now. And I am so bored!"

"Well, why don't we play a game?" Yin said and Aya brightened.

"Yeah," Yang said. "Jet said you couldn't leave, but he didn't say anything about us not talking with you or entertaining you."

"Thanks, Yang, that's so sweet," Aya said, smiling at the big guy. She heard both twins stop and turn, probably looking at each other.

"How did you know who it was?" Yin asked.

"Because your voices are slightly different," Aya replied, her smile becoming broader.

"Wow, no one has been able to do that before," Yang said with a smile before he turned to the desk and picked up the Pai Sho board and tiles. He then turned to the door. "There's not much room in here for all three of us and the game, and it's such a beautiful day."

"I'm sure Jet wouldn't mind if we just stepped outside. He told us to not let you out of the tree house, and the platform is part of that," Yin said.

Aya smiled, and followed the twins out. She felt a slight breeze and occasional sunlight on her while the two guys set up the board.

"Can you still play?" Yang asked.

Aya smiled and tapped the white lotus tile, causing it to spin onto its side before falling into the middle of the board.

"Your move," she said and figured the guys were smiling before Yin placed a tile down.

The guys played with her and they talked, but she easily beat them at Pai Sho. Whether it was against one of them, or if they both teamed up against her, she won. They were about to start a fourth game with Aya playing against both of them when she heard someone walking in a hurried way towards them from the ramp that led to the tree house.

"Uh oh," Yin said and both guys scooted back as Aya recognized Jet's footsteps as he stalked up to her and towered over her.

"I said not to hurt anyone," Jet growled.

"I didn't," Aya replied, frowning as she stood up to frown into his face. "That…girl, she attacked me. I merely defended myself and flipped her. Twice. I'm sorry I didn't straighten the room up, but I don't know where anything goes, and I can't feel it that well."

"She's telling the truth, Jet," Yang said.

"Yeah, we both saw it. Jade stormed in, making accusations and then went after Aya. We were about to stop her, but Aya took care of herself," Ying said.

"Thank you, you're dismissed for the moment," Jet said to them and Aya heard them hurry away as she continued to frown into Jet's face. Jet suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room.

"That was foolish of you to incite Jade," Jet growled as he dropped her wrist and Aya heard him pace in the room.

"I didn't incite her, she attacked me!" Aya said, getting angry at Jet. She tried to calm herself, knowing that getting into another shouting match with Jet wouldn't make him trust her. "Look," Aya said as Jet continued to pace. "I didn't want to hurt her, and I know I didn't. I'm not here to make trouble. You brought me here, but all I want is to go home. But since I'm here, I might as well offer my services."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jet growled.

"I can teach you how to earthbend better than Long Feng could ever dream of," Aya said.

She heard Jet stop and turn towards her. "And you would have to be on the ground, where you could escape! No. Sorry, Princess, I won't do it."

"I know what a creep Long Feng is!" Aya yelled at him, frustrated that he wouldn't see the truth. "I'm just trying to help you so that if the slime-ball ever turns on you, you can defend yourself! And I'm also giving you the chance to learn how to feel lies!"

Jet stalked up to her and she could feel his breath on her as he was probably glaring down at her. She also smelled the scent he gave off, leather, earth and a woody smell and found that she liked the scent. Mentally shaking herself to focus on the discussion at hand, she frowned up into his face.

"I can defeat Long Feng if he tries anything," Jet growled. "I have more than earthbending at my disposal. I have swords, and daggers, and…"

"And that's what your father thought!" Aya said to him. "And it got him grievously injured! Almost killed!"

"You don't know anything about my father! Or me!" Jet yelled back at her. "So stop butting into my life and leave me alone!"

"I would if I could, but you won't let me go!" Aya said back to him.

Jet just growled and stalked out. Aya heard him call the twins back and gave them orders to not let Jade enter his room and left. Aya was so frustrated with Jet, she started pacing in the room, trying to find a way to make Jet open up to her. She knew she needed his help to stop Long Feng, to stop another war from happening. Her parents had stopped the hundred year war and Azula's war, and the gods had told her she was the one needed to stop another war from starting. But she needed to convince Jet that she wasn't the threat, Long Feng was. She knew the twins came in occasionally to check on her and they introduced her to a fifteen year old archer named Sang and a seventeen year old earthbender named Hakul who were to guard her next. But Aya just kept pacing and trying to think of a way to get Jet to trust her.


	6. Feast

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

Chapter 6

Jet stalked away from Aya, thinking about the girl. Jade had hurried to him, looking pitifully sad and saying Aya had attacked her when she had gone to keep the girl company. Jet was hesitant about taking his girlfriend's side since Aya seemed so gentle, even when she was helping her friends escape. But then Jade had showed him the bruise forming on her shoulder and he had become angry, stalking towards his room to confront Aya. But the blind girl had stood her ground against him and the twins had said she told the truth. Not Jade. Jet scowled again, but smiled when he saw Koonik and Gar wave at him. He waved back at the two boys and hurried up through the branches, climbing to get to the top of the tree. When he got there, he relaxed as the peace and quiet of the forest calmed him. He wondered if his father had done this in the past and glanced to the south towards the forest where the original Freedom Fighters had once set up home. He could only see a black scar from where the Fire Nation had burned down the forest, but Jet knew that saplings were emerging and in a few years, would be covering the scar entirely.

He saw a lone clump of green in the scar and his thoughts turned to Aya again. The princess was unusual and was offering to teach him and his people earthbending. Long Feng had taught them a little, but mostly it was to strike with more accuracy. Nothing really beyond that. Jet had heard of Aya's mother, Toph Bei Fong, the Blind Bandit. The woman who claimed to be the greatest earthbender in the world. She had taught the Avatar how to be a master in a few months, had reportedly learned to bend metal, and no earthbender could defeat her. Jet knew Toph had taught her daughter and that because they were blind, they relied on their earthbending more than any other bender could rely on their element. And they bended differently than normal earthbenders did. He was tempted to take Aya's offer, and it seemed she had never lied to him. But, could he trust her?

Aya might attempt to escape, but everything about her showed that she lived by her word. He sighed and knew he should accept her offer. Perhaps he could bring some dirt up so that he could learn how to tell a lie on the platforms. That way they wouldn't be on the ground and he could still keep an eye on her. He would have to think about it. Then there was the thing going on between Jade and Aya. Jet had pulled Yin away to question him and had found out that Jade was jealous and had thought something was going on between him and Aya. True, the princess was quite beautiful, but she was a princess. He was a fugitive, a thief, and every time they got together, it seemed like it ended in a shouting match. Jet wanted someone quiet and understanding, but knew that probably wouldn't happen in his lifetime. His father had been lucky to find Jin, but then both of them had died trying to protect their home and him.

Jet sighed again, raking a hand through his hair as he remembered his parents. Life had been so simple. Just his father, mother and him living peacefully in a small town. His parents had been ecstatic when they learned he could bend. Neither of them could, and they would have sent him to a teacher, but then Azula had started attacking the Earth Kingdom. It was already bad with rogue bands of thieves and mercenaries, but Azula and her firebenders came through like a plague, destroying everything they touched. His father and mother, along with the rest of the adults had gone out to protect their homes and Jet had been left to care for the kids. He and the kids had survived, though he still didn't know how. Those that didn't have family elsewhere had turned to Jet and he had led them, re-forming the Freedom Fighters. When the war had ended abruptly the next year, Jet and his band had been considered thieves and had the choice of being split up into orphanages which were more impoverished than themselves or being treated as thieves. Choosing the latter, Jet had searched for more kids needing a home and family as he cared for his group.

They grew and their raids got larger, but they never hurt anyone unless it was in self defense. Jet had stressed that point and anyone who went against it was given a warning and then, on the second offense, was ostracized from the group. His thoughts turned slowly to the last raid. Jet and his Freedom Fighters had only worked with Long Feng twice before, but the plan was simple. Attack the caravan and take the guards unawares, stealing food and medicine while Long Feng captured the nobles. Then Jet and his people would guard the nobles while Long Feng negotiated for the ransom and the supplies and ransom would be split evenly. But it had become a huge headache when Aya had freed the others and stayed behind to make sure her brother and friends got out. And now Jet had to care for the stubborn, blind earthbender.

He heard people gathering below him and knew everyone was getting ready for the celebration that was customary after a successful raid. There would be a feast and stories, but Jet was hesitant about this party. This time, though the raid had been successful, Jet knew that in a way, it hadn't been. He slowly made his way down the branches to the walkways, waving and smiling at the kids and teens and checked on a few who were injured or sick on the way back to his room, making sure they were doing all right and had enough food and what little medicine they had. He walked up to his room to find Sang making arrows while Hakul looked moody.

"She's worried, you know," Hakul said before Jet went into his room.

Jet nodded and walked in to find Aya sitting on the bed and twirling her ring around her finger. She sighed and turned her face up to his and he was stopped at how sad she looked.

"I'm sorry," she said gently. "I shouldn't have yelled earlier. You were…"

"Wait," Jet said, stopping her as he walked over to sit next to her. "I'm sorry. Why are you so interested in learning about my father? Or teaching us earthbending?"

He watched as Aya's whole face brightened and Jet found himself feeling better. "I'm curious," Aya said gently. "I thought he was dead. And I've found that if you don't learn from the past, you're doomed to repeat it."

Jet tensed and studied her. She seemed to genuinely believe it and he wondered why. But, he did have to smile at what she said next.

"I'm bored. I've been teaching my 'cousin' Kya and the few earthbending guards a little, and I know I can teach you guys. I think you've got a good thing going here and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"What about Long Feng?" Jet asked, teasing her slightly.

"Him? I don't care if he gets hurt. He deserves it."

Jet could only chuckle as he saw her smirk come back and she seemed to brighten more. "I still need to think about your offer," Jet said and saw her nod. "But we're having a celebration feast over the success of the raid. I know you probably don't want to be reminded…"

Aya had turned to him and put a finger over his mouth. She instantly withdrew it and ducked her head slightly, blushing and looking shy. "Sorry, but if you're asking if I'd like to go, I'd love to."

Jet nodded and took her hand gently, helping her up before he led her out. Sang and Hakul sat up when they exited and Jet smiled at them. "I'm taking her to the feast, so you guys can go too." Sang brightened and put away her arrows and supplies, and was instantly off while Hakul studied Jet with his moody, dark eyes before a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he nodded to Jet before following Sang in a casual walk.

"They're all really nice," Aya said as she followed Jet over the platforms towards the center tree.

"Are you becoming friends with all your guards?" Jet asked.

"No," Aya said with a sly smile. "Not yet at least. I haven't met Li or Anton."

Jet could only laugh at her expression and the way in which she said it. The girl definitely kept him on his toes and never did what he expected. They soon arrived at the center tree, the largest tree in the forest, and the center to the Freedom Fighter's home. Jet smiled as he watched people bringing food up or down from wherever they had fixed it. People came in from all corners and by whatever means they could to the large platforms built between the large tree and its neighbors. There was nearly enough room to fit everyone living there on the platforms, but those who couldn't fit had seats on overlooking platforms so that they could still join in the festivities. Jet glanced back at Aya and saw her turning every which way, joy on her face as she listened to everyone coming in. Jet heard some of the talk surrounding them, people asking who Aya was and the people who knew passing on the news. Jet led Aya to his seat, sitting her on his left, and smiled at the twins when they sat next to Aya, but Jet remained standing. Everyone quieted down and Jet smiled at them, seeing Jade come in and sit in her usual seat, on his right.

"Thank you everyone!" Jet said to the assembled kids and teens. "Before we dig in, I want to thank you for pulling off the smoothest raid we've ever done!" The crowd cheered and Jet smiled more. "No one was injured, and it was pulled off flawlessly! Some of you may have heard, or been introduced, but this is Aya, who will be staying with us for a while," Jet said, motioning to Aya who blushed slightly. "She is a noble, and I expect you all to treat her as such. Although, I'm sure it sounds like she doesn't act that way all the time."

The crowd chuckled and Jet could only grin as Aya's cheeks turned red from embarrassment, but she smirked up at him. "I'm not the reason for that, as you well know," she told him and the crowd laughed at that. Jet noticed Jade wasn't laughing, but ignored it. "And without further ado, let's dig in!" Jet called.

The crowd cheered again and Jet sat down between Aya and Jade. He noticed Aya was smiling while she talked with the twins, but Jade was sulking.

"Jade, relax. She'll be gone in a few days," Jet whispered to his girlfriend as people passed around bowls and platters of food.

"Whatever," Jade said in an uppity tone to which Jet frowned at, but he turned away from her and saw Aya looking hesitantly at a bowl before her.

"It's good," Jet told her. "I know we don't have any of your high and mighty foods with 12 courses, but it's good."

"I wasn't worried about that," Aya replied with a wry smile. "I was trying to find out what was in it from the smell." Jet watched as Aya turned to smirk at Yin, Yang and then a twelve year old girl across from her. "Potatoes, red ones, lots of garlic, butter, thyme, rosemary, and then a hint of nutmeg," she told them and Jet watched as Tania's jaw dropped. Aya scooped out a spoonful onto her plate and then tasted it. "Hey, I was right!"

The twins were laughing and Tania joined in and Jet watched with a smile as everyone joined in the game to try and stump Aya as the food was passed around and everyone ate. She guessed correctly on every item and Jet just sat back and watched as Aya bonded with his people, laughing with them and enjoying herself. She had to taste a few items to guess the last ingredient, but she was always right and soon people started mixing foods to stump her. Jet drew the line when someone tried to get her to guess a mixture of quiche, mashed potatoes and stew, which looked disgusting. As everyone started getting full, stories started, and even Aya joined in when asked for a tale. She turned to him and smiled and told of when the Avatar had come back and ended the tale with the Avatar flying off towards the North Pole with Katara and Sokka and Prince Zuko chasing them. The crowd had cheered and after a few more tales, Aya was convinced to tell another and told of when Zuko joined the Avatar and his group, accidently burning Toph's feet, but after helping them defeat a bounty hunter, was allowed to join to teach the Avatar firebending.

Others told stories and Jet leaned over to Aya. "It's like you were there," he whispered to her.

"Got it straight from the ones who were," Aya said with a smile.

Jet just smiled back and noticed Jade leave early, before her favorite time came. Instruments came out, music started and the food was cleared away as people started dancing. Aya drew back with the twins, away from the dancing, but was eventually convinced by Yang to do a dance.

XXXXX

Aya enjoyed herself the entire night. The food was great, the people didn't treat her any differently and she loved the 'game' as people tried to stump her with foods. And then the stories. When everyone wanted to hear one from her, she wanted to tell the story of Jet, but knew every story she had of Jet's father ended badly. So she stuck with the traditional ones of the Avatar coming back and then her father joining Aang. She was surprised when Yang finally convinced her to dance, and it wasn't dancing like she was used to, but better. It was light and easy and basic, but fun at the same time. A lot of people danced with her and she only stopped for a moment before another guy pulled her out to a dance. She was really enjoying herself when she found Jet bowing to her before taking her hand and leading her through a slower dance.

Jet was the best dancer she danced with that night and she kept blushing whenever he pulled her close to him. Somehow, dancing with him was different than dancing with anyone else. He was gentle, but led her perfectly, not stepping on her toes as so many had done, whether there or at the banquets at home. He twirled her and Aya felt as if it were only she and him in the place, no one else. Her skin felt hot wherever he touched her, and Aya was disappointed when Jet let her go so that she could dance with his friend, Chan. After a few more dances, people started drifting off to bed and Jet escorted her back to his room with Li and Anton who she had met that night following behind them.

"That was fun," Aya said, laughing as they crossed a bridge. "Probably the most fun I've had at a dance."

"You don't have dances like that?" Jet asked curiously.

"No, we do, but it's more formal. A lot of the old folk still don't like dancing, but they're coming around. And they teach all the kids the old, old way, all straight and formal."

Jet laughed as she stood tall and solemn and moved in strict, rigid steps while deepening her voice and Aya laughed with him. "And the food," she sighed. "That was delicious. I'll have to get the recipes for the cooks and my friends."

"Yeah, you probably don't know how to cook," Jet said in a hollow tone.

Aya stopped on another bridge and smirked at Jet when she heard him turn back towards her.

"I know how. My dad doesn't. My friends and I all learned, though some of us are better at cooking than others. You'd think that as a firebender, my brother would be great? But nooooo," she said and heard Jet and the two guards chuckle as she drawled out the no. "He just burns everything! Kuzon, who's an airbender, is a great pastry chef, but can't cook anything else, and Hakoda forgets to stir. So, I guess it's my best friend, Kana and I. But her sisters and Kuzon's brothers and sisters are really making progress in the cooking area."

"Well, maybe you can cook something sometime. A favorite of yours," Jet remarked as they neared his room.

"Maybe, but I'd have to be on the ground, so I could see it," Aya said humbly. She knew Jet was curious and his grip had become rigid on her hand. "I have to make a ground oven. It's the only way I know when it's done." Jet relaxed and she heard him nod.

"Maybe one day then," he said and Aya questioned him with her expression, but he either didn't see it or ignored it. They entered his room and Jet let go of her hand, and it sounded like he went to the chest next to his bed, probably to get some different clothes. Aya started moving towards the bed, tired, and tripped over something that must have gotten knocked over when she had flipped Jade earlier that day. She heard Jet move and braced herself for an impact, but suddenly she was caught in Jet's strong arms. She felt his breath on her face, his mouth close to hers and she suddenly blushed as she felt his body against hers. Aya was lost for a moment and knew he was looking at her. She almost felt a connection and suddenly wished she could see him like sighted people could. Like she had seen the gods. His hands slid around her back and he pulled her closer, his mouth inching closer to hers and Aya closed her eyes, leaning into him until a sound came from behind them and Jet was instantly a foot away from her, leaving her standing alone and confused when Chan entered the room.

"Jet, we've got a hawk from Long Feng," Chan said and Aya heard Jet nod and walk past her to head outside.

Aya shook herself and got into the bed. _What am I doing?!_ She berated herself. _I almost kissed him! He almost kissed me! I can't do that. I need to get him to see the truth and then I can stop Long Feng and go home. Besides, he already has a girlfriend,_ she thought with a pang of sadness. But the night had been so wonderful, and when they weren't shouting at each other, Jet was actually really nice to be with. She blushed again as she thought about every way he had been gentle with her and waited for her when crossing bridges. And then when they danced, she still felt every spot where he had touched. Aya heard Jet come back in and knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked him, sitting upright.

"They won't pay the ransom," Jet said in an emotionless tone. "And a battalion from Ba Sing Sae searched the place where we were. We're going to keep a lookout, but we may have to move soon."

"It's too soon to hear about a ransom," Aya said, confused. "All our parents are in the Fire Nation. They must be getting word now about what happened." She heard Jet stop suddenly. "The Duke may have denied it, but he wouldn't do it without my parent's permission," she continued.

"Well, he di…wait, what was that name?" Jet asked.

"The Duke," Aya said, trying to hear Jet more clearly. He had sounded angry, but then curious and apprehensive. "He's one of my father's guards and best friends. He's been with my parents and their friends since the day of black sun."

"No wonder it looked like he knew me," Jet muttered.

Aya wondered what he was talking about until a thought entered her mind. "Do you look like your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jet said. "This guy…he used to be a Freedom Fighter, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he was one of the youngest," Aya replied.

She heard Jet nod and then she heard him grab the blanket he had used the night before and settle himself on the ground. "Well, if he comes this way, we'll move," Jet said. "It's late. Time to sleep."

"You make it sound like you're a parent and I'm a kid," Aya said with a smirk before she yawned. "But I guess you're right. Night."

She thought she heard Jet chuckle, but then he lay down and she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXX

Kana watched as Iroh sparred with her brother. Kuzon was reading something that only interested him and there had been no sign of The Duke yet. The day had gone smoothly enough. They had been introduced to the king and his entire court who gave their deepest sympathies for their troubles and the capture of Princess Aya. According to the advisors and king, no new information came in that day, though everyone speculated it was the group of thieves called the Freedom Fighters who had been growing bolder in the recent months. Kana sighed as she remembered the stories the advisors and nobles gave and how they had gotten worse, starting out as simple raids and turning into massacres of entire towns. She had stayed next to Iroh to make sure he didn't blow up, but he had calmly nodded to the politicians and moved on. Now, as she watched him thrusting at Hakoda with a simple broadsword, she knew he had been holding all his anger within him to let it out now.

"I yield," Hakoda gasped as Iroh disarmed him and pointed the sword to Hakoda's throat again.

"Again?" Iroh asked, panting and sweating from the exertion, but Hakoda merely shook his head. Kana smiled. They had been going at it for over an hour, and though Hakoda was one of the best swordsmen out there, he was nothing compared to Iroh when the firebender was angry.

"I'll spar," Kana said, walking up to Iroh to give her brother a break. She pulled a large globe of water out of the decorative pond near them and faced Iroh. He smiled slightly and nodded, handing Hakoda his sword before he took his own stance. They studied each other for a while, and Kana noticed how handsome Iroh was again. His dark hair had come loose out of his topknot, but he had tucked it back behind his ears. His skin was still pale compared to hers and even Kuzon's, but it was starting to tan slightly. But his golden eyes were what caught her. They showed so much emotion, it was a little unsettling, and Kana caught a hint of mischief in his face before he attacked.

Iroh fired at her, and Kana deflected it with her water. She didn't fight back, yet, and Iroh took the advantage, firing at her continuously. Kana continued to dodge and block, letting Iroh get his anger out as he evaporated more and more of her water.

"Come on, Kana, fight back," Iroh said after he pulled off a difficult maneuver.

"Don't worry, I will," she said with a sly smile to which Iroh paused for a moment, looking confused.

Kana used that moment to condense all the water in the air around Iroh's body and froze it. Kuzon and Hakoda who had been watching started laughing at Iroh's shocked look and Kana couldn't help but giggle at his expression until Iroh started smiling and the ice melted around him.

"Well, that's one way to cool a temper," Hakoda said from the sidelines which caused Kuzon to start laughing harder.

"I yield to your mastery," Iroh said to Kana, bowing to her. She smiled and bowed back, moving to join her brother and Kuzon as Iroh did the same after Kana returned the water to the pond. They all stopped when they heard The Duke's voice in the house, talking with Teo and Haru and hurried inside.

"Did you find anything?" Iroh asked when they spotted The Duke.

"No, I'm sorry Iroh. Nothing," The Duke sighed before sinking into a chair.

Kana felt so sad and thought both The Duke and Iroh looked so lost for a moment until Iroh straightened and nodded. "You'll keep looking though, right?" Iroh asked and Kana turned her attention back to The Duke.

He looked tired and older than his 31 years, but the man smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Iroh. I won't leave a stone unturned until I find her."

He got up and moved to the table where Teo, Haru and Ty Lee were looking at a map. Ty Lee and Haru's daughters were heard in the kitchen with Song and her daughter, so Kana just followed The Duke and her friends to the table.

"Here is where we were," The Duke said, pointing to a hill between Ba Sing Sae and the port where they had arrived. "There were signs of people departing in a hurry, but not as much of a hurry to suggest they left when they spotted us. Tracks went every direction and then stopped, so we know the earthbenders in the group were working to cover them."

"Any papers showing what they were planning or where they might go?" Haru asked.

"No, they're too good for that," The Duke sighed.

"Well, if this Long Feng from the stories, and the son of Jet," Iroh said, looking at the southern part of the map. "Wouldn't they go where they're comfortable? I know Long Feng had that base under the lake, and Jet lived in the forest."

"The forest was burned down, causing everyone to leave," The Duke stated. "But we could check out the lake."

"The forest isn't entirely burned down," Teo said, pointing to the north of where Iroh had his gaze. "Here, this part of the forest remained intact and I've heard a lot of rumors of increased activity there."

"What are your sources?" Haru asked in surprise.

Teo just smiled. "Students of all fields who go out and study the gestation and growth of trees, plants, and what happens when a forest is burned down. With so much of the world recovering from the wars, this is a prime time to study the things that can not be tested in a lab."

"Ok," Haru sighed, but Kana saw him smile. She knew Haru helped Teo out with his inventions, but Teo was the mastermind about everything and was always listening to his students while he taught at the University. "So, Duke, where are we going to go first?"

The Duke just growled and scowled at Haru. "It's _The_ Duke, how many times must I tell it to you?"

"Always once more," Ty Lee said with a smile. "You know Haru just loves to tease you."

The Duke just nodded and the teens watched him, wondering what he would do. He glanced at them and sighed. "We'll check the lake first. Haru, I'll need you for that since apparently only earthbenders can get in. Then, we'll check the forest. Iroh, we're going to find her and get her back."

"I know," Iroh sighed. "I still worry."

"Just like your father," The Duke said with a smile. Any further planning was cut off as Song and the girls brought dinner in, though Kana knew Iroh wanted more information. They all did, but it was going to be slow in coming to them.


	7. Learning

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 7

Jet walked away from Kin and Gail who tended to the youngest kids, still smiling at how the kids had cheered when he had given them the few toys he had made for them. The kids ranged from ages four to eight, though some of the older ones wanted to get out of the tree house and join the raids. But Jet knew they were too young and kept reminding them to keep practicing with their wooden swords and when he saw that they were ready, he would let them join on small missions. He smiled when he saw a group working to bring up earth to the center platform, knowing Aya would be surprised. Nodding to them, he headed towards his room; sure Aya would be awake by then. A hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into a nook between two trees and into a passionate kiss. Jet smiled and kissed Jade back, but something was off. It wasn't like how it should have been, and Jade seemed to pick up on the difference and let him go.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a pout.

"Just got a lot on my mind," Jet said, smiling at his girlfriend. He reached up to move some of her brown hair away from her face and she frowned.

"You sure it's not that little noble?" Jade asked tartly and Jet frowned.

"It has nothing to do with Aya," Jet said sternly.

"Then what's going on at the center tree? You won't take her to the ground, so you're bringing the ground up to her?"

Jet stepped back and studied Jade as her tone became icier. She was almost scowling and had crossed her arms over her chest when he stepped back.

"She's going to teach us," Jet told Jade. "How to tell lies, how to earthbend better than the Dai Li or Long Feng."

"I don't like her," Jade sniped. "Her high and mighty ways, her voice, her looks. It's freaky how her eyes just seem to stare off into forever. She's just going to use you."

Jet's frown deepened. _The only one who's acting high and mighty is you,_ Jet thought and his thoughts startled him, though he knew it was true. He smiled slightly and leaned into Jade. "I need you to do something for me, something only you can do," he told her and saw her green eyes sparkle, though most of her emotions were hidden. He thought about Aya's milky green eyes and how they never focused, but showed so much more emotion in a second than Jade's had shown in their entire relationship.

Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, but Jet didn't kiss her. "It's a mission," he said and saw her frown for a second, but he pushed on. "You're the best I have. I want you to take Chan and another person and head to Long Feng." Jade sighed, but nodded, her arms going limp around his neck. "I need to find out what he's planning. The denial of the ransom came too fast. Find out what's really going on. I'm probably going to move Aya soon."

"Where?" Jade asked.

"Probably to one the caves closer to Ba Sing Sae. I'll pass word on once I know."

"Can't we…have some fun, before you go?" Jade asked, starting to smile again and lean into him.

"No," Jet said gently. "I need you to go now. Hopefully by the time we see each other again, Aya will be gone."

"Fine," Jade sighed and Jet stepped away and watched her walk away.

He sighed once she was gone and smelled her perfume all over his clothes. He knew she loved it, but he didn't like it and he knew Aya's senses were strong enough to smell it on him. Heading to the ground, he grabbed a clean set of clothes from the laundry and smiled at the teens cleaning the clothes near the stream before he moved to a more private stream and bathed before donning the clean clothes. He dropped off his dirty ones and started climbing back up to his room. He didn't know why he was feeling so protective over Aya when Jade threw accusations at the princess. But Aya was so nice, when she wasn't yelling back at him. And the night before, she had been beautiful and perfect in every way. She had bonded with his people, playing along with them and not acting as if she were above everyone. She had even told stories for the group, stories Jet was sure would get passed along more frequently.

Aya had been fun to be with and he had enjoyed watching her dance and enjoy herself and then he had stepped up to her, bowing before he danced with her. She had been light and perfect in his arms and for a moment, he had felt as if there was no one else around them as they danced. But then Chan had caught his eye and he had let his friend dance with Aya. And when they had returned to his room, Jet had heard her trip over something after grabbing an extra set of clothes and turned around, catching her. He had been lost in her eyes for a second and had almost kissed her until he heard Chan coming. Realizing how close he was to Aya, he had moved away from her and gone to Chan.

He was surprised at how she knew something was wrong when he had re-entered the room, but she had somehow found a way to make him laugh again. Jet knew he was getting too close to the princess, but everything about her made him comfortable with her. With a smirk, he realized that included the shouting matches. She wasn't afraid to stand up against him. Now that he thought about it, she wasn't really afraid of anything. She always faced her fears head on. He entered his room and was surprised to find Aya still sleeping. He started frowning when he saw her start thrashing around suddenly. Hurrying to her side, and watching out for her fists, Jet grabbed her shoulders.

"Aya, wake up!"

She suddenly opened her eyes and stopped thrashing. Her eyes were on him and they looked like they were brighter for a second and focused on him before they instantly returned to their milky green color, the irises unfocused.

"…What…?"

"You had a nightmare," Jet said gently as Aya grabbed her head in pain.

"Ow, headache," she said and Jet moved to grab a glass of water for her, placing a bit of powdered willow bark in it. He placed it in her hand and she drank it without question, but then made a face at the bitter taste.

"Yuck, what was that?" Aya asked, handing the cup back.

"It had willow bark, to help the headache," Jet said.

"Tell a girl next time," Aya retorted and Jet could only smile at the attitude in her tone.

"Want to talk about it?" Jet asked, moving to her side again. She looked at him questioningly and he smiled.

"I deal with a lot of kids who have nightmares," Jet told her, sitting by her legs. "We all have them, and talking helps."

She was silent with her head bowed as she pulled her knees to her chest. "No, I'm fine." She turned her head to smile at him and Jet found himself smiling back.

"Well, come on. I have a surprise for you," Jet said and stood.

She looked confused, but seemed to brighten at his tone and stood. Jet took her hand gently and he thought it felt nice to hold her hand. He noticed her blushing, but quickly turned away and started leading her towards the center tree. He noticed that a lot of people had gathered on surrounding platforms to watch and a few earthbenders surrounded the pile of earth that had been brought up and spread over the platform where everyone had gathered and danced the night before. Jet glanced back over his shoulder and watched as Aya stopped in shock and her face lit up into a huge grin when she felt the earth under her feet. He let go of her hand and stepped back. Jet started to frown when the dirt moved up her feet to encase her body up to her neck, but then she laughed and it fell down again.

"Wow, you didn't have to bring this up here for me," she said and several people chuckled.

"It's not entirely for you," Jet said. "You're going to teach us how to detect lies and earthbend,"

Aya smirked at him and nodded. "Ok, take off your shoes."

He stared at her for a second, but she merely put her hands on her hips and continued to smirk. Sighing lightly, he took his boots off and stood in the layer of dirt.

"Now, close your eyes and try and feel the earth," Aya said.

"How will this help?" Jet asked.

"You guys rely too much on your eyes. You have to feel the earth, and everything it tells you. I'm going to walk around a bit and I want you to tell me what you feel."

"Fine," Jet said, trying not to sigh or growl. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of the earth beneath his feet. He heard Aya start to walk around, but didn't feel anything. "Nothing," he said.

"Put a hand on the ground for now," Aya said.

He kneeled and placed a hand on the ground and then something came to him that surprised him. He felt a large foot walking towards him from his right. Concentrating on that, he felt the next foot and could almost see an outline of a person. Smiling slightly, he thought about where the person would step next and hardened the ground there. The person did step there next and stopped in surprise.

"Wow, you're a fast learner," Aya remarked, obviously impressed. "Thanks, Yang. Anyone here who can tell outrageous lies, but usually tells the truth?" she asked of the crowd. Jet started to stand and open his eyes, but Aya rebuked him. "Not yet, Jet. Keep concentrating and keep your eyes closed."

He let a low growl out, but was inwardly smiling at how well she could read him. He could barely feel her now that he knew where she was. He felt someone light land a few feet away from him and concentrated.

"Remember to listen to their voice, but mostly concentrate on the person. Ok, Tania, tell the truth first so he knows what it feels like," Aya said.

"Well, my name is Tania," the girl said and Jet could only smile at how hesitant she was at first. "Jet found me when I was five. My dad had left my mom when I was a baby, and she got sick real fast. She died, and I was alone on the farm, but Jet found me and offered me a place to live and I couldn't be happier."

Jet smiled as he remembered that time and he noticed that Tania was calm and collected. He did notice something different when she mentioned her mother, but was unsure what that was about. Aya obviously noticed it as well, because she gave another lesson.

"Emotions make our pulses and breathing change. The more emotional, the more profound a change," she said. "But emotions are different than lies. Ok, Tania, tell a huge lie now."

"Ok! I'm eight feet tall, a great waterbender, and I have big feathery wings to fly and my skin is purple."

Jet almost laughed, and he could hear a lot of other people laughing at Tania's imagination, but he could definitely feel the difference. "I could feel that," Jet said, almost in amazement. "But, what about little lies?"

"You'll be able to tell the more you work on it. It takes practice," Aya said.

Jet nodded and opened his eyes, seeing Aya smiling at him. He stood and turned to his people. "All right, any earthbenders who wants to learn this are to come down here, pair up and practice."

"Most of you won't get it right away," Aya cautioned. "But it will come in time."

"When are we going to learn to bend better?" a small boy asked.

"Once you master being able to feel your opponent," Aya said with a smile, "you'll know where they'll strike next and you'll be able to beat them to the punch. I'll teach a few moves later, but this is more important. Try to feel other people walking around first and then do the truth and lies."

Jet smiled as most of the earthbenders in the group made their way to the platform and started practicing with each other. He walked over to stand next to Aya and occasionally closed his eyes, trying to feel everyone else and her.

"I know you're trying to get a better read on me," she whispered to him after the third time he tried to concentrate on her. "Shall we practice?"

"How will I know you're telling the truth?" Jet asked, opening his eyes to study her. She seemed hurt for a second, but was smiling again when he blinked.

"I'll tell you what you know about me. And my lies are huge. I usually don't lie, it's hard for me."

"Why?" Jet asked, curious.

She just grinned. "When your mom can tell a lie a mile away, you just stick to the truth and don't lie. Not talking is the best option, but even then, she knew when I was hiding something. And since my dad is so used to my mom, he can read my brother and I like a book, almost as easily as my mom can. And," she continued with a smirk. "I grew up in the Fire Nation, where honor is everything. Not too many lies there. At least when you're not in politics."

"Ugh, I hate politicians," Jet growled.

"Me too," Aya sighed. "But, we're getting off the subject. Close your eyes."

Jet did so and concentrated on Aya. "Ok," Aya said. "I'm sixteen, blind, an earthbender and you and Long Feng captured me to ransom me for medicine and supplies."

Jet nodded, feeling the evenness of Aya's being. He thought he felt her heartbeat and knew it was the truth.

"I can see, and I love the color purple. My brother is a waterbender, and you're eight feet tall, with huge horns."

Jet chuckled as he felt the obvious lie. "Ok, now do a truth I don't know about you," he said.

Aya hesitated for a second. "My friend Kuzon likes me, a lot. But I don't like him in that way. I've always liked someone else, but I may be liking someone new now."

He felt her pulse speed up at the end, but it wasn't like a lie. Opening his eyes, Jet saw a blush on Aya's cheeks. "Who did you like?" Jet asked.

"You wouldn't understand," she sighed.

He smirked. "Try me."

She brought her head up and it seemed like her eyes were boring into his. "I liked Li, a lot. Well, before I knew it was my dad."

Jet felt hurt when she said it was Li, but was confused about his emotions and how she could have liked the teen that had saved her and her friends when she obviously knew it was her father. "O K, well, who do you like now?"

She gave him a wry smile. "Nope, you're not getting that one. Sometimes a girl has to keep some things to herself."

Jet sighed. "Fine. How about coming up with a small lie, so I can try and figure it out?"

Aya's smile faltered. "I told you, I'm not good at lying. Hey, maybe I can finish telling you what I know about your dad since you interrupted me. And I'll try and throw in some half truths and small lies, and tell you about them whether you catch them or not."

Jet was about nod, when he noticed a lot of people turning towards them. "Maybe not now," he whispered and sent a dark look to the group, causing the earthbenders to turn back to their partners and keep practicing. Aya giggled next to him and stepped up to the group.

"Well, you guys seem to be getting the hang of it. So, keep practicing feeling the earth and everything that moves in and on it. But now, I'll show you a few moves."

Jet watched as Aya demonstrated a few moves with the dirt, using it as a shield and also as a weapon. He noticed a lot of the moves looked similar to firebending and waterbending and when she stepped back towards him so the others could practice, he remarked on it.

"Well," she said with a grin. "My grandfather always said to take inspiration from multiple sources. He learned to redirect lightning by watching waterbenders. I watch my dad and brother a lot and then my friend, Kana, visits a lot and I watch her."

"Watch?" Jet asked with a wry smile.

She turned to him and punched his shoulder gently. "You know what I mean. And that's how I show affection," she said when he started to get angry and ask why she had hit him. Jet just shook his head and watched his people practice. After a while, he noticed a lot of the younger ones were just throwing dirt at each other and the older ones were joining in, creating a dirt fight. He started to stalk to the center, to get everyone to calm down, but Aya laid a hand on his arm and smiled. He saw her feet shift and instantly the dirt came together in the form a woman who shook her finger at everyone. Everyone, including Jet, was startled before they started laughing. Jet glanced at Aya and saw her smiling, though a thin trail of dirt was between her and the figure.

"Where shall I put it?" Aya asked him. "I smell dinner coming."

"Just off to the side, at the edge," he replied and she nodded, moving the dirt there and letting it fall into a heap. Jet watched as everyone hustled to help the ones bringing food up and Aya seemed surprised as less people joined in. Jet was surprised at how fast the day had gone and led Aya to his normal seat. "A lot of people have left in case the army comes here," he told her and saw her nod in understanding.

Dinner moved smoothly and soon everyone was heading to bed or into small groups to talk or repair weapons. Jet led Aya back to his room, but neither of them were tired. Jet pulled out her black bracelet and studied it as she sat on the bed.

"What is this stuff?" he asked finally.

Aya looked at him questioningly and Jet moved to sit next to her and placed the bracelet in her hand.

XXXXX

Aya was surprised when she felt her meteorite bracelet in her hand. She hadn't expected Jet to hand it to her, maybe describe it. But he seemed to understand her blindness, unlike a lot of other people.

"Its meteorite," Aya said with a smile and molded the bracelet into different shapes. A globe, a star, a snake and then back into a bracelet. "Sokka gave it to my mom when she was 12. After a meteorite landed near them in the Fire Nation before the Day of Black Sun. He used a lot of the meteorite to make his sword, but saved a chunk for Toph. She made it into a bracelet and gave me half of it when I turned 12."

She knew Jet was studying her as she remembered the story her mom had told her and how her mother had had a huge crush on Sokka at the time. But as soon as Zuko had come into Toph's life, Toph had never looked back. Aya smiled more at the memories and stories and an idea sprung into her head. She removed a piece of meteorite and turned to Jet.

"Give me your hand," she said gently.

"Why?" Jet asked, caution in his tone.

Aya just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Because I have something for you. I don't bite."

She heard him stifle a laugh and his hand was in hers. She took the piece of meteorite and molded it into a ring around the ring finger of his right hand. He pulled his hand away when she finished and by the sounds she was getting, and the feeling of the meteorite moving around, she thought he was studying it.

"Why?" he asked again, but curiosity was in his tone. She reached out and took his right hand, placing it on the inside of her wrist, feeling the meteorite ring against her pulse.

"So you can ask anything and feel the truth," she said with a smile and knew that this could work. Jet had been a fast learner, faster than she thought he could be. But he still didn't trust her and she needed him to. The gods had visited her in her dreams the night before and told her she needed to hurry. She had argued that she was, but Jet was being stubborn. The earth goddess had told her that Aya needed to get Jet to trust her and soon. Things were getting worse. Aya had wanted to question the gods further, but then she had been shaken awake by Jet. She thought she might have seen him for a second, but it was just a flash of colors before her normal vision of feelings, scents and sounds returned.

"Ok," Jet said hesitantly. "Why don't you tell me the rest of your story. The story of my father."

Aya nodded. "I was where Aang and Jet went after Long Feng, right?" Aya asked and heard Jet nod.

"Ok. They went after Long Feng and found him in another large chamber. Long Feng blocked the entrance with earthbending and Jet and Aang started to demand where Appa was. Long Feng said they didn't have room to demand anything and then said a phrase that triggered a buried command that had been implanted into Jet when he was brainwashed."

"What does that mean?" Jet asked, his fingers closing around Aya's wrist gently.

She tried to keep the blush off her cheeks at how nice it felt for Jet to have his hand around her wrist, and pushed on. "When Long Feng and his Dai Li brainwashed people, they implanted phrases into their minds, so that if anyone got unruly, all they had to do was say that command and the people would do what they wanted. This one made Jet turn and start attacking Aang."

"Creepy," Jet muttered and Aya felt him shiver slightly. She nodded and continued the story.

"Well, Jet was attacking Aang and Aang was just trying to stay clear and try and snap Jet out of it. He finally did it by reminding Jet that he was a Freedom Fighter. Jet turned to Long Feng and threw one of his swords at him. Long Feng moved and sent an earthbending attack at Jet, hitting Jet in his chest with a ton of rocks before making his escape. The others came in at that time and Katara tried to heal Jet, but said it didn't look good. Longshot spoke and said that he and Smellerbee would look after Jet because he was their leader. Toph knew something was wrong and Jet told Katara and Aang to go after Long Feng, that he'd be fine. My mom told Sokka that Jet was lying as they hurried after Long Feng."

Aya stopped, unsure where to go and Jet's other hand moved to hers, squeezing it lightly. "I know that was all the truth, but you heard it from someone else. How do I know they told the truth?"

"Because my mom told me," Aya said defiantly. "And I would have felt the lie if it was there."

She heard Jet nod. "Ok, how did Long Feng betray his people to Azula?"

Aya let out a small sigh. She had hoped Jet would tell her how his father had survived, but she nodded, knowing she wouldn't get it yet. "The gang went after Long Feng and his Dai Li cornered Aang and everyone, but Zuko had set Appa free earlier. Appa came flying down and knocked the Dai Li into the water and then bit Long Feng's leg when the scumbag tried to kick Appa. Appa then skipped Long Feng over the water. They headed back to the palace."

Aya continued to tell of how the group had gotten into the palace and convinced the king that Long Feng had been lying to him. Long Feng was arrested and then the group split up, Aya telling of why and where everyone went. But then they had come back together to rescue Katara and Zuko from Azula's clutches, the fight and how Aang had almost died, but Katara had saved him.

"My dad found out that Azula kept Long Feng on as a governor over Ba Sing Sae, knowing he would be loyal or die," Aya said at the end. "But after Ozai and Azula were defeated, Long Feng and his Dai Li disappeared."

"And they heard nothing about my father after that?" Jet asked. "Did they even look for him?!"

Aya frowned as anger came into Jet's tone. "Yes, they did," she said to his face. "They searched everywhere and couldn't find Longshot or Smellerbee either. Aang and Katara especially listened for any word of them since they travel a lot. A lot of people were displaced by the Fire Nation's control of Ba Sing Sae. There was no place where the refugees could go anymore, so a lot of people just left and tried to make it on their own. What happened to your dad? How did he survive?"

Jet's hands left hers and he stood and started pacing. She heard him start to speak when the sound of approaching footsteps stopped him.

"Yes, Matt?" Jet asked when Aya heard a small boy enter the room.

"Got a letter, Jet. From Long Feng."

"Thanks, Matt. Go and get some rest," Jet said in a kind tone to the boy and Aya heard him leave as Jet opened a scroll. His breathing changed and Aya wished she could feel him, knowing he was agitated. Jet turned back to her. "Get some rest. We're leaving at dawn."

With that, he turned and left the room, leaving Aya wondering what had happened. Something was wrong and she didn't need the gods to tell her that. She knew it, deep in her gut, she knew something was wrong. She curled up onto the bed and felt her bracelet before putting it onto her arm. Hoping everything would work out, Aya closed her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep.


	8. Ransom

A/N: Thanks again for reading and this chapter goes out to AsylumFox for leaving such wonderful reviews. If you thought the last chapter was a cliffy, you'll love this one. Thanks and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Only own the kids…they're all mine! Muahahaha (yes, I'm being silly)

Chapter 8

Kana watched as her friends and brother worried. A ransom demand had finally arrived for Aya, and The Duke's face was red with anger. Teo and Haru were trying to keep him calm, and Ty Lee had finally had to poke The Duke just to make him sit still. Kana kept glancing at Iroh and saw him angry, occasionally blowing out puffs of smoke, but he seemed to be controlling himself well.

"Zuko and Toph will never go for it, no one in their right mind would!" The Duke said suddenly and his face became apologetic when Ty Lee turned on him. "Sorry, Ty Lee, I just can't stand this. The Jet I knew would never sanction this. He may have gone too far sometimes, but never this far!"

"But this isn't the Jet you knew!" Iroh said, standing.

"No, this is his son, and this guy seemed different. But nicer than the Jet from the stories," Hakoda said as he sat off to the side, his eyes narrowed in thought. "I think this is all Long Feng, and Jet's being pulled along for the ride."

"And how would you know that?!" Iroh fumed, turning on his friend. Kana reached out and placed her hand on Iroh's arm, hoping her touch would calm him. It seemed to and he sat again, giving a sigh.

"Because he stopped Long Feng from beating me," Hakoda told Iroh, blue eyes meeting golden. "He let Aya treat you two and I just have this feeling that this guy will watch over Aya."

"Hakoda's right," The Duke sighed. "I asked him to watch over everyone and he said he would. He reminded me of his father when I first met him. He still has hope."

"So, what are we going to do?" Haru asked.

Kana watched the adults and The Duke took a deep breath, calming down more. "Toph, Aang, and Sokka are heading this way now. Zuko wanted to, but Toph wouldn't let him. He would probably burn Ba Sing Sae to the ground to get answers."

"I should have thought of that," Iroh muttered and all the adults sent him a dark look to which he bowed his head to avoid their gazes.

"We'll send a reply saying we can not answer until The Fire Lord and Lady arrive," The Duke said and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as the teens looked up to watch him shrewdly. "Only we know that Toph is the only one coming. The delay will give us more time to find Aya. The lake was a bust, hasn't been used since the end of the hundred year war. You kids find out anything useful?"

The Duke turned to them and Kana rolled her eyes as both Hakoda and Kuzon became cheerful. Before they could start spouting nonsense, Kana spoke up.

"Nothing much. A lot of secrets are in this city, and the politicians are acting too nice and avoiding talking with us when we get too deep. Airhead and Meathead there couldn't take their eyes off the princesses." Kana noticed that Iroh started smiling at that while Ty Lee's two girls, Jen Lee and Hana, and Song's daughter, Marissa, became jealous.

"Yeah, we couldn't find anything out," Iroh sighed. "But if the king heard this ransom, he'd probably be convinced to give into it. And I will not let my sister be a tool to these imbeciles!"

"We know, Iroh," Ty Lee said gently. "I don't think Aya will let herself be used in this way either. So, the plan will be to not let the king hear of this."

Everyone nodded and became solemn. Kana thought over the ransom. They wanted the oldest Earth Kingdom princess, Jenell, to be given in marriage to Long Feng in return for Aya. If the demand wasn't met in two days, Aya would be forced to marry Long Feng and since she was a princess, the rights and titles that she had would be given to her husband. If anything happened to Iroh, Aya would become Fire Lady, and her husband would become Fire Lord. And since the Earth King had no sons, Jenell's husband would become king. Either way, Long Feng earned a kingdom.

The group talked more and Ty Lee poked The Duke again so that he could move, but the talk was pointless. They either went around in circles or tried to get onto other subjects, but it was useless. Everyone kept thinking about Aya and what would happen the next day. The Duke would be searching the forest for any sign of Aya, Jet, or Long Feng, but there was nothing they could do that night. The general refused to let The Duke lead men out at night because they were ambushed too frequently by thieves and mercenaries. Iroh left after a while and Kana followed him out to the garden, watching him as he walked up to a stone sculpture of a lady. He started firebending and Kana watched as the fire danced around the sculpture, making it look like the lady danced.

"It's beautiful," Kana said, walking up to stand beside Iroh.

"Yeah, but Aya could really make it dance," Iroh said and Kana was surprised to hear tears in his voice. She looked up at him and saw him fighting to keep control of himself. He let the fire extinguish and turned to her and Kana wrapped him in a hug.

"We'll get her back. She'll be fine," Kana said as Iroh clung to her and she could feel wetness on her shoulder. She just held onto Iroh for a while, and waited until she thought he was feeling better. "You know, I bet Aya has this Jet wrapped around her finger right now."

Iroh chuckled and quickly wiped his face before pulling back to look into her eyes. "You're like her, so strong," Iroh whispered as he reached up to cup her face in his warm hand. "How can I be like that? How can both of you be so strong?"

"It's a female thing, you wouldn't understand," Kana said with a smirk and Iroh laughed. He leaned towards her and Kana rose up to meet him in a kiss. It was the first real kiss she ever had, and it felt like it was Iroh's too, but neither of them cared. They just enjoyed it and each other, their arms wrapping around each other to hold each other as close as they could. Iroh finally ended it and rested his forehead against hers. Kana just smiled as she stared into the depths of his golden eyes.

"I know this is kind of silly," Iroh said with a grin. "I mean, Aya's captured and we're all worried about what's going to happen. But…will you be my girlfriend?"

Kana's smile grew and she felt tears coming to her eyes. "Yes," she said and kissed Iroh again.

When they broke apart, she saw a wry smile on Iroh's face and mischief in his eyes. "Now you cry."

Kana just laughed and hugged him again. They had finally come together, because of Aya. Kana just hoped her friend was ok. But she knew that Aya could take care of herself, and in no time at all, they would all be back together.

XXXXX

Aya woke to a gentle shake on her shoulder. She just cuddled up into the blankets since it was still cool, but the blanket was pulled off of her and what felt like a cloak thrown onto her.

"Get up and put that on," Jet said in a stern tone. "We're leaving."

"Fine," Aya sighed and got up, pulling the cloak around her quickly to keep warm. As soon as it was on, Jet placed a cup in her hand. She questioned him with her gaze and heard him sigh.

"We're meeting Long Feng. It's a small dose of Forkroot nectar. It's the only way we can travel."

Aya heard in Jet's tone that he didn't want to make her drink it, but he would ensure that he and his people would be safe from her. She nodded and drank the drink, frowning at the bitter taste.

"I understand," Jet said sadly. "Hopefully, you won't have to drink it ever again."

Aya was curious, wondering if the ransom had been paid, but Jet remained silent and just took the cup before grabbing her hand and leading her out. Aya wondered how they were going to reach the ground and Jet suddenly stopped them. He pulled her closer and she thought she heard a slight smile in his tone.

"Hang on. The zip line's the best way down," he said as he moved her arms to hold on around his neck.

Aya grabbed onto him, holding him as tight as she could as Jet wrapped an arm around her waist and then reached up.

"Here we go," he whispered and then he stepped forward and they were airborne. Aya clung to Jet as she felt the air whooshing by them as they descended, but found the ride enjoyable. By the time they reached the ground, she was smiling.

Feeling around with her limited bending sight because of the drink, she found about ten ostrich horses and people. Jet seemed in a decent mood and picked her up, placing her on the saddle. "A shorter ride this time," he whispered to her after he jumped up behind her. Aya nodded and grabbed onto the mane as Jet grabbed the reins. "Ok, if the army shows up, we split up and meet at the cave," Jet said to the people waiting. "If there's any trouble, fly like the wind and pray that you're not caught. Good luck everyone!"

Aya didn't hear any cheers, but everyone else shouted out a good luck and then they were off. The ride was faster this time, and harder, and Aya heard the other people surrounding them. Jet wrapped an arm around her waist again and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"We're meeting Long Feng. He said your ransom was paid, but I don't trust him. Also there was a rumor the army was heading here, so most of my people have left and we're going someplace safe."

Aya nodded, unable to talk with the constant jarring, and just tried to relax as much as she could into Jet's embrace, wondering if this would be the last time they would be together. She was happy that she might be going home, but she didn't trust Long Feng either. And the thought of leaving Jet was heartbreaking, so she just leaned into his embrace, one of her hands moving from the ostrich horse to rest on his hand around her waist. He seemed surprised when she touched his hand, but he gave her a slight squeeze and Aya smiled as she felt him relax and almost become happy through the meteorite ring she had given him.

An hour into the ride, a call came through that the army was spotted. Aya heard Jet give orders and the group split, three staying with Jet and Aya as they veered through the land. One of the people remarked that more of the army was coming and two veered off to try and lead the army away from Jet. Jet and Aya were left with Hakul, and after another hour, they slowed their mounts and stopped. Aya almost fell off the ostrich horse, but Jet caught her and she ducked her head to hide her blush as he caught her like he had the night after they danced, though he made no move to kiss her this time. He was stiff and tense and Aya tried to send out her senses to feel for anyone, but all she felt was Jet, Hakul and the two ostrich horses. Jet took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze before he started leading her into a coolness that only came with caves.

"Hello, Jet," Aya heard Long Feng's slimy voice from ahead. Jet stopped and Aya stepped closer to him, trying to feel for people, but again only felt Jet and Hakul. She heard something above her and then a metal dart was heading to Hakul and hit him. Jet spun as his friend collapsed before dropping into a fighting stance facing Long Feng's voice. He suddenly pressed Aya's dagger into her hand before drawing his swords.

"What's going on, Long Feng?" Jet asked casually.

"The plans have changed," Long Feng said as he stepped towards them and Aya could finally feel him.

"He's lying," she whispered to Jet and thought he nodded once, but he seemed to have his attention on Long Feng.

"Changed?" Jet asked in an easy manner that Aya knew was false bravado. "How?"

"My dear boy, I thought you were smarter than this," Long Feng said with an evil chuckle that made Aya's skin crawl. When Jet didn't reply, a frown entered Long Feng's tone. "This dear little gem said you were smart, but not that smart. Perhaps she was right."

Jet tensed more, and it seemed he was almost frozen as Aya edged closer to him, placing a hand on his back so that she could feel him better through her ring.

"I told you he got too close to the girl," Jade said suddenly and Aya scowled. She knew why Jet was frozen. His girlfriend had betrayed him. Aya felt the girl walk towards Long Feng and then start hanging on the older man.

"Jade, what did you do?" Jet asked in a deadly tone.

"My dear Jet," Jade said in a condescending tone. "Long Feng will make me a lady once he has his kingdom. You just never saw more than your pitiful band of children while I aimed higher."

Jet growled and Aya moved her hand higher, reminding him she was there and watching his back. But she could only do so much with her bending disabled. She tried to concentrate and found her circumference of feeling was slowly expanding and she felt a few Dai Li surrounding them. She was sure Jet was aware of the fact as well and just waited for the next move.

"I don't understand," Jet said as calmly as he could. "Where's the ransom? Where's the money and medicine? Did the plans change or were they changed to begin with?"

"Ah, he does get it," Long Feng stated with a smile before he turned serious. "Hand over the girl, and I won't bother you or your group of children."

"I'll need to think about it," Jet stated.

"Now, Jet," Long Feng growled. "Don't make the same mistake your father made."

Aya felt Jet getting angry again, but he seemed calm on the outside. "I thought you said you never met my father."

"I lied," Long Feng said before he made a motion. Aya heard several pieces of earth heading towards them and Jet pushed her back before he flung one of his swords at Long Feng.

"No!" Aya screamed as Long Feng sidestepped the sword and sent a wave of rocks at Jet, hitting the teen in the chest and sending Jet onto his back. Aya could only remember the story her mother had told her of Jet's father when she heard Jet land hard. She felt rage boiling within her and stood, suddenly feeling the earth roar in response to her anger.

"Dart her! Quickly!" Long Feng yelled.

Aya felt the darts coming towards her, and put her hand out, stopping them all. Strangely, she also started feeling very warm as her rage at Long Feng took over. She raised her hands and brought them down, trying to bring the cavern down on Long Feng and his Dai Li. She heard screams as people fled, but she couldn't feel anything but the earth and heat around her. She couldn't feel Jet and her anger and grief swelled, causing the unusual heat around her to become an inferno. Stepping towards where she had heard Jet land, she made sure the cavern didn't collapse on them and with the last of her strength, was able to push the unconscious Hakul safely out of the cavern before she collapsed, unconscious.

XXXXX

Jet knew when he saw the rocks coming toward him that history was repeating himself. He had felt it coming and was trying to move out of the way when it hit him, sending him onto his back. He knew he heard Aya cry out, and when he opened his eyes, he was scared to see fire surrounding her as her face showed only rage. She was moving her hands around like a firebender, and the fire surrounding her shot out towards the Dai Li as the cavern collapsed around them. He saw several Dai Li fall under the rocks crashing down, or falling covered in flames, but then she started moving closer to him. He was almost frightened of her until he saw her face fall, tears falling down her face before she collapsed next to him. The cavern shook once more and a few more rocks fell around them, causing Jet to instinctually cover his head. Once it was still, he slowly sat up, feeling his body. He had a few broken and bruised ribs, and his right ankle was either broken or badly sprained from when he had landed on it wrong, but his main concern was Aya. She was pale and he scooted over to her quickly, straightening her out so that she could lie normally.

He had never seen anyone bend more than one element at a time and thought only the Avatar could do that. He noticed she was breathing evenly, though she continued to appear pale and he took a moment to look around. Nearly the entire cave had collapsed around them and Jet saw scorch marks on the stone. He hoped Hakul was ok, but he wasn't worried about Jade or Long Feng. He hoped both of the traitors were buried in the rubble. Praying that Aya was ok, Jet took her hand in his and placed the ring she had given him on her wrist to feel her pulse. It was slow, almost too slow, and he was surprised when it spiked suddenly and when he glanced at her face, he saw her color coming back before she opened her eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" Jet asked.

Suddenly she was sitting upright and hugging him tightly.

"Ow, hey, watch it," he growled as she pressed on his broken and bruised ribs.

"Sorry, I thought…I thought you had…"

He heard tears start in her tone as her grip loosened, but she continued to hug him. Jet just returned the hug, rubbing a hand over her back and saying soothing words that he often used on the kids when they had nightmares. His shoulder grew damp, but he didn't care as she continued to hold onto him and cry. He knew she had been scared, as he was, but he didn't expect this response. For the strongest person he knew to be crying on him, it was a little unsettling, but he also understood it and treasured the fact that she was so comfortable with him. She sobbed one last time and drew back, wiping her face with one hand as her other trailed over his shoulder to feel his ribs. Jet winced again when she touched a painful spot and she stopped.

"Sorry, you're all I can feel now," she said in a sad tone.

"What?" Jet asked, stopping short before he moved a stray hair out of her eyes. She was so beautiful, even when she looked a wreck from crying, but the way in which she had said that stopped him. Did she lose her bending? Had something happened because of the bending of two elements?

She turned her eyes towards his and he saw tears forming in them. "I can't feel anything at all. It's like my bending is completely gone."

He reached out for her and pulled her into a gentle embrace as she started crying again. He thought about what could have caused it and came up with several options as he just held her. "I didn't know you were able to bend that soon, or with that much power," he said gently and heard her crying lessen as she listened to him. "It may be that you somehow suppressed the drug and now it's in full force. Either that or it was the freaky bending of earth and fire."

"What?" Aya asked, pulling away from him and questioning him with her milky eyes.

"You were bending earth and fire," Jet said as he studied her. "You were bending both perfectly and taking out Dai Li left and right with both elements before you brought down the cavern around us and then collapsed yourself."

Aya looked thoughtful as she gently touched her own forehead and then her face seemed to light up in understanding. "I think it might be the last one," Aya whispered.

Jet frowned. "Care to explain?"

Aya nodded and wiped her eyes again. "You remember when I said the gods used my dad to save us?"

Jet nodded, feeling a shiver start running down his back. He didn't like the dealings of spirits and gods and knew this had to do with them.

"Well, right after you captured me, I had a dream and met Agni and Ceres. They told me to stop Long Feng from starting another war. Agni touched my forehead and said I would know when the time was right." Jet watched her as she shivered slightly and started rubbing her arms. "My mom once told me of a time when she was little and earthbent so much to stop a cave in when she ran away that her bending disappeared for a few hours. I hope that's all it is."

Jet nodded and started looking around. He didn't know how strong of a bender he was, but he was pretty sure he couldn't bend as many rocks as there were between him and the exit away safely. He saw one of his swords and started scooting towards it.

"What's wrong?" Aya asked, sounding scared.

"My ankle may be broken and I'm trying to get to my sword," Jet gritted through his teeth. Aya nodded and got onto her hands and knees and made her way to him.

"I'll get it. Tell me which way," she said and he stopped, nodding. With a little practice, he directed her to his sword and told her his other was probably buried under all the rock when she wanted to go after it. Aya nodded and she followed his voice back to him. He took the sword from her with a smile and set it down next to him where he could reach it. Once that was done, he glanced over at Aya and saw her looking scared while she fingered the inscription on her knife.

"Aya, don't worry. We'll be fine," he told her and saw her eyes come up to meet his. "You've been so strong, you just have to stronger a little while longer, ok?"

Expecting a smile, he was surprised as her jaw dropped open in shock. "What…what did you say?" she whispered.

"We'll be fine," Jet said, but Aya scooted closer to him and shook her head.

"No, the end."

"You have to be stronger for a little longer. Why?" he asked, confused.

She reached out and relief washed over her features when her hand landed on his. He was wondering what was going on.

"Li said that to me, before he fought Azula. And then he disappeared. You promise you won't disappear on me?"

Her milky green eyes seemed to bore into him and Jet nodded. "Yeah, I won't disappear. But, we have to get out of here. I'm not sure how long our air will last, or if you got Long Feng or not."

"He's too slimy to get with just raw power," Aya said with a scowl. "Though I hope I did get him, I don't think I did." Aya tilted her head a few times and then a small smile graced her face. "Well, we don't have to worry about air. There's a little coming from that way," she said and pointed towards the roof where the entrance used to be.

Jet nodded. "I hope Hakul made it out."

"He did, I sent him out," Aya said and Jet could only stare at her and she giggled. "I heard your jaw drop. That was one of my coherent thoughts after you…got hit. I thought you had died."

She whispered the last and Jet grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm strong, like my dad," he told her, and watched her as she listened to him. "He had a broken sternum, collarbone, ribs and his back was broken from the slimy earthbender. My dad never said his name. His friends got him to a healer that told him he would never walk again. A nice girl his age named Jin tended to him and he forced himself to get better. They fell in love and when the war ended, they walked away from Ba Sing Sae. My dad could never lift anything too heavy and tired more easily than most people, but he worked hard to provide for my mom and I. Azula and her army came through when I was nine, and I watched over the kids as our parents tried to protect us. They all died. I buried my parents and then took the kids to the forest to survive."

"I'm sorry," Aya whispered, scooting closer to him. He looked into her face and knew she understood. She hadn't lost her parents to the war like he had, but she had lost her grandfather and faced the evil Azula before the woman was killed.

Jet nodded. "I'm glad you taught me a little. I felt the rocks coming and was trying to get out of the way, but I was too slow. I think that if I hadn't felt it, I would have died. I owe you my life."

He saw Aya's eyes start to sparkle with tears again, but she was smiling. He felt an irresistible urge and just acted on it, running a finger down her face before leaning in to kiss her. She was surprised for a second before she was kissing him back. He pulled her closer and felt her hands running down his back and through his hair. Jet had never felt this way before. He had been passionate with Jade, but it was a small spark compared to the raging fire that overtook him while he was kissing Aya. Suddenly, a rumble sounded and Jet and Aya broke apart to sunlight streaming in from the cave entrance and a menacing figure silhouetted against the sunlight holding a sword pointed towards Jet.

"Get your slimy hands off my princess!" the man Jet knew to be The Duke yelled at him.


	9. Freed and Captured

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. For those who haven't reviewed, please do! I'd love to hear what you think. Anyways, next chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, wish I owned Zuko, but I'm married. =)

Chapter 9

Aya was still lost in the sensations that overcame her from the kiss when she heard a rumble and then Jet had pulled away from her to look towards the entrance as she felt fresh air and dust coming in faster from a new hole.

"Get your slimy hands off my princess!" She heard The Duke yell, and she was surprised at how much anger was in the man's voice. "Soldiers, arrest that man for the kidnap…"

"No!" Aya cried, moving to stand between The Duke and Jet. "Jet didn't do anything. He saved me from Long Feng."

She heard two men stop behind The Duke and waited for a while until she heard The Duke take a step closer to her.

"Aya, he's a thief. He kidnapped you, all of us. He needs to face his punishment."

Aya shivered slightly, knowing Jet was in trouble. But she had thought she had lost him once and she wasn't going to lose him again. He had promised he wouldn't disappear and Aya was going to make sure he fulfilled that promise.

"No," Aya said sternly. "Back down, Sun Kai. I said Jet saved me, and he did. If the Earth Kingdom continues to seek him for a crime I have forgiven him for, then I will give him asylum in the Fire Nation."

She heard Jet stop moving as if shocked and The Duke stopped as well. "Very well, Princess," The Duke replied formally. "What can I do for you?"

Aya was saddened by the cold tone The Duke was giving her, but she knew she was probably saving Jet's life.

"He's injured, he needs a healer," Aya said and heard The Duke motion the two soldiers forward.

"Aya, you don't have to do this," Jet whispered to her from behind her. "I know what I am."

Aya turned and kneeled before him, reaching out and smiling when she found his hand. "You promised you wouldn't disappear, and we're entering my world now."

She heard him nod and then the two soldiers were on either side of Jet and helped him to his feet, handing Jet his sword as they rose. Aya cringed as she heard Jet let out a low hiss, and just hoped he would be ok. She started following him out of the cave when The Duke grabbed her arm. She jumped slightly, not hearing him.

"Aya…wait, what's wrong?" The Duke asked.

"My bending is gone, temporarily," Aya said to him, turning her face towards his voice.

"What? How? Did he or Long Feng…" The Duke started, anger entering his tone, but Aya shook her head.

"No, I think its cause I had to bend so much when I collapsed the cavern," she replied. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she thought about all the people she had possibly killed while collapsing the cavern and firebending. The Duke pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back, glad that he understood. "Take me to Jet, please The Duke," she whispered and felt him nod against her before he hooked her arm through his and started walking.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're stepping!" Jet shouted and Aya smiled, hurrying towards his voice. "Watch your step," Jet gritted through his teeth towards her and Aya slowed, feeling in front of her with her feet before she stepped. She felt a wooden box and stepped onto it. Jet grabbed her hand and helped her up into the wagon where he was being treated. She heard The Duke approach her and he stopped, probably watching her.

"I'll be checking out the cavern, looking for survivors," The Duke stated. "And then I'll be back to question you both, so don't leave."

Aya nodded as she heard the healer start wrapping Jet's ribs. She heard him let out a few curses under his breath while the healer worked, and they waited in silence for The Duke to return. She knew Jet was looking around, probably scouting out ways he could get out. Jet sighed after a while and took her hand in his. Aya gave his hand a squeeze and just enjoyed sitting next to him. She heard The Duke come back after about twenty minutes and the healer stepped up to him.

"The boy has three broken ribs, and his ankle is sprained," the healer said. "He won't be able to walk on it for two days, but he should stay off of it for a week. Also, no strenuous activity for a month."

"I understand, thanks Hung Chu," The Duke said before he walked up to the two teens. "All right you two. I want to know what happened from when we were captured. Jet, I also want to know what the plan was. Long Feng is still missing and Hung Chu is going to treat the five we found."

Jet's hand tensed in Aya's grip, so Aya just squeezed his hand, trying to say it was ok. She decided to go first and tried to start before Jet, but he beat her to it.

"The plan was to capture the nobles traveling through and ransom them for supplies and medicine," Jet started with a frown. "I didn't know who you were or that Long Feng had other…plans. I took Aya to one of my homes and took care of her, just like you asked. My girlfriend didn't like Aya and eventually betrayed us to Long Feng. We had heard the army was heading our way and Long Feng sent a letter saying the ransom was paid. I took Aya to the cave to meet Long Feng and that's where he betrayed me."

Jet paused for a minute and Aya knew The Duke wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"What happened in there?" The Duke asked. "Who was the firebender?"

"I was," Aya said gently and heard The Duke turn towards her, his jaw dropping.

"No, you're an earthbender," The Duke stated. "Jet, who was the firebender?"

"She was," Jet answered simply. "The Dai Li attacked after they knocked out my friend. I pushed Aya away and threw one of my swords at Long Feng. But he dodged it and sent an earthbending attack my way. I tried to move out of the way, but I was hit. I think I may have been knocked out for a second, because when I opened my eyes, I saw fire surrounding Aya. I've never seen anyone that angry before and she sent out earth and fire like a master while the cavern collapsed around us. As the cavern finished collapsing around us, Aya fell, unconscious. I waited until she woke up and then you found us."

Aya blushed slightly as she remembered the kiss, but didn't know how scared Jet had been while she had bent both fire and earth. She had heard the slight tremor in his voice when he described her rage and just scooted closer to him. She knew The Duke was watching her and Jet carefully and she also knew he had seen them locked in an embrace when he had found them.

"Aya?" The Duke asked. "Is that all true?"

"Yes," Aya said, bowing her head slightly.

"Very well, I have a few more questions, but it'll wait till we get to Ba Sing Sae. And then I'll question your cohorts as well."

"Wait," Jet said. "Who do you have?"

"A few who tried to lead us away from you, and your friend who was found outside the cavern. He's still unconscious," The Duke answered.

"Let me talk to them," Jet said, trying to get up.

The Duke was silent for a second, but he must have given Jet a look because Jet stopped trying to get up. Aya wished she could earthbend and feel both of the men to find out what was going on.

"Very well," The Duke answered and Aya heard him move to Jet's other side. "Aya, help Jet and I'll get this side."

Aya nodded and helped Jet to stand slowly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she knew he was frowning as she and The Duke helped him walk a bit, acting as his crutches.

"Jet! Aya!" she heard Yang call out and the three of them stopped.

"It's ok," Jet told his friends. "We'll be fine. Just hang in there, ok?"

"Ok, Jet," Yin said. "We'll be fine."

Jet nodded and turned to The Duke.

"They're my charges," Jet said to The Duke. "Promise me you'll watch over them?"

"Yes," The Duke said with a smile in his tone and Aya wondered what was going on between them. "They'll be treated like royalty."

Jet nodded and they turned to head back, but didn't make it nearly as far. The Duke had Aya help Jet into a carriage before helping her in. Once the door was closed, Aya heard Jet give a desolate sigh and moved to sit next to him. She stifled a yawn, feeling exhausted and Jet chuckled, putting an arm around her and drawing her close to him.

"You didn't have to do that," he told her in a soft tone.

"Do what?" Aya asked him.

"Save me," Jet said. "I can take care of myself."

Aya giggled. "I know, but I couldn't let The Duke hurt you. He can be as protective as my parents. Sometimes, he's worse."

"I can see why your parents trust him, why my dad used to," Jet mused. "He's a good man."

"Yeah, he is," Aya said sleepily, cuddling into Jet's side. She stayed away from his ribs and smiled at how nice it felt to be next to him. "I'm gonna sleep. Don't disappear, ok?"

"I won't," he said with a smile. "I promise."

XXXXX

Jet watched Aya as she fell asleep. He knew she was worried about him, and he was worried about her as well. But they were entering her world and she was a princess while he was a simple thief. He held onto her, running a hand over her black hair occasionally as the carriage continued to move. She was so perfect, so above what he was. But he knew he cared for her as he had cared for no one else. Aya was frustrating, irritating, but she always made him smile and kept him thinking. And she wasn't afraid to stand up to him or for him. He knew when they reached the city, they wouldn't be allowed to be this close again, and they would be treated as they were. He didn't know if this was love, but it just felt right to hold Aya, and he had promised her he wouldn't disappear.

The man, The Duke, he had known there was more going on between Jet and Aya, but Jet refused to give the details while so many soldiers surrounded them. He knew The Duke had been watching him when they walked up to his people. Yang and Yin, as well as Tania, Jun, and Hakul had been in a wagon surrounded by wooden bars. They had watched him, ready to fight if he gave the word, and the twins and Jun had seemed shocked that he had given the signal to stand down, to wait. The Duke had seemed to pick up on it and had met Jet's eyes when Jet asked for The Duke to care for his people with the man's own words. The man had picked up on it immediately and grinned, saying he would.

Jet knew his friends were in safe hands, those of another Freedom Fighter, but now Jet had to figure a way to get them out. He would face the punishment needed, if only they let his friends go. Aya shifted against him and Jet smiled as he entwined his hand with hers. She had done so much for him, and his people. He hoped the Freedom Fighters were ok, and that they would be ok without him for a bit, but he knew the older teens would watch out for them. Knowing the ride would take a few hours, Jet relaxed and slipped into a light sleep. He woke to the carriage stopping and found Aya awake and her ring on his wrist.

"Hi," she said softly. "I think my bending is coming back."

"Good," he said with a smile and wrapped her in a hug.

"Jet," she started hesitantly. "I don't know what's going to happen, but…I like you. A lot. I know we've had our differences, but…"

"Differences?" Jet asked with a laugh. "I think that underscores the shouting matches considerably."

He noticed Aya relax against him and heard a light laugh come out of her. The carriage started again, and a shadow passed over them, blocking out the light coming in through the curtained windows.

"As I was saying," she said with a smirk in her tone and Jet leaned forward slightly and saw the smirk on her face. "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"Aya, I've done a lot of bad things according to the authorities. I'm willing to face the consequences if it means my people, my friends, will be ok."

He knew he sounded serious, but he was and he needed Aya to understand that. Her grip on his hand tightened before she sighed. "I know," she said. "But I'll do everything I can to keep them safe. As I've said before, you have a good thing going. I don't like the stealing, but I understand caring for your people to make sure they're all right."

Jet nodded, knowing she understood. She was a princess, it was ingrained into her to care for her people and he had seen it when she helped her friends escape and when she bonded with his people and taught them some earthbending. The carriage stopped again and Aya rose out of his embrace, sighing before straightening her clothes and hair. The door opened and Jet found himself looking at Aya's brother. Now that he was getting a better look at the firebender, he noticed the teen was tall and well groomed, though he had pale skin and his face and stature just shouted aristocrat. The golden-eyed teen studied him for a second before smiling and nodding to Jet. Jet was surprised, but then Aya's face lit up as her brother touched her arm and she smiled as he helped her out of the carriage. Jet scooted towards the door as carefully as he could, being careful with his ribs and saw Aya hugging her brother before a high pitch squeal sounded and then the water tribe girl was hugging both of them. The girl was taller than Aya with dark skin, long brown hair bound in a braid and bright blue eyes. Jet felt sad as he saw the two others Long Feng had captured approach Aya and join in the group hug. Aya was laughing and smiling with them, and Jet felt out of place. He knew she belonged here, with her brother and friends, and he was an outsider.

"I'm sure you guys remember Jet," Aya said before breaking apart from her friends and returning to the carriage. He saw her brother's eyes narrow, as well as the grey-eyed boy's, but then Aya was helping him out of the carriage, acting as a crutch for his right ankle.

"We didn't really meet," the firebender said while holding out his hand to Jet. "I'm Iroh."

"Jet," Jet replied, taking Iroh's hand in a firm shake. He was surprised to find calluses on Iroh's hand and was startled as Iroh shook his hand firmly.

"From what it sounds like, you took good care of Aya. Thanks," Iroh said with a smile after releasing Jet's hand.

"I think it was more the other way around," Jet said with a wry smile and noticed Aya blush for a second. He saw the water tribe girl's eyes light up as she stepped up to stand beside Iroh.

"Oh, this is Kana," Iroh said, gesturing to the girl as he hooked an arm around her waist and Jet saw her blush as Aya's jaw dropped. "Yes, Aya, we're going out now."

"Finally!" Aya cried.

"Yeah, they're terrible about it," the water tribe boy said as he stepped up to Jet. "I'm Hakoda, Kana's brother. Thanks for stopping Long Feng a few days ago."

Jet nodded and noticed the grey-eyed boy studying him. The boy seemed the youngest and had short brown hair, and his skin was slightly tanned, but he looked like he smiled and laughed often, though his lips were thinned in study as he looked on Jet.

"This is Kuzon," Iroh said, gesturing to the grey-eyed boy.

"Enough chit-chat," The Duke said, walking towards them. "I can see Jet is in pain, and they're both tired. We'll catch up inside."

Jet could only watch the others as they talked excitedly while Aya helped him in.

"Relax," Aya whispered to him. "They're normal teens, like me."

"You're anything but normal," Jet said with a smile and Aya smiled back at him. She stopped suddenly when they stepped inside, shock on her face, but shortly continued on to set Jet down on a couch. Jet watched as a few girls hurried forward to hug Aya. Two were brunettes, and one had black hair, and all three looked to be about thirteen, though one was definitely a little older.

"Wow, you guys have grown," Aya stated as the girls laughed around her.

"And you haven't!" the oldest said before all four started laughing. Any further catching up was cut off by two women coming out with dinner, serving everyone. Aya sat next to Jet as they ate, and told him who everyone was.

"That's Ty Lee," she said when the woman served them. "She is from the Fire Nation and then joined the Kyoshi warriors after the war until she married Haru. He's an earthbender. They have two daughters, Jen Lee," Aya said, pointing to the older brunette, "and Hana. Hana's an earthbender. Then there's Song, she married Teo over there and they have a daughter, Marissa."

"You know a lot of people," Jet remarked quietly.

"The adults are all friends of my parents, that's how we all know each other."

"And it's late and we've all had a long day," The Duke said from behind them. Jet jumped slightly, not hearing the man approach him, and noticed Aya looking downcast. "Jet, you'll sleep down here. I don't want to aggravate those ribs by making you climb a couple sets of stairs."

Jet just nodded and watched as Aya and her friends headed out of the room. He noticed The Duke watching him and tried to avoid the man's eyes. The Duke waited until everyone else had left before sitting in a chair opposite Jet. They studied each other for a while before The Duke spoke up.

"Jet, I need to know everything that happened," The Duke said.

Jet remained silent and The Duke frowned. "Her mother along with Aang and Sokka are coming soon and they might even be here by tomorrow. I need to know what to tell them."

"I already told you," Jet stated, watching the man.

The Duke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know something happened for you two to be as close as you are. Something like that normally doesn't happen overnight. Now, what happened?"

"I didn't force her, if that's what you're implying," Jet growled.

"I know you wouldn't, and she wouldn't have let you," The Duke stated and Jet watched him. The man seemed to be genuinely interested and believe the best of Jet.

"We actually fought a lot, arguing," Jet said and smiled as he remembered the shouting matches. "She never acted like I thought she would and she was really interested in my father." The Duke nodded and Jet continued. "She got along with everyone except Jade and even taught us to earthbend a bit."

"Why would she do that?" The Duke asked.

"I don't know," Jet shrugged. "She taught us first how to feel the earth and then tell lies. Maybe it was so I could trust her."

"And Long Feng wasn't around for this?" The Duke asked.

"No, I took Aya away to one of my homes the night you guys escaped, away from him. I didn't see him again until today. It was too weird, the ransom denial and then acceptance came in too fast."

The Duke seemed surprised at that, but he nodded. "Jet, I know you haven't known Aya that long, but do you love her?"

Jet looked into The Duke's dark eyes and knew the man was worried about Aya, just as he was. He wasn't sure if it was love, but he did care for her.

"She means a lot to me, but I'm not sure if it's love," Jet answered.

The Duke nodded and rose, moving to a closet. He came back to Jet with a pillow and blanket.

"Here," the man said. "Get some rest. There are guards around the house, so don't try and escape."

"My people, where are they?" Jet asked.

"Safe, from the Earth Kingdom and Long Feng."

Jet nodded and adjusted the blanket and pillow before he carefully reclined on the couch and fell asleep.


	10. A New Girlfriend

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, obviously.

Chapter 10

Once upstairs, Aya followed Kana to the room the two would share. Marissa was already there and asleep, so Kana led Aya to the far corner and turned to her.

"Ok Aya, what's going on between you and Jet? What happened in the couple of days we've been apart?"

Aya smiled at her best friend and the curiosity and enthusiasm in Kana's voice and told Kana everything, the dreams of the gods, arguing with Jet, the party and almost kiss and then when he had kissed her after she had bent both earth and fire.

"Wow," was all Kana said when Aya finished.

"I know," Aya said. "A lot of stuff happened in a short time. But, I really like him. Like you and Iroh. What happened with you two? Who finally made the move?"

She felt Kana blush through the stone floor and smiled. "Iroh did. When we escaped, I had to help him because of the toxin still in his system. We stopped and he asked me to come closer and then pulled me in for a kiss. We just got closer after that and yesterday he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Finally," Aya sighed, smiling and giggling with her friend. She felt Ty Lee come to the door and open it.

"Go to bed you two," Ty Lee said sternly and both girls hurried into bed. They continued to whisper for a bit until Aya felt Song coming towards them and then hushed her friend and tried to sleep.

Aya couldn't sleep right away and kept thinking about Jet. She hoped he would be ok. She knew that Long Feng was still out there and wondered if she still had to stop him. Yawning, Aya fell into a deep sleep only to have her shoulder shaken gently. She felt stone underneath her and no vibrations and knew she was before the gods again.

"I know I didn't get him" Aya sighed before slowly opening her eyes to see just Ceres before her.

"I know dear," Ceres said gently, helping Aya stand. "But you and your friends are still in danger. You have to stop him."

"How?" Aya asked in despair. "I know I bent fire, though I'm not sure how. And now I'm in Ba Sing Sae. How can I stop Long Feng when I don't know where he is?"

The earth goddess sighed. "He will come to you. Aya, watch over your friends. You are the only one who can stop Long Feng. You'll know what to do…"

"Yeah, yeah, when the time comes," Aya sighed and was surprised as Ceres smiled. "Why won't you tell me now?"

"Because there are too many variables. Trust in yourself and your friends. And let your heart lead you. You are so like your father, I can see why your mother loves him so. Rest now Aya, we won't be able to speak again."

Aya wanted to question the goddess further, but Ceres laid a hand on her shoulder and Aya fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXX

Jet woke to someone moving through the room. He listened as someone with light steps moved towards him and reached for a hidden dagger in his pocket.

"None of that," he heard a woman say, and she sounded similar to Aya. Jet opened his eyes and was surprised to see an older version of Aya studying him. He wondered who it was as he looked over the green silk dress before his eyes moved to her face. She had her black hair in a bun and her milky green eyes never focused, though they stayed on him.

She smiled. "Not expecting me, were you," she said and Jet nodded slowly before he remembered she was blind. After seeing her eyes, he knew he was facing Aya's mother, the Fire Lady herself. Toph made a motion as she moved towards Jet's legs and Jet carefully moved his legs off the couch, and into a sitting position. He let out an involuntary groan as his ribs hurt as he moved and Toph gave him a look of sympathy.

"I know it hurts. I need to know what happened. Every detail. And I'll know if you lie," she said with a smirk.

Jet nodded, knowing he couldn't get out of this interrogation. He started and watched her as she took everything in. She was calm and collected and only showed interest in what he said. He had reached where he had taken Aya to the tree house when he saw Ty Lee come into the main room with some cups of tea. He stopped talking, though he knew Toph would probably tell the others, until Ty Lee handed both of them a cup of tea before leaving the room again. Toph seemed to be studying him as he held the teacup.

"Give me your hand," she said.

Jet hesitated, so Toph just sighed and grabbed his right hand and felt the ring Aya had given him.

"Do you know what this is?" Toph asked him, holding up his hand so that he could see the ring.

"Yeah, it's meteorite. Aya told me about it and how you got it and then gave some to her," he replied and saw a bracelet matching Aya's on Toph's bicep.

Toph nodded. "If she gave this to you, she trusts you. And that's good enough for me."

Jet was shocked by this and Toph gave him a wry smile. "Just a few more things. Did you kiss her and what do you plan to do now?"

"Yes," Jet replied. "I know The Duke saw us when he caught up to me after Aya collapsed the cavern. And I don't know. I care for her, but I don't know what will happen to me. I'll willingly face my punishment as long as my people are safe."

Toph nodded and seemed lost in thought for a second. "You lied just then. Yes, you care for her, but it's deeper than you're letting yourself believe. Jet, never lie to yourself. And we haven't decided what will happen. I need to speak with my children and with my friends before we decide what to do next."

He watched as a smile graced her face, the same smile Aya had and she rose as Jet heard feet coming down the stairs. He watched as Aya hurried down and hugged her mother, both of them smiling and laughing. The others followed behind and Aya moved away from Toph so that her brother could take her place. Jet noticed that Aya was nearly her mother's height of just over five feet, but it looked like Aya would be taller than her mother while Iroh almost towered over both of them. Hakoda was the only one close to Iroh in height, and Jet knew he was taller than both boys. Kana was between Hakoda and Aya in height and Kuzon was the same. The grey-eyed boy was frowning at Jet when the other three girls came in, the oldest brunette sliding up to stand next to Hakoda and Hakoda laughed at something she said.

"Well, I'm glad you kids are all right. I'll let Ty Lee know you're all up and she and Song will bring breakfast in. I need to talk with the men for a bit," Toph said.

She gave her children and their friends a smile before she smiled at Jet. Aya moved to sit next to Jet and the freedom fighter saw Kuzon's frown become larger as the other teens sat around him. Iroh and Kana sat close together and Jen Lee sat next to Hakoda. The other two girls looked shyly at Kuzon, but he ignored them and sat in a chair. Jet remembered that Aya had told him about Kuzon liking her and hoped the younger teen wouldn't become too jealous. He just watched as the young girls helped the women serve breakfast and everyone caught up. Jet was surprised at how easily they talked with each other, their friends, and even him, drawing him into conversations. Aya was right, they were normal teens. They just happened to be the children of the most prominent people of their time. Once he realized that, he smiled and relaxed next to Aya. Once they finished breakfast and continued to talk, he took Aya's hand in his and she squeezed it, smiling more, but didn't miss a beat while she talked with her brother and friends about the politics going on in Ba Sing Sae.

XXXXX

Aya was glad Jet was relaxing next to her. She was surprised, but happy, when he took her hand in his, though she knew Kuzon had seen it by the airbender's heartbeat and breathing. She hoped Kuzon wouldn't become jealous. She had always tried to make it clear to him that she didn't like him the way he liked her, but knew he still harbored a crush for her. After another hour of talking, all the teens quieted when the adults came in. Toph was in the lead, followed by The Duke and Sokka and then Aang, Haru, Ty Lee, Teo and Song. Hakoda, Kana, and Kuzon all rose to greet their fathers and Aya was reminded of how they had done the same thing while escaping the North Pole with Li eight years before. A few adults had to remain standing as Aya scooted closer to Jet so Kana and Iroh could squeeze onto the couch. She made sure to not squeeze too much into Jet because of his ribs.

"All right," Toph said as she faced the teens. "Jet, you'll be safe with us. As well as your people. If King Kuei wants to have you arrested, I have given you and your friends protection."

"Jet, we need to know how many freedom fighters are still out there," The Duke said.

Aya felt Jet tense next to her and knew he was worried. The Duke must have seen in as well. "We think Long Feng is going to take over the group and use them somehow with you out of the way. We need to know how many there are and find a way to reach them."

Jet was worried, but he nodded. "There's a hundred and thirteen," he said and Aya felt everyone stop in shock and look at him. "We have homes all over and have used messenger hawks as well as trained sparrowkeets to communicate. But if Long Feng says I'm dead, and if there are a few high placed people who are loyal to him and not the freedom fighters like Jade, he may convince them that my letters are a fake."

Aya squeezed his hand, feeling him get sad and angry at his girlfriend and Long Feng.

"We have the girl, Jade, in custody," The Duke said. "What if your friends take the letters to the freedom fighters? They would believe them, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, they would. But we have more than five homes we travel between."

"How many do you have?" Sokka asked.

"Twenty, depending on the season or who's chasing us," Jet replied. "The place you escaped from was one of ours, not Long Feng's. The forest and the cavern were others, and we have them all around Ba Sing Sae."

"How did you get so many?" Aang asked. "People and places. I'm sure I would have noticed one of them in my travels."

"I searched for kids that didn't have a family anymore or a home and offered them a place. The orphanages were so impoverished after the war ended, I couldn't bear to let the kids head there. So, I took care of them. We don't hurt anyone and only take from those who can afford it. We do fish and farm a little, but it's hard when the authorities only see us as another band of thieves or mercenaries."

"How long have you been doing this?" Sokka asked in wonder.

"Nine years," Jet answered. "Since my parents died trying to protect our home from Azula."

Aya knew everyone was surprised, but she was proud of Jet. He was standing up for what he believed in and she knew from the people she met in the forest that he was doing the right thing and the kids adored him. She heard The Duke approach them and heard him lay a piece of paper on the table in front of Jet and Aya.

"Can you show me the places where they are? So we can get messages out to them?" The Duke asked.

Jet hesitated and The Duke pointed to a few spots. "Here is where we used to take shelter under your father," The Duke said.

Jet nodded and sat up slowly, leaning towards the map as far as he could. Aya heard him point to a few more places. "Those are where most of them will be," he said with a trace of pain in his tone. "The ones you just showed me, we still use." Jet leaned back with a sigh of relief and Kana got up and kneeled on his other side. Aya knew her friend was healing Jet the best she could as Jet relaxed more and he thanked Kana while The Duke took the map back to the adults, marking a few spots.

"That only adds up to thirteen," Sokka said. "Including the forest and the places The Duke has been. Where are the others?"

"Most of my people won't be there. It's where we go to in extreme emergencies because they're so hard to reach. Also the sick and little ones are kept in some of them to keep them safe," Jet replied.

"Little ones?" Song asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, the youngest I've taken in was nearly three, but it's mostly four to eight year olds. Kids too young to help in raids. I want them to stay safe and I wouldn't have anyone fight until they were fourteen if I could help it, but we need the people and they want to help."

"Well, I was seven when I joined Jet," The Duke said with a smile.

"And Twinkle Toes and I were twelve during the war," Toph said with a grin. "And our kids were six to eight when they got caught in the North Pole. We all don't want to see the little ones in danger, but it happens."

"So what's the plan?" Iroh asked and Aya was surprised and happy as she heard him take charge. She had always known he could be a great leader, but he had stayed in her shadow for so long whenever confronted. Now she realized she just needed to leave him for a bit to let him really step forward and she was proud of her brother.

"You kids are going to keep doing what you came here for," Toph said. "We're going to keep searching for Long Feng. Jet, can you write a few letters for your friends to take to your people to tell them what's happened?"

"Yeah, can I see them before they head off?" Jet asked.

"Yes, we'll bring them in for a bit," Toph said with a smile in her tone. "Kids, you guys have to get ready to head to the palace for more politics. Then the university before you're done for today. Jet, you'll stay here until Kana says you're ok to get out and walk around."

Aya frowned as she heard her brother and friends groan. Jet squeezed her hand slightly before he let her go and she and Kana hurried to their room to get ready for the day. As Kana did her hair and put a little makeup on her, Aya thought about her dream and what could happen and worried about Jet. She knew he would be safe at the house, but she and her brother and friends would be away for most of the day.

They headed out quickly, and Aya felt Jet writing some letters. She smiled at him and was sure he was smiling back before The Duke and several guards escorted them to the Earth King's palace. There the politicians fawned over Aya and her friends, giving thanks for her safe return. After a few hours of dealing with the politicians, Aya was introduced to the two princesses, fifteen year old Jenell and twelve year old Kilana. The blind earthbender knew the girls only had eyes for Hakoda and Kuzon, as Kana stayed next to Iroh, and Kuzon seemed interested in Jenell, actually joking with her and being nice like he used to do to Aya.

Aya smiled, knowing Kuzon wouldn't be too jealous of Jet now that she knew he was falling for the oldest Earth Kingdom princess. After a simple lunch with the princesses, the five made their way to the university where Aya grew bored very quickly. She had never been one for schoolwork. That had been more the boys love. She kept thinking about Jet, her recent dream of Ceres and thought about Long Feng. The king had been too busy to see them that day, but would see them the next day before the ball. The ball had been set for the day after the group had arrived, but since Aya had been captured, they had postponed it. Now that she had arrived in Ba Sing Sae, the king had set the date for the ball and festivities. Aya wondered if Long Feng would make his move then. All the royal teens would be in the same place at the same time and Kana had told her about the ransom demand they had received, that Long Feng wanted Jenell's hand in marriage in exchange for Aya or he would take Aya for his bride. Aya shivered at the thought of Long Feng actually touching her, let alone being her husband. She would much rather have Jet. The thought of being married to Jet caused her to blush, and she knew Kana had caught it since Kana was bored as well.

"Are you thinking about your boyfriend?" Kana teased in a whisper.

Aya just sent a dark look her friend's way. "He's not my boyfriend," Aya hissed.

"Not yet at least," Kana whispered back and Aya smiled at her friend.

After another couple of tedious hours of listening to professors, the group made its way back to Teo's house. Aya found the twins talking with Jet and he gave them a final good luck before they walked away from Jet and towards Aya and her friends.

"Be safe guys," Aya said to them as they stopped and bowed before her.

"We will," Yin said.

"You too," Yang said and Aya moved forward to hug both big guys and they hugged her back gently before they followed The Duke outside.

Aya knew her brother and friends were staring at her, but she just smiled back at them before moving to Jet's side.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi back, they all left?" Aya asked as the guys walked outside with Aang and Sokka, probably to train or meditate as Kana went to Jet's other side.

"Yeah, the twins were the last ones out since they're going to the closest places," Jet said as Aya felt Kana healing him. Jet groaned once when Kana moved his ankle, but he seemed to be better when she moved to his ribs.

"Well, you should be able to walk starting tomorrow," Kana said. "And those ribs are healing nicely. I'm sure a little dancing won't hurt them after a few more healings tomorrow."

"Dancing?" Jet asked, confused, turning to Aya.

"The king is throwing a ball for us," Aya sighed. "All those snotty suitors and even snottier politicians."

"That's why Jet is going," Toph said, coming into the room. "I spoke to the king earlier today, and he wants to meet the young man who saved my daughter from Long Feng."

"But, I didn't…" Jet started.

"Yes, you did," Toph told him and Aya smiled at the stern but kind tone in her mother's voice. There was no arguing with Toph when she was in that mood. "You saved them all by being kind, promising The Duke to protect them, stopping Long Feng from beating Hakoda, and watching over my daughter and taking her away from Long Feng." Aya felt Jet start to object again, but Toph beat him to it. "She may have saved you in the cavern, by her teaching and bringing the cavern down on the slimeballs, but you made sure she was safe from the biggest scumbag of them all."

"Don't worry, it's more politics," Aya told Jet with a smile and felt and heard him nod before he relaxed.

Toph motioned and Kana left with her, leaving Aya alone with Jet. They remained silent for a while, both unsure what to say.

"You know, it was a lot easier to talk to you when we would end up shouting at each other," Jet said and Aya smiled.

"Well, I could shout at you for being so quiet," Aya replied with a smirk, and heard Jet chuckle.

She heard his head move as if he was looking towards the door where her mother had left through and she smiled, sliding closer to Jet.

"My mom is ignoring us right now and has her feet off the ground. We were kind of…interrupted, in the cavern. What do you want to do?"

She knew Jet was studying her and then he was kissing her, pulling her close to him. Aya lost herself in the kiss, feeling nothing but heat, much like when she had firebended, but this was different. It was more passionate, but more controlled. She made sure she stayed away from his ribs and when they stopped for air, Jet pulled her close, resting his head against the side of her head.

"I don't know what's going to happen," Jet said, and it sounded like he was lost. "I care for you, more than I've cared for anyone. But…we're from different worlds. You fit so easily into mine, but I can't fit into yours."

"You could if you wanted to," Aya whispered, cuddling into Jet's embrace.

"No, I'm a thief…"

"And so was my dad, for a while," Aya said, bringing her head up so that she hoped her eyes would meet his. "My mom was a minor noble, from the Earth Kingdom. Her family was rich, but they were no where near the king like so many families are. The old folks on both sides didn't want the union, but my parents made it work. Sokka was just a simple guy from the Southern Water Tribe, not a prince. But he loved Suki, and he married her. Katara was the same, but she and Aang loved each other."

"All right, all right," Jet said with a light laugh. "You convinced me. But we're probably going to have to convince a lot of other people first."

Aya smiled, brightening. "So, does this mean we're going steady?"

Jet laughed again and pulled her close for a quick kiss. "Yeah, I have a new girlfriend. Who'd have thought she'd be so opinionated?"

Aya laughed and kissed him back. "Yeah, but you know you love it."

Jet tensed for a second and Aya wondered what he was thinking until he pulled her into another kiss. Aya only stopped it when she felt the guys coming back in. Jet seemed to pick up on it and just adjusted so that Aya was sitting next to him when the men and teens entered, Hakoda, Iroh and Sokka all talking about swords while Aang and Kuzon were silent.

"Jet," The Duke said as he approached from behind Sokka. "We found this and both of these are rightfully yours."

Aya smiled as she felt The Duke holding both of Jet's hooked swords out to him and Jet sat up to take them.

"Thank you," Jet said.

"Too bad those ribs won't let us see how good you are," Hakoda said with a smirk and Aya squeezed Jet's hand before she rose to leave the room as the guys all started talking about swords. Kuzon stopped her before she went into the kitchen where she heard her mom, Kana and the other women talking, and Aya turned to her friend.

"Aya, I know you like him, and you know I've always liked you," Kuzon said and Aya nodded, waiting for the airbender to go on. "I just want you to know, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Kuzon," she said. "And I know you like Jenell and she likes you back. You're still my friend, no matter what."

She moved and hugged Kuzon and he hugged her back. Before she pulled away, he spoke to her.

"What was it about him that you liked so much?" Kuzon asked quietly.

"He stands up for himself and he stood up against me," Aya replied. "Don't think too hard on it, that's not who you are."

Kuzon chuckled and let her go, moving to talk with the guys and adding staffs into the weapons they talked about. Aya knew he would be ok, and understood her. She smiled and headed into the kitchen where she was sure her mother and friends would bombard her with questions about Jet.


	11. A Bad Ball

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had hoped to have it up by Tuesday, but it's been a crazy week. Two storms in three days dropping 5 feet of snow at my work, and causing tons of accidents with highway closures. We still need to shovel out the animals, but at least they have food, water and shelter. I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend and my husband is coming home for two weeks. Yay!

Well, read, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Don't own avatar

Chapter 11

The next day found Aya and her friends heading back to the palace for more politics, but it would be a much shorter day with the preparations for the ball. Jet watched Aya leave with her friends, worried about her as she went to the palace. He had overheard her talking to her mother about another dream and wondered how often the gods had visited her. Kana had healed him again that morning and he slowly got up and stretched after the teens had left. Toph came into the main room at that time and smiled at him, gesturing him to follow her. He did so, carefully testing his body as he followed the Fire Lady out to the garden. She turned to face him and he noticed how serious she was.

"Is everything all right, my lady?" he asked.

She smiled. "You can just call me Toph, Jet. I don't go for any of that formality." He nodded and she continued. "I am a little concerned. Aya told you about her dreams?"

Jet took a deep breath. "Yeah, she said the gods had visited her in a dream and told her to stop Long Feng from starting another war. Did she have another dream?"

Toph nodded, starting to look downcast. "Yes, she's had three total. We're expecting Long Feng to attack tonight, especially with Aya's dream of the earth goddess two nights ago. So, I'm going to teach you some more earthbending. According to my daughter, you're a fast learner. That's good."

Jet swallowed hard and nodded. The news of the gods talking to Aya so much disturbed him. Anything that had to do with spirits and gods wasn't good for mortals like him, and now that he was going out with Aya, the interaction of the gods was sure to affect him as well. The expectance of Long Feng to attack that night hardened Jet and he was determined to keep Aya and the others safe.

"What do I need to do?" Jet asked.

Toph smiled. "Follow my lead," she said and started earthbending. Jet studied her for a moment before he started copying her movements. Although he did them the same as she did, the results weren't the same. Smiling, he closed his eyes and focused on what he could feel. Once he started feeling how she moved the earth, he opened his eyes and copied her again. Toph seemed surprised for a moment when he did what she did perfectly, but then she gave him a wry smile and stepped up the pace. Jet kept pace with her for a while, but then she was doing things that he could hardly see and comprehend, much like when Aya had made the figure of the woman. As much as he tried to keep up and copy Toph's movements, he couldn't.

"Well, you are a fast learner," Toph remarked when she finally stopped and Jet stood, panting and sweating after trying to keep up with her. "But you're still new to feeling the earth. You'll be fine tonight."

"Why am I going again?" Jet asked, studying Toph as he regained his breath. "I'm sure it's not just because the king thinks I saved Aya."

Toph smiled a knowing smile that told him she still held many secrets. "You're right. You're also going to protect my children. I know the kids can take care of themselves, but I want extra protection. You're just about healed, and Kana will just about finish you up when they get back, before you go shopping for an outfit tonight."

Jet groaned at the thought of shopping for fancy clothes. Toph heard it and gave him a wry smile. "Don't worry, it won't be too bad. The clothes will be comfortable, and you'll need them in case my husband arrives tonight."

Jet stopped wiping the sweat off his brow and stared at the small woman before him. "The Fire Lord? He's coming here?"

"Relax, Jet," Toph said, walking up to place a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko's nothing like his father or sister. He knows Aya is safe and wants to meet you. He's also worried about Long Feng. All of us are. The only reason the creep is going after our kids is because of us, we're the ones that killed his career and control of the Earth King."

Jet nodded. "Yeah, Aya told me about it. And now that I know he's the reason my father… well, I want to make sure he's put away for good."

He started to walk back inside, his ribs bothering him, but Toph stopped him with a touch on his arm. He turned back to her and saw her studying him intently. Her misty green eyes seemed to see right through him and he almost stepped away from her.

"Are you sure you just don't want revenge, Jet?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Yeah, I just want to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone, especially Aya."

Toph nodded and let his arm go, moving quickly so that she was ahead of him. Ty Lee was waiting for them and instantly hooked her arm through Jet's and led him through a hallway he hadn't been through.

"Now that you're done working, you need to bathe before you try on all those clothes," she said with a smile and Jet frowned, but let her lead him to the baths. He refused help and when he was finished, found his clothes missing and a simple set of red and black clothes waiting for him.

"You're near Iroh in size," Toph said from outside the door. "So these are on loan. Hurry up, they're coming and then you'll go out with Sokka and the guys."

Jet scowled at the red clothes, but put them on, trying to hide as much of the red as possible. He took a deep breath before he exited and found his swords in the main room. Just as he hooked them to his belt, Aya and her friends came in. Kana, Hakoda, Kuzon and Iroh all stopped, seeing him in red and black, but then the water tribe siblings and Kuzon were snickering and Jet felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as Aya questioned her friends with her expression.

"You look good in black," Iroh said with a smile. "But you look better in green. Don't worry, Sokka will make sure you look good for tonight."

Jet smiled weakly back at Iroh, glad the firebender wasn't making fun of him for being in his clothes. The faster he was out of Fire Nation clothes, the better he would feel. Kana approached him and pulled some water onto her hands and soon the slight ache in his ribs and ankle had disappeared. As Kana healed him, he noticed Ty Lee, Song and their daughters come into the room and the girls started whispering excitedly as Aya started looking downcast. Once Kana had finished, Ty Lee, Song and Sokka started herding the teens out and the group was soon surrounded by five guards. Jet fell in alongside Aya and glanced at her a few times, waiting until they were alone.

"I don't like shopping," she whispered to him before he could ask what was wrong.

"You're a girl, why not?" he asked.

Aya frowned at him before she smiled and waved a hand over her eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered and she giggled lightly.

"It's ok. All I care about is comfort and being able to bend. I know the women and Kana will fawn over how nice I look, but as long as it's comfortable, I won't care. Why were you so…agitated, earlier?"

Jet smiled. "Ty Lee or your mom took my clothes while I bathed and your mom gave me some of Iroh's clothes to wear for the moment. They're a little…short."

"And they're Fire Nation colors," Aya said with a smirk. "I don't care, I can't see them."

Jet's smile broadened, but then he stopped when the group stopped in front of a shop. Sokka was grinning and Hakoda was as well while Iroh and Kuzon started looking downcast.

"Here's our stop," Sokka said. "Ladies, we'll meet you back at the house."

Jet and Aya both sighed, but they smiled at each other as Kana and Iroh hugged quickly before Ty Lee escorted the girls away as Sokka led the guys into the store.

XXXXX

Aya smiled as she felt Jet and Iroh rise as she, Kana and Marissa walked downstairs. The guys stopped suddenly, including Kuzon and Hakoda and she and the other girls blushed, sure the guys were stopping suddenly because of them. Jet walked up to her as Iroh walked up to Kana and the freedom fighter followed Iroh's movements of holding out his arm for Kana. Aya smiled at Jet and hooked her arm through his as the adults approached the teens.

"You all look so beautiful, and handsome," Ty Lee sighed and Aya blushed as she felt her friends do the same and Jet seemed to get nervous.

"I'm sure you look great," Aya whispered to him as The Duke gestured and several guards surrounded the group before they started to head to the palace.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about the slimeball and the possibility of your dad showing up," Jet muttered.

Aya felt her jaw drop in shock. "My dad may show up?" she asked.

"Yeah, didn't your mom tell you?" Jet asked, confused.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Toph said suddenly from behind them and it sounded as if she was frowning at Jet.

"You didn't tell me that," Jet replied, frowning back, and Aya laughed lightly, moving closer to Jet. Toph laughed as well and Aya noticed the others listening in.

"Yeah, well, he may not even show up tonight. He's trying out that new balloon and is expected to arrive tonight, but I doubt it," Toph stated.

"Hey, that's my invention you're talking about," Sokka stated, sounding ruffled.

"And my dad and you made the first one," Teo said with a smile. "It should get him here tonight, but who's running the Fire Nation?"

"Sweetness and Fan Girl along with the old dunderhead advisors. He's going back as soon as he can, but he wanted to come here when he heard Aya was captured, but he had a hawk and learned about Jet and Aya getting free of the slimeball," Toph said.

Aya felt Jet get nervous again and squeezed his hand, feeling his meteorite ring on her arm. She was sure he smiled at her, and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the palace. Luckily it wasn't too far since Teo lived in the upper ring, and then the teens were escorted to a side room as the adults were escorted to the main hall to wait for the king and princesses. Once in the small room, Aya felt the princesses approach them as well as something underneath them. She smiled as she felt Jet's, Iroh's, and Hakoda's swords in the stone floor, sure that her mother had put them there earlier in case their hunch on Long Feng was correct. Introductions went around and Aya was impressed at how easily Jet had moved into acting like a noble as he bowed to the princesses. Soon the two girls were chatting with Kana and Kuzon was steadily creeping closer to Jenell. Ty Lee's and Song's daughters were in the main hall with the adults since they weren't royalty and Aya grew bored as they waited for the king so they could start. She didn't like being in the small room, waiting for who knew what, and Jet seemed to feel the same, though he was calm on the outside.

A servant soon approached with drinks and Aya took a glass when the platter finally came to her. She moved to drink it, but then the smell reminded her of something.

"Stop, don't drink it," she called out and heard several people sputter and stop once the servant was gone.

"Aya, what's wrong?" Jet asked and she felt him still holding the glass.

"It's Forkroot, who's drunk it?" Aya asked, turning to her friends.

Hakoda, Kuzon and the princesses had drunk it already and Iroh had had a sip, but Aya had stopped Jet and Kana from drinking it.

"Aya? What's wrong?" Iroh asked in a whisper as he edged closer to her.

"It's a drink that stops bending," Jet replied. "How did you know?"

"I smelled it," Aya replied as she sent out her senses. She didn't feel anything unusual, yet. Maybe they were waiting for it to take effect. "After having it twice, I'll never forget that smell."

"You had it twice?!" Iroh hissed, before turning on Jet, scowling by his vibrations.

"Iroh, calm down, I understand why I had to drink it and did so willingly," Aya said, hoping to calm her brother down.

"Well, it shouldn't affect Hakoda or I," Kilana said. "We don't bend."

"I'm not too sure," Hakoda said, starting to sway. Iroh and Kana went to him, and helped him into a nearby chair as he stumbled. Aya felt Kuzon and Jenell start to sway as well and Iroh faltered as he helped the airbender into a seated position next to Hakoda. Jet picked up a glass and it sounded as if he smelled it.

"It's not too noticeable," he said, handing the cup to Aya. "The forkroot almost overpowers it, can you smell it?"

Aya took the glass and took a whiff and smelled something that she had only encountered twice before. She nodded, pouring the liquid into a plant. "Shirshu venom, barely noticeable."

"Shirshu?!" Kana gasped. "Well, at least that wears off soon."

"I don't think we'll have time to find out," Aya replied. She felt several people earthbending towards them and dropped into a fighting stance between the earthbenders and her disabled friends. Carefully, she moved the swords in the ground so that the earthbenders wouldn't notice them and she could pop them up to their owners at the right time. Iroh, Kana and Jet picked up on what she was doing and Jet took a stance between her and Iroh with Kana on Iroh's other side. Just as everyone got into position, ten Dai Li burst into the room, followed by Long Feng. Aya felt the Dai Li and another twenty earthbenders in hiding closing and sealing the doors. She also felt earthbending start around the main hall and hoped her mom and the others were ok, but knew she had to focus on Long Feng.

"Well, aren't you a smart little princess," Long Feng said in his slimy voice when he found himself faced with four benders. "Dart them."

Aya felt the darts heading towards them and brought up a wall, stopping them. She felt more darts coming and Jet shifted his weight, bringing up more walls to stop them and sending out two attacks, sucking two of the Dai Li into the ground. They quickly got out as Aya tried to think of a way out of it. There was definitely a disturbance in the main hall, but four benders facing Long Feng and ten Dai Li weren't good odds. She knew they could beat him, but Iroh wasn't fully there and a dart could push him over the edge. He was barely standing as it was with the toxins in his system.

"What do you want, Long Feng?" she growled.

"Well, she speaks, and it's a surprise Jet survived. Though his father did, so I guess stubbornness runs in the family," Long Feng remarked dully. Aya felt Jet get angry, but he didn't move. "I would have thought you'd have guessed it, little lady. I intend to take back what was mine and cause the downfall of those who took everything away from me."

"Azula took it away from you," Kana stated. "She's dead."

"But your parents turned my king against me," Long Feng growled before charm entered his tone, which made Aya shiver in dread. She would much rather have his angry tones than charm. "Now I have princesses from every nation here, as well as the crown prince from both the Fire Nation and Water Tribe. And the Avatar's son. I can take the women, kill the men, and I will inherit the world."

Aya felt herself grow pale. She also felt everyone else stop for a second and the Dai Li must have noticed it because they shot more darts at them. Aya reacted and drew up another wall, but one dart got through and hit Kana. Iroh caught the waterbender as she fell and moved her behind him before facing Long Feng again.

"You'll never get away with it," Iroh growled.

"Of course I will," Long Feng remarked and Aya felt him lift his hand to motion another attack. She kicked the ground, causing the swords to pop up to their owners, including Hakoda's who she left in front of him. The Dai Li stopped, unsure as they now faced benders with weapons.

"Long Feng," Aya said. "I propose a deal."

He stopped suddenly and turned towards her. "Yes, Princess? What kind of deal do you propose?"

Aya took a deep breath. She knew she could do this, but he was such a turncoat, she wasn't sure if he would honor it. "I challenge you to an earthbending duel. I win, we all go free, you can even leave peacefully. You win…I'll marry you."

She heard everyone gasp and stop, watching her. "I accept," Long Feng said with an ugly smile in his tone.

XXXXX

Zuko landed the balloon in front of the palace and hurried in. The guards were missing and he knew something wasn't right. He saw a few servants as he entered the palace and then earthbending attacks were heading his way. Knowing he could defeat the earthbenders after so much practice against Toph and Aya, Zuko jumped over the waves heading his way and shot fire at the two servants. They were surprised and Zuko quickly drew his swords and charged them. Soon the two were knocked out and he heard a commotion from the main hall. He continued to head that way and was faced with a mixture of kids and teens when he reached the great door.

He studied them as they faced him, ready to fight. The youngest seemed to be no older than ten and they were unsure as they faced him with bows, swords and two in an earthbending stance. Zuko smiled slightly and created fire around his swords. A lot of the kids started looking scared and then two large teens were heading his way from his right.

"No, stop," one of them said.

"Jet's alive and this guy's on our side," the other one said and Zuko stopped and stared as the kids dropped their stances and started looking confused. He turned to the two and noticed they were twins.

"You're friends of Jet?" Zuko asked, keeping the fire around his swords.

"Yeah," one of the twins said, gasping for air. "And we know Aya too. Who are you?"

"I'm Aya's father," Zuko said and the twins drew back, startled before they looked at each other and grinned. They turned to the kids and moved to join them, opening the door. Complete chaos met Zuko's eyes. He spotted a lot of kids and teens as well as servants fighting nobles. He spotted Toph, Aang and Sokka fighting off the servants, and noticed they were being gentle with the kids. Zuko turned to the twins. "You guys seem to know the kids. Stop them before someone gets hurt."

The twins nodded and started heading into the main hall, shouting orders to the kids as they passed them and Zuko hurried towards Toph and Aang, taking down earthbending servants on his way.

"Thought you might show up when the fun started," Toph said as he took out a servant near her.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked as he shot at a servant and dodged an arrow from a kid.

"Long Feng started his coup," Toph replied with a frown as she subdued two teens with earth, capturing their arms and legs with earthen cuffs. "He took control of the Freedom Fighters and just as they started attacking us, I felt earthbenders head to the kids. Aya and Jet are holding them off."

"So this Jet is an earthbender?" Zuko asked as he edged closer to his wife and shot fire at a few more servants and startled some kids before they could shoot at him.

"Yep, and he's good," Toph said with a proud tone. "Aya taught him well."

Zuko smiled. He was proud of his daughter as well and the fact that she had taught this Jet so well in such a short time filled him with pride. Within minutes, the servants were subdued and the kids had stopped attacking. A few were injured and quite a few of the teens were treating their friends. Zuko stood with his wife and friends, watching the teens treat the others, Ty Lee, Song and their daughters helping. Toph suddenly turned pale and Zuko turned to his wife.

"Toph? Toph, sweety, what's wrong?"

"Iroh's hurt," Toph said and Zuko saw tears come to her eyes, though she refused to let them fall. She turned and started stalking towards the door. Aang moved and cut her off.

"No Toph, there are earthbenders holding the door," the Avatar said as Zuko watched the situation unfold. "If we burst through that door, the stalemate could be disrupted. Our children could be hurt."

Zuko watched his friend's face and saw Aang was using every part of his willpower to stop Toph and stop himself from rescuing his own son. Zuko walked up to Toph's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Toph instantly turned and hugged Zuko tightly. The Fire Lord knew his wife was crying into his chest, hiding herself and her tears from the room.

"Aang, what's going on in there?" Zuko asked sternly.

"Long Feng and his Dai Li are facing Aya, Iroh and Jet," Toph answered. "The princesses, Kuzon, Hakoda and Kana are down. It feels like they're drugged, but they're awake."

Zuko just hugged his wife. "Iroh's been drugged slightly, and can barely stand," Toph said, choking back a sob. Zuko just nodded. They both knew Iroh never did well with drugs. Zuko himself had been like that as a child, but he had grown out of it while Iroh hadn't. If Iroh received too high of a drug dosage, he could die. Noticing the teens and kids starting to guard the servants and the injured being led away, Zuko guided his wife to a chair near them. They had just about reached it when Toph stopped, suddenly pale, almost white.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Zuko asked, and couldn't keep the worry out of his tone.

"Aya's fighting Long Feng, and Jet and Iroh are going after the Dai Li. But, something's wrong. Something's different. I think…I think Aya's firebending."

Zuko stared at his wife and knew she was concentrating. Aang approached them slowly.

"We know the gods are using Aya for a reason," Aang said, meeting Zuko's eyes and trying to calm his friend down. "She's had three dreams where she's met the gods and has firebended before when Long Feng tried to kill Jet."

Zuko nodded, knowing Aang was right. The gods had used him and now they were using his daughter, all to stop wars. He just had to have faith in his daughter. And he did. He finished guiding his wife to a chair and sat her on it.

"Twinkles, we have to do something!" Toph stated, frowning at the Avatar once she was seated.

"I know, and we will, as soon as we know the kids aren't in danger," Aang said, trying to reassure his friend.

Toph nodded and Zuko glanced around. He saw teens and kids as well as a few nobles moving around, helping those who had been injured, but turned back to his wife when Toph gasped. She was paler than before and her hands were shaking. Zuko kneeled and placed his hands around hers.

"It's Jet," Toph said, tears coming to her eyes and starting to fall down her pale cheeks as she turned her face up to his. "His heart stopped and Aya's…something's wrong. Zuko, we need to get in there!"

Zuko nodded and let go of Toph, striding towards the door. He knew how hard it had been for Toph when he had almost died, and if Aya loved Jet as he had gotten the impression she did, she would react the same way Toph had, with anger and grief. Aang tried to stop him but Zuko brushed past his friend and glared at the teens between him and the door.

"Get away," he growled and only gave them a moment. They stared at each other before they started running away from the door as he started the movements for lightning.


	12. To Die and Live

A/N: As promised, the next chapter up over the weekend, and this story will be finished by Christmas. Thank you everyone for reading and don't forget to review! Now, for the longest chapter I think I've ever done.

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

Chapter 12

Jet turned to Aya and grabbed her shoulders as Long Feng sank into a fighting stance. She was so beautiful so perfect, but she looked determined.

"You can't," Jet told her. "I won't let you fight him. I'll…"

Aya stopped him with a kiss and Jet found himself kissing her back, pulling her close to him, trying to get her to stop fighting. She finally pulled away and smiled at him. "I'll be fine, trust me."

Jet nodded, knowing he had to trust her. She was better than Long Feng and he had learned to trust her in the forest and especially after she collapsed the cavern.

"Watch over my brother," Aya whispered as she hugged him. "Don't let him get darted again. It may kill him."

"If you're done saying goodbye to your boyfriend, can we get started?" Long Feng asked in a bored tone. Jet frowned at the traitor and saw Long Feng smiling slyly. Jet smiled at Aya once more and let her go. She nodded and moved so that she was away from Jet, Iroh and the others and facing Long Feng in her own stance. Jet glanced around and saw the Dai Li surrounding the two earthbenders as he edged closer to Iroh.

"She asked you to watch over me, didn't she?" Iroh hissed to Jet as Aya and Long Feng started dueling. Jet tried to follow the moves between the two, but couldn't and merely nodded to Iroh. They both noticed some of the Dai Li turn towards them and both brought up their swords. The Dai Li nearest them started shooting darts and Jet and Iroh defended themselves and the others, Jet making earthen walls while both stopped some of the darts and several earthbending attacks with their swords. Jet saw Iroh falter, dropping to one knee, and created a large shield as he hurried to the firebender. Iroh glanced at him, his golden eyes looking glazed before he turned to look at his arm. Jet followed his gaze and saw a long scratch on the prince's right arm.

"A dart got through, but didn't get me fully," Iroh said before he slumped, though Jet could tell he was still conscious.

Jet concentrated, holding the shield as he felt several Dai Li try to take control and glanced at the others. Kana and Hakoda were starting to move and Kana reached for the firebender. Jet moved Iroh close to the waterbender, though he could tell the firebender was trying to move, and probably fight, by the way Iroh held onto his broadsword.

"Don't move, Iroh," Kana said gently. "The toxin will move faster."

Jet met Iroh's eyes and saw the prince give him a wry smile. "I'll be fine," Iroh said. "Give em hell for me."

"Never give up without a fight, huh?" Jet asked and Iroh started grinning.

Jet smiled back at Iroh and dropped his shield, sending earthen attacks at the Dai Li. The Dai Li were unprepared and Jet saw Hakoda getting up slowly, wielding his sword as Kuzon and Kana started pulling Iroh behind them. Jet attacked the Dai Li, getting close to them with his swords and earthbending attacks their way and redirecting their attacks. He saw Aya and Long Feng continue to exchange blows and heard them as he faced the Dai Li.

"You're good," Long Feng said, sounding frustrated.

"Trained by the best," Aya said with a smirk which caused Jet to smile.

"What, no firebending today?" Long Feng asked. "How did that happen?"

"The gods want you stopped," Aya said. Jet saw Long Feng send an attack her way which she blocked easily.

"Well, the gods aren't here," Long Feng replied with a scowl. "But your brother had better be careful. He doesn't look too good."

Jet glanced at Iroh after taking down another Dai Li and saw Iroh looking pale. Aya stopped as the remaining Dai Li turned to face Iroh with their blow guns and Jet ran towards the firebender. He noticed Aya look startled before she got angry and fire sprang up around her. The Dai Li stopped suddenly as Long Feng started looking scared.

"Dart them all, quickly!" Long Feng shouted as Jet noticed him backing away from Aya. Jet started to run for Iroh and felt several darts hit him as he landed on top of Kana and Iroh. He saw Iroh looking startled before he felt his limbs start twitching and his whole body started having spasms.

"Jet!" Aya called before he heard her turn towards Long Feng and the heat increased in the room. "You'll pay for that," she said and Jet heard tears in her voice. He tried to call out to her as he saw Kana and Iroh looking down at him, but his mouth wouldn't work.

"He received ten darts," Kana said. "He needs a healer, quick!"

"Then heal him!" Hakoda stated as Jet could only watch them.

"I can't," Kana said as she started crying. "I can't bend yet."

Jet felt his heart start to slow as his breathing became labored. He struggled to move his head and finally could see Aya. She was crying and she was surrounded by flames and earth in her gorgeous red dress. The Dai Li were gone or not moving on the ground and Long Feng was suspended by earth in front of Aya and had fire surrounding him. Jet wished Aya wouldn't cry. She was too strong to cry.

"I love you," he whispered before he felt his heart slow and his eyes closed.

Jet suddenly opened his eyes and found himself in the same room he had been in, but it was whole, save for the two combatants in the center of the room. Aya and Long Feng were frozen as he had last seen them, Aya's face showing grief and rage as tears ran down her perfect face while fire surrounded her. Long Feng looked scared to death as he was held by earth and flames and an earthbending attack, the same one Long Feng had used on Jet, was heading towards the old earthbender. They were both pale, almost grey and the fire was frozen around them as well. It was surreal. Jet glanced around, but didn't see the others or the Dai Li. He slowly stood, feeling normal and his ribs didn't even bother him as they had occasionally while he fought and he walked over to Aya.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he saw the same expression on her face as he had seen when she collapsed the cavern around them. When she had thought he was dead. Four balls of light came down from the ceiling and circled the room. Jet tensed as he saw a red, green, blue and white ball of light circle him and the two frozen combatants before they spread to the corners of the room and turned into people. A woman in green that looked similar to Toph looked at Jet sadly. He felt so sad as she gazed on him with unfocused eyes, and he wanted to make her feel better, but knew he couldn't. A man in red walked up to Aya and touched her forehead. Jet started to smile and become relieved when Aya took a breath and color came to her features before she fell to her knees, the earth surrounding her falling back into the floor and the fire disappearing.

"Aya!" Jet cried and rushed forward to hold her. She seemed surprised but was soon hugging him back and then kissing him. When she pulled away, he saw her eyes come up to meet his and he noticed they were brighter and focused and she seemed sad and happy at the same time. She ran a hand around his face and seemed to be drinking in the sight of him as her eyes wandered all over him. She kissed him again before she sighed and stood, looking around. Jet watched her and stood next to her as her gaze landed on the man in red.

"My lord…why?" she asked the man in red and Jet was startled as he heard her choke back a sob. The man in red sighed and lowered his gaze and Aya started crying in earnest as she faced him. "Why did he have to die?! Why was I the one that had to stop Long Feng?! Why?!"

"Aya, I'm right here," Jet said gently, touching her arm and Aya turned to him, her green eyes sparkling as tears fell down her face.

"Yes, you're here. Do you even know where 'here' is?!" Aya asked as she continued to cry. "We're in the spirit world! You're dead, Jet. I felt it."

She started to cry harder and Jet pulled her into a hug. He looked past her and saw the four adults, _gods_, conversing and it looked like the woman in green and man in red were arguing with the other two.

Aya stopped as the four gods stopped talking and started walking towards them. She withdrew from Jet, but Jet kept a hold on her hand as they faced the gods. The man in red walked up to Aya and smiled at her. He touched her forehead gently and Aya smiled. Jet felt a feeling of warmth surround them and the man smiled at him.

"I'm Agni," the man said, introducing himself. "Aya, you won't be able to firebend any more. Your mission is done."

Aya turned sad eyes to Jet and Jet hugged her before she could start crying again. Jet noticed the man smiling as the woman in green approached Long Feng and touched him. The other two flanked the lady in green and all were frowning at the earthbender as Agni moved to stand behind them. Long Feng drew back in fright as he had been when Aya was sending the attack to him once his color returned and seemed confused to be facing the four gods.

"Who are you?" he sneered. "Where am I?!"

"Silence!" the woman in green commanded and when Long Feng opened his mouth to retort, no words came out. He grabbed his throat and glared at the woman before he did an earthbending move. He seemed surprised as nothing happened and the woman in green smiled. "You are in the spirit world," the woman stated and Long Feng instantly was bowing. The woman in blue smirked and moved her hand and Long Feng awkwardly rose as if he didn't have control of his body.

"A move that has been perverted by one of my daughters and then perfected by another," the woman in blue stated as Long Feng looked rigid in fear.

"You have upset the balance in attempting to destroy the children," the man in the airbender's robes said. Jet thought the man sounded old, but he appeared young, in his early forties with brown hair and a beard with white streaks, the same as Agni.

"You have killed thoughtlessly, trying to destroy the four nations, trying to disrupt the way things are supposed to be and kill the future," Agni stated.

"And you killed one of my favorites in a dishonorable way while you were trying to trick another into losing," the woman in green stated with a fierce scowl. "Aya would have killed you, but I will save her that horror. You have done much evil, Long Feng. And for that, you will pay the ultimate punishment. You may now speak. Do you have any last words?"

Long Feng gasped and fell to his knees as the woman in blue dropped her hand. He bowed to the gods. "Please…please forgive me," Long Feng stuttered. "I'll…I'll do anything to avoid your wrath. Please."

Agni turned towards Aya and Jet and smiled at them before turning to scowl at Long Feng again.

"Anything?" the woman in green asked. "Would you give your life to Jet and be reintroduced into the cycle instead of facing an eternity in hell?"

Long Feng glanced up and Jet thought that his salt and pepper hair had gone completely grey. The once proud man was shaking and was pleading for help, but Jet and Aya frowned at him when he glanced their way. Long Feng looked at the gods again and Jet saw that all of them had stern expressions.

"I'll give my life to him," Long Feng said, bowing his head to the gods again.

The woman in green nodded and touched Long Feng's head. The earthbender seemed to relax and then he was smiling before he vanished. The woman turned to Jet and it seemed she was tired.

"Jet," she said, "come here."

Jet felt compelled to do as she said and walked towards her, kneeling before her. He noticed Aya was watching him, and she took a step towards him, but the woman held out a hand and Aya stopped.

"Jet, you'll live a normal life, and your days will be as they were, not as short as Long Feng's were," she said. "This needed to happen, for Long Feng to find redemption. Do you understand?"

Jet nodded. He had hoped Long Feng would rot after the man had betrayed him and used his people against him, but now, he actually did understand. Long Feng would never submit to an earthly authority. He needed the gods to find redemption.

"Good," the woman said with a smile. She touched Jet's forehead and he felt invigorated.

"Aya," Agni said as he walked up to the princess. "We will not intrude on your lives again, but know that the future of the world rests in you and your friends. Your brother is all right, and he has proven to be a skilled young man. A credit to his parents and his heritage. Now you and Jet must help the Earth Kingdom. It is still divided and must be united once more. Your student, your love, will be the next king of Omashu."

Jet gasped as he turned from the woman in green and watched Aya. She only had eyes for him, but then smiled and turned back to Agni. "Will I remember this one?" she asked in a wry tone.

Agni smiled, but shook his head. "No, neither of you will remember this much. You will understand the gist of this, but not everything. There is still much you both need to learn. Your parents are waiting, you need to go."

Jet watched with a smile as Aya jumped onto Agni and hugged the god. The god of fire seemed surprised, but hugged her back.

"Can I at least remember what Jet looks like?" Aya asked.

Agni glanced back at the others and the woman in blue nodded. "Yes, she can," the woman said. "She's much nicer than her father was."

Aya grinned and ran to Jet, her eyes roaming all over him. Jet looked back at her and smiled before he turned and bowed to the gods.

"My thanks, great Lords, Ladies," Jet said and he saw the women smile.

"Now it's time for them to go back," the woman in green said. She and Agni approached Jet and Aya and Agni touched Aya the same time the woman in green touched Jet. Everything went black and then Jet struggled to open his eyes. He saw nothing but dust around him and then saw Kana and Iroh gazing down at him, astonishment on their faces. He struggled to move and saw Toph hurry to Iroh and a man in red with a scar on his face catch Aya as she fell. Looking around more, he saw Long Feng's body, though Aya's last attack had stopped halfway between her and Long Feng.

"Jet, you're alive," Toph stated as he turned back towards the others. She sounded surprised, but then not.

"Yeah, I…what happened?" Jet asked.

Toph smiled wryly and held her hand out to him. He took it and she pulled him to his feet. He stumbled and Hakoda and Kuzon caught him, though they faltered under his weight slightly. He turned to Aya once he had his feet under him and the guys let him go as he stumbled to the princess. He noticed her starting to wake up and she smiled at him. The man holding her looked familiar, but the scar over his left eye was unfamiliar. He was tall and regal looking with dark brown hair in a topknot and he was clean shaven. He wore red and black clothes, just a set of pants and a simple kimono that was long sleeved, but it looked like it fit royalty.

"Jet?" the man asked and Jet nodded, falling to his knees next to Aya.

"Is she ok?" Jet asked.

"I'm fine, I don't know why you two are worrying over me," Aya said and both Jet and the man smiled. Aya sat up and hugged the man. "Hi Dad, I'm glad you're here."

Jet just stared as the man hugged Aya back, his face softening until his gold eyes rose to meet Jet's eyes. Aya pulled away from her father and was instantly hugging Jet and the freedom fighter noticed the man looking on with a hint of sadness.

"I thought I had lost you," Aya whispered. "You promised you wouldn't disappear."

"I didn't mean to," Jet told her softly. "But I'm here now."

"Yeah, you are," Aya said before her eyes rose to meet his. He thought they seemed brighter for a second and she smiled before she placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm glad I got to see you."

Jet nodded, and smiled, though he noticed everyone else looking startled. He looked back at Aya's father and stood as the Fire Lord did so.

"Sir, forgive me for taking your daughter," Jet said humbly. "She means the world to me, and I'm sorry I caused you to worry."

The Fire Lord smiled and Toph moved to her husband's side. "It's all right and I understand," he said in a slightly raspy voice. He glanced down at his wife and a wry smile tugged at his mouth. "Stubborn earthbenders have that affect on men like us. But just call me Zuko, all the kids and my friends do."

"Maybe dad one day," Toph said with a smirk and Aya laughed as Jet felt his jaw drop and saw the Fire Lord's jaw drop in shock.

"One thing at a time, Mom," Iroh said from behind Jet. Jet glanced back and saw Kana helping Iroh up as Kuzon and Hakoda helped the princesses up. Ty Lee's eldest daughter suddenly ran in and tackled Hakoda in a bone crushing hug and everyone laughed as she kissed him, saying how relieved she was that he was ok.

The rest of the adults from the house and the girls hurried in, and healers attended them. But Jet never let go of Aya. He had promised her he wouldn't disappear, and he would keep his promise. The twins and several of the older Freedom Fighters came to see him as the healers tended to him and Aya, the healers all amazed that he was up and alert, let alone alive. They all said that five doses of Shirshu venom would kill a person, let alone ten. But he was alive and normal, just a faint ache in his ribs the only proof that he had been injured before. The Freedom Fighters said they were sorry they had gone under Long Feng, but word hadn't reached most of them in time that he was alive. The Earth King was all right as well, he had been waylaid in his chambers and held hostage by a pair of Dai Li, but the freedom fighters led by Aang had quickly stopped them and set the king free. The ball was cancelled and though the soldiers wanted to arrest all the freedom fighters who had taken part in the coup, Toph, Zuko, Sokka, and Aang had given their protection over all of the kids. Jet had never felt so grateful towards any adult than he did when the Fire Lord and Lady pronounced that they would give any freedom fighter asylum from the Earth Kingdom and a new home if any wanted it.

The next day, Jet watched Aya practicing with her mother as Iroh and Kana walked around the garden and the others were missing. The twins were talking with Hana and Marissa and Hakoda was out with Jen Lee and supposedly Kuzon was visiting the princesses with his father. Jet almost stood as Zuko approached him, but the Fire Lord waved him down and sat next to him.

"Do you remember anything after you were darted?" Zuko asked.

Jet was a little unnerved by the gaze Aya's father was giving him and shook his head. "Not much," he replied. "Quick flashes and then it's gone. I know I died, but I'm here now." Zuko nodded and Jet thought for a moment. "Was it like that for you too?"

Zuko seemed startled, but then smiled slightly. "Yes, I didn't remember anything really when I went to be with the kids, and then when I got back, it was like a dream. Now…now I remember things if something triggers it, but it's just flashes. Like a dream long forgotten."

Jet nodded and looked over at Aya who was smiling and laughing with her mother as they created silly images with earthbending. "I'm glad she remembers some of it."

The Fire Lord followed his gaze and smiled before he turned back to Jet. "What do you plan to do now?"

Jet shrugged. "I'm not sure. Look after my friends, my people, as I've always done. Long Feng commanded a lot of mercenary groups and I want to take charge of them and stop the fighting out there. And then the Dai Li." Jet shivered slightly. "They answer to no one but Aya now."

Zuko nodded, starting to frown slightly. "They believe that Aya killed their leader and that she is the strongest earthbender. In that way, they follow her. There's a lot of strife outside of the big cities. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Jet smiled a crooked smile. "After everything I've been through, I think so. It's said the Earth Kingdom was one kingdom before the hundred year war, not little cities ruled by individual kings or mercenary thugs. Thieves and mercenary bands use the fear still going around from the hundred year war and Azula's war to prey on the innocent. I feel like I need to stop it."

Zuko smiled and laid a hand on Jet's shoulder. "You have our support if you need it. But what about my daughter?"

Jet felt intimidated by the hard stare the Fire Lord was giving him now, but after a quick glance at Aya, he knew the answer. "I promised her I wouldn't disappear. And I plan to keep it. I want to ask her to come with me. She taught us so much and my friends love her. But if she's not ready, I'll go wherever she goes." He stopped and saw Zuko still frowning slightly. "Is that ok…sir?"

Zuko smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, ask her. She's grown up and though it's hard to give her up, she's her own person and I love her for it. As I know you do."

A knock sounded and Zuko smiled. "I think there's someone here to see you though."

"Wait," Jet said as Zuko stood to move towards the door. "Aya said you met my father. What was he like?"

Zuko looked back sadly before he smiled again, a genuine smile that lit up his eyes. "He was a lot like you, though he was much more of a charmer. He had a lot of anger within him though. I did too at the time. But he was a good man. He would have been proud of you."

Jet was startled and unable to speak and Zuko headed to the door and soon a woman's voice came, though Jet couldn't see the person.

"Li!" the woman cried. "Or should I say, Fire Lord Zuko," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," Zuko stated. "They would have killed my uncle and I back then."

"We understand," a soft male voice came and then Zuko was leading two adults into the room. The woman had long brown hair bound into a braid and she looked to be about Zuko's age. She stopped suddenly when she spotted Jet and he saw the man stop behind her. The man was tall, with a wide brimmed straw hat and a long face with dark eyes. He smiled and the woman started crying though she was smiling.

"Hi Jet, we're old friends of your father," the woman stated. "I'm Mei, and this is my husband, Longshot. I used to be Smellerbee and I'm…I'm your aunt."

Jet just stared in shock as Zuko left and the woman rushed forward to hug him tightly.

XXXXX

Aya smiled as her father came to her side. She was watching the meeting of Jet and his father's friends and was listening to it.

"Not spying, are you?" Zuko asked in a low tone.

"Need to see to spy," Aya remarked as she heard Smellerbee explain that she was Jet's little sister and they had been separated when the Fire Nation killed her parents. She and Jet had met again a year later, but both had changed.

Zuko chuckled and Aya smiled at her father. "I also heard you two. Mom did too."

"I can't hide anything from either of you, can I?" Zuko sighed and Aya smiled and hugged her father.

"Nope, did you mean it? I can choose?" Aya asked, studying her father.

"Yes, I had to when I was your age," Zuko said seriously.

"I'm glad you chose the right path," Aya said before she turned thoughtful. Jet wanted to take care of his people and unite the Earth Kingdom, stop the fighting and killing. She did too, and she knew she wanted to stay with him. Smellerbee remarked on living in Omashu and how they hadn't had a good king since Bumi had died ten years before and Aya remembered something. Just a snatch, but she thought she remembered Agni saying something about Jet becoming king of Omashu.

"I'm going with him, he still needs to learn a lot," Aya said with a smile. Smellerbee was telling Jet about how Omashu was mostly empty and they could make it the world's largest orphanage and start fixing things from the south.

Zuko sighed next to her, but then he had an arm wrapped around her shoulder and was giving her a sideways hug. "I knew you would, but don't take it too far," the Fire Lord said in a warning tone. "There has to be a wedding before you take it too far. And I want letters and for you to visit us at least once a year."

"I will, Dad," Aya replied. "Just remember to write back and you should come visit here sometimes. Just have Aang and Katara stop by and we'll hitch a ride on Appa."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing Aang and especially his niece a whole lot more now," Zuko said dryly.

"I'm so glad they finally got together," Aya sighed happily.

"And I'm glad you found your match," Zuko replied. "Jet needs you, he looks like he's going to have a breakdown."

"He won't, but I'll go anyways." Aya turned to her father and kissed his cheek before she hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Daddy. For understanding."

She knew her father was looking at her sadly, but his vibrations told her he was happy as Aya walked inside to stand next to Jet.

"Oh, this is Aya," Jet said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "My girlfriend and…"

"Daughter of Toph and Zuko," Aya said, smiling at Jet's newfound aunt and uncle.

"I'm Mei and this is Longshot," Smellerbee said before she hugged Aya. Smellerbee drew back and Aya knew the woman was smiling at her. "We were just telling Jet how his father and we got separated when the hundred year war ended. But we always got a letter and sent a letter every year. But the year Azula was defeated, we didn't get a letter and started searching. I'm sorry about your parents," she told Jet. "I of all people understand. But you were safe and then we heard rumors of the Freedom Fighters starting up again and knew you were ok. We tried to find you, searching out the places we knew, but every time we approached one, we found it empty."

Jet nodded. "We probably thought you were spies for the army. I'm sorry, if I had known…"

"It's ok. You're safe, that's all that matters," Longshot said and Aya smiled.

"Your father would be proud," Smellerbee said and Aya noticed Jet relaxing.

"I've been told that already today. Thanks," Jet said and Aya felt her mother and Aang come into the room. The adults all greeted each other and then Toph demanded they stay for dinner and started escorting Smellerbee and Longshot out of the room and Aya knew her mother was giving her time alone with Jet. Jet sighed and sank into the couch he had been sitting in with her father and she sat next him.

"You ok?" she asked him as she felt him. He seemed tired, a little agitated, and nervous.

Jet turned to her and took her hands in his. She blushed at how warm his hands were and at how well hers fit into his. "I want to help people," Jet started uncertainly. "My people, the whole Earth Kingdom. What really happened last night? After I…"

Aya lowered her head. She closed her eyes and saw a vision of what Jet looked like. He was strong and stable, though a little wild looking with crazy brown hair, but his features told her he cared deeply for her and others. And his eyes, they were dark green and just seemed to suck her in. A vision passed though her mind of Ceres touching Long Feng and then Jet and Aya tried to concentrate on it, but it slipped away.

"I guess I understand what my dad went through now," she sighed. "I know I felt your heart stop. You died, but then…the gods were there, all of them. Long Feng too. Then…I'm not sure, but I knew you would be fine and then, my dad caught me and you were there." She smiled at him and moved towards him, hugging him tightly. He winced slightly when she pressed too hard and she drew back, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Jet just chuckled and then was kissing her gently. "And you saw me, really saw me," Jet said in a low tone.

Aya nodded. "You never told me you had such beautiful dark green eyes," she smirked and Jet laughed before he kissed her again.

"I don't see them, no mirrors," he said before he sighed, relaxing next to her and pulling her closer still. "Aya, I want to help the people, my people. Our people. I think if we go to Omashu with Mei and Longshot, we could fix things. Will you come with me?"

Aya was startled at how much emotion was in his tone. She heard his pride, but also his love for his people and friends. And his love for her. He misinterpreted her silence.

"If you don't, I'll go wherever you go, but I want to make sure my people are safe first. We could…"

Aya stopped him with a passionate kiss. He kissed her back just as passionately and Aya smiled inwardly as she felt heat as if she were firebending again.

"Wow," Jet said when they eventually stopped. "Was that what it was like? Firebending?"

"You felt it too?" Aya asked, surprised.

"Yeah, heat, but comforting, nice, not menacing."

"Yeah, it was kind of like that," Aya said with a grin. "But I was so angry and sad at the time, I really didn't get to enjoy it. But I'll enjoy it much more now."

"But you can't firebend anymore," Jet said and Aya nodded, a memory of Agni touching her and saying she couldn't firebend anymore running through her head.

"No, but I think this will be good enough for both of us," Aya said with a sly smile before she kissed Jet again.

"I love you," Jet said as they cuddled once they had finally separated for air.

"I know, I love you too," Aya said, feeling happier at that moment that she had in her whole life. She was sure Jet was going to kiss her again when a sound of people falling and muffled curses reached her ears. Aya smiled and concentrated and found Iroh, Kana, Hakoda, Jen Lee, and the twins with the Hana and Marissa laughing and trying to quiet each other in a big heap on a wooden balcony above them. Jet was looking up and seemed to be angry before he started laughing.

"Checking in on us?" he asked the group.

"Making sure you don't go too far with my sister," Iroh said and it sounded as if he was trying to be stern, but then him and everyone else was laughing and Aya giggled at her brother and friends. They soon hurried down and everyone was congratulating them on being together and heading out to Omashu.

"Wait, how much did you guys hear?" Aya asked.

"Most of it," Kana replied. "We've been around you too long to not know your blind spots."

Jet stifled a laugh and Aya frowned at him before she frowned at her best friend and brother. "Ha, ha, very funny," she said dryly and everyone burst into giggles.

"Is it true, Jet?" Yin asked.

"Are you really going to try and unite everyone?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," Jet said seriously. "The mercenaries that worked for Long Feng will answer to me."

"And the Dai Li answer to me now," Aya said. "The bad ones disappeared or died."

"And the Freedom Fighters can be safe in Omashu," Jet said. "We can make a difference, I know we can."

"Well, if you guys need help, we'll be there to help," Hakoda stated and Iroh and the girls agreed.

"Thanks," Jet said, sounding embarrassed, but pleased by the support. "The Fire Lord told me the same earlier."

"Uncle Zuko will always stick up for his friends, and especially his daughter," Kana said.

"You might have to stop calling him 'Uncle' soon," Aya teased and felt Kana blush.

Everyone laughed at Kana's blush and soon the teens were talking about plans for moving the Freedom Fighters south and the plans for the future. Aya said how proud she was of her brother finally taking charge and the twins asked to stay in Ba Sing Sae a little longer with the girls. Jet gave them permission and they became ecstatic. They talked all afternoon, concreting plans until dinner when they dined with all the adults. Princess Jenell even came over with a guard and Kuzon and everyone talked late into the night of the plans for everyone to split up. Zuko was going back to the Fire Nation with Toph and Aang would be staying a little longer with Sokka to try and patch a few things up in Ba Sing Sae as Jet moved his people south to Omashu. Iroh, Kana, Kuzon and Hakoda would be staying in Ba Sing Sae for another month, doing what they came for, but also to start working with the king to stop the violence outside the walls and the secrets within.

They would meet up in Gaoling to visit Iroh and Aya's grandparents once the group left Ba Sing Sae and then on Iroh's birthday, it was planned that Aya and Jet would visit the Fire Nation and Aya's parents and on her birthday, her family and friends would visit her. Jet promised to write letters for them both and keep everyone updated on their progress. The next day saw Jet and Aya heading off to his hideouts by ostrich horse and Aya hugged everyone goodbye and had a hard time saying goodbye to her parents.

"You'll be fine, Aya," Toph said as she hugged her daughter. "You're strong. As strong as earth and as fierce as fire."

"Thanks, Mom," Aya whispered before turning to her father.

"It's hard to see you go away again," Zuko said before he pulled Aya into a hug. Aya hugged her father tightly.

"I guess I did inherit your trait of getting into trouble," Aya said.

"I guess you did," Zuko replied with a light chuckle. "Take care of Jet. He's got a lot of potential."

"I will, Dad. Take care of Iroh, he has tons of potential as well."

Zuko laughed again and hugged his daughter once more. "Make sure he writes often and you be careful."

"I'll watch out for her," Jet said behind them and Aya smiled, knowing he spoke the truth. "And, she can definitely take care of herself."

Aya felt her father nod and then let her go to shake Jet's hand. "Take care of yourself and those kids. Aya's right, you've got a good thing going."

Aya grinned and then Jet had picked her up and placed her on the saddle. Aya smiled at her family and friends, her extended family, the twins included as Jet jumped up behind her and then they were off, heading out of Ba Sing Sae. Aya heard a couple of ostrich horses surrounding them and smiled as she heard Iroh, Hakoda, Kuzon, Sokka, and The Duke around them with several guards. They reached the outer wall and then stopped as the earthbenders opened it for them. An ostrich horse approached and Jet stiffened slightly behind Aya.

"I'd like to come with you, to watch over Aya and you, Jet," The Duke said and Aya grinned. Jet nodded.

"It would be an honor to have an original Freedom Fighter with me," Jet said and then they were off to the other Freedom Fighters waiting for them to get the rest of their people and head south to Omashu.


	13. Epilouge

A/N: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. And thank you again to Syeira and Vanille Strawberry for requesting this fic. I had a lot of fun with it, and thank you to Arcole for influencing me so much with her wonderful writing. For those who love Toko and Jet, they should read Land of Fire and Stone and the sequel, Voice of the Earth. Great stories. Thanks again and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

Epilogue

A year after Long Feng had fallen, Zuko and his family and friends were heading to Omashu. They were taking a ship as Appa flew overhead surrounded by a few female sky bison and lots of little ones. Jet and Aya had visited them in the late summer on Iroh's birthday and announced they were engaged then. Zuko thought his daughter had never looked happier, and word was that Jet had taken firm control of Omashu and the areas surrounding it were in peace. The Freedom Fighters were slowly expanding and setting up camps near towns and fighting off thieves and mercenaries. Anyone needing shelter or food or a family was taken in by Jet and his people and taken care of. It wasn't official, but there was talk of the people naming Jet their king. Zuko turned to watch his son and Kana walking around the ship, hand in hand and laughing occasionally. Hakoda was staring off over the bow, as if he wanted to jump into the water and swim to Omashu. Ty Lee's oldest daughter, Jen Lee, was in Omashu with Aya and Jet, helping them out. And Sokka had remarked that Hakoda would probably be proposing to the gymnast when she turned sixteen the next year.

Zuko's eyes moved to the other side of the ship and he saw Katara with her baby son, Kenai, as the rest of her children save Kuzon ran around, most of them on air scooters. Kuzon was with Princess Jenell and her guards as she and her sister headed from Ba Sing Sae to Omashu for Aya's wedding. Sokka and Suki were trying to keep Katara's and their own children under control and Zuko didn't understand how they could cope with so many. Aang suddenly landed on the bow and all the kids ran to him and tackled him in a group hug and Zuko could only smile. Toph made her way to him slowly, sucking on a piece of ginger candy and hugged him as a gust hit them. The Fire Lord created some warmth for his wife and she sighed as the heat engulfed her.

"I knew marrying a firebender had its benefits," Toph sighed.

Zuko just chuckled and hugged his wife. "Things have been so different this year. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Were we really this bad when we were younger?" he asked, looking at Hakoda yearning for his girlfriend and Iroh and Kana laughing before they stole a kiss.

"You kidding?" Toph asked him with a smirk. "I think we were worse. At least they're modest about it and try and hide it from us."

"Well, we did find each other in the middle of a war," Zuko said with a sly smile before he kissed his wife. He felt her nod and relax into him and he noticed her stomach was getting larger. They had found out she was pregnant the month before and though they were both a little scared since Iroh's birth had been so hard on Toph, they were happy as well. He placed a hand on her stomach and Toph smiled up at him.

"Not worried about having more kids, are you?" she asked.

"No, just as long as we don't have as many as Katara and Suki."

Toph laughed. "I don't think we will. Three might be just enough. Besides, they had a huge head start and have a bunch of twins."

Zuko shuddered as he thought about firebending twins and Toph laughed at him, obviously knowing what he was thinking. The Fire Lord turned to look out to sea again and saw land. He knew Toph would be happy and she brightened when he told her land was in sight. The next leg of the trip was easy. The bisons took the group in two trips, the females familiar with Katara and her kids. Zuko and Toph were on the second trip and he saw his daughter waiting for him at the palace when Appa landed. Toph immediately jumped off and hugged Aya and then Aya ran to hug Zuko when his feet touched the ground.

"Happy belated birthday," Zuko told his daughter and thought she looked beautiful. She had filled out more and was taller than Toph, but had her mother's features, pale skin, black hair and green eyes.

"Thanks," Aya said blushing. "Iroh, Hakoda and Jet are inside. The guys won't let Jet see me since tomorrow is the wedding."

"It's a stupid custom," Toph sighed. "But it shouldn't affect you two. Has he gotten much better?"

Aya smirked. "Find out for yourself."

Zuko could only watch as his wife sank into a horse stance and then she moved. A wave of earth started heading towards the palace and then it was suddenly stopped and drew up to create a life like statue of a rose.

"Wow, he is good," Toph remarked.

"I knew he was a fast learner, but he hasn't caught up to me. I don't think he ever will," Aya sighed, sounding slightly depressed.

"Aya, your mother will always be the world's greatest earthbender," Zuko told his daughter and saw Toph smile proudly. "But you are the best of your time. I'm sorry, but Jet will never catch up to you. You've had too much experience."

Aya blushed and then hugged her father again. Zuko enjoyed it before drawing away. "Well, since Jet can't see you, why don't you show us around and tell us what's been happening," he suggested and Aya brightened.

Zuko and Toph followed Aya around Omashu and she pointed out the places where the little kids stayed and how a lot had been adopted. The new factories and farmland surrounding Omashu and everywhere, Zuko saw people thriving and happy. He also noticed a few Dai Li and when he remarked upon it, Aya sighed.

"Two always go wherever I do, they're my personal guards. I've done background checks on all of them and have kicked out a few who didn't like the way I was running things. We go by Jet's rules for his people. No hurting anyone except in self defense. Family first, protect the people and now, no stealing. One offense results in a warning, the second, they're kicked out. Literally."

Zuko saw his daughter smile at that and wondered how many she had literally kicked out of Omashu.

"Well, it looks like you've done a lot. Is Jet really a king here?" Zuko asked.

"No," Aya said with a faint blush. "A lot of people want him to be, but he doesn't want the title. He says he has to restore order and marry a princess before he'll let the people call him a king."

"Well, he's about to meet one of those conditions," Toph said with a grin and Aya smiled back at her parents.

They soon returned to the palace and Zuko went to talk with Jet and the men as Katara and the girls headed to Aya's room to help her get ready for the next day and celebrate the wedding. A bachelorette party, Ty Lee called it. Zuko found Jet alone overlooking the city and walked up to lean against the banister beside his soon to be son in law.

"Not worried, are you?" Zuko asked and smiled slightly when he saw Jet jump.

"Sorry, I was thinking," Jet said, giving Zuko an apologetic smile. "I knew you weren't going to hurt me, I just didn't realize who you were."

"Yeah, the rose was a nice twist earlier," Zuko remarked and Jet smiled. "The city looks good, and the people look happy. You're doing a great job."

Jet turned to him with shock on his face before he smiled again. "Thanks, that means a lot. Coming from you. But truthfully, Aya had a lot to do with it. She loves the kids and helps everyone."

"That's who she is," Zuko remarked and Jet nodded.

"What I'm doing, it feels right," Jet said after a minute of silence. "I feel like I'm actually accomplishing something. Bringing the people together, stopping the violence."

"Marrying my daughter," Zuko said with a wry grin. "Sorry, Toph's worn off on me a little."

Jet just nodded and turned to stare out over the horizon. "I remembered a little more recently. Long Feng…he gave his life up to me so that I could do this. Also so he could re-enter the cycle. But, I guess I owe him a lot. If it weren't for him, I would have never have met Aya."

"People affect us in a lot of ways," Zuko said. "Who knew that I would defeat my sister twice within a week, and at the same time have it be 15 years apart. But Aya reminded me of Toph when I was with them in the North Pole. They're strong, and stubborn. But they believe in us, and that's what makes us do the things we need to."

"Yeah, she has always believed in me, even when we would shout at each other," Jet said with a wry grin. When Zuko questioned the young man with his expression, Jet shrugged. "We argued all the time when we first met. I didn't trust her, and she wanted me to tell her about my father."

"Sounds like Aya," Zuko replied with a smile. Jet smiled back and then Sokka and Aang came out onto the terrace.

"This is where you two are. Come on guys, bachelor party!" Sokka said and Zuko and Jet both sighed before they went inside.

The next day, Zuko watched as Kana finished putting some flowers into Aya's hair and then Aya turned to him. His breath caught at how grown up she was. He couldn't help but picture her as an eight year old girl who had returned to him after a crazy adventure in the North Pole, but now, he saw a beautiful young woman about to be married. She wore a long, white dress, made of silk with some lace that looked like vines and flowers and then she had a five foot long train behind her. When she stepped towards him, Zuko smiled when he saw that she was barefoot. He knew white was a mourning color in the Fire Nation, but in the Earth Kingdom, it was a wedding color. And he knew Aya didn't care what color her dress was. He held out his arm for her and Aya took it before they moved to get into position.

They waited and then heard the music that was their cue. "You sure you want to do this this young?" Zuko asked before the doors opened.

Aya turned and smile at him. "You and mom were younger, and yes. I do."

Zuko smiled and patted his daughter's hand, seeing the ring he had given Toph on her finger. "Was this past year enough of an adventure for you?"

Aya laughed and Zuko found himself smiling. "The adventure's just started. Thanks, Dad, for helping me get through all of it."

Zuko nodded and then they were walking down the aisle as all their friends, family, and the Freedom Fighters lined the great hall, packing it to the rim as Jet waited as patiently as he could up at the front with Aang for his bride. Zuko gave his daughter's hand to Jet and stepped back, smiling as he saw them beam at each other. He thanked the gods for saving them both, and for letting Aya see Jet as Aang started the ceremony.

_You're welcome,_ he heard in his head and Zuko turned and saw four balls of light circling near the ceiling before they disappeared. The ball of red had stayed the longest and Zuko smiled as he recognized Agni's voice and bowed his head to the gods before he sat next to his wife and just enjoyed the happiness of his daughter as she married the love of her life; Jet, a simple thief, a Freedom Fighter, and the future king of Omashu and possibly the entire Earth Kingdom.


End file.
